Inferno:A Tale of Rebellion
by Inklessquills
Summary: AU: Clove won the 70th Hunger Games and lives with the consequences of being a victor. Now, Katniss Everdeen has volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games and she is bringing a rebellion with her. What role will Clove choose to play? *Will take place in all three books! Lots of canon content.* Pairings:Mainly Clato (both victors), with Peeniss and Fannie (Read and review please!)
1. Chapter One:A Volunteer

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize is not mine.

(italicsare thoughts)

* * *

Chapter One: A Volunteer

Clove:

"I volunteer!"

The words hung in the air and Clove was struggling to process them. A girl had volunteered. A girl from district twelve, the poorest district in Panem.

"When was the last time twelve had a volunteer, Cato?"

"Never." he replied.

Well, this definitely would not go over well with Slate and Gia, the district two tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. The volunteer had just stolen the show and everyone in the Capitol would be dying to know more about her. There was a loud scream of frustration heard from somewhere on the train.

"Let's go see what's going on with the two idiots." She told her companion.

Clove did not like either tribute. They were arrogant, mean spirited, and self centered. Just like she had been back when she volunteered for the 70th Hunger Games. She won her games and President Snow made sure she got over herself **very** quickly.

The two victors left Clove's temporary bedroom and headed for the lounge cart. There, they found a very angry Gia and an eerily silent Slate.

"Gia, shut up." Clove deadpanned.

"Shut up? You have no right to tell me what to do! Where the hell is Enobaria?" The 15 year old screamed, demanding that her mentor show up.

"Where **are** your mentors?" Cato asked.

Clove hadn't seen Enobaria and Brutus since they boarded the train that morning. It was past noon.

"Why are you two here anyway? This is the tribute train." Slate finally spoke.

"We are the Capitol's guests." Cato answered with a smirk.

Slate said nothing in response. The room was silent for a moment before the car doors opened revealing a distraught Enobaria and an intoxicated Brutus. Enobaria looked to the screen that would display the reapings. Unfortunately, they had just missed all the action and the Capitol seal occupied the screen.

"See Brutus," she spat, "We missed the reapings because of you! Can't you be responsible for once!?"

"Calm down woman! I don't have to be responsible for anyone! I'm a victor and I do as I please!" Yup. He was drunk. Clove assumed he started drinking the second they boarded. Brutus liked to start the party early.

"The girl from twelve," Gia began, "she volunteered for her sister and now everyone thinks she's a hero!"

Enobaria had no idea what had happened but decided to provide insight anyway.

"So? She volunteered but she's still from twelve. What skills could she have? Starving? She'll die in the bloodbath."

"She'll take all of the sponsors, Enobaria. There's never been a volunteer from twelve and the Capitol is going crazy over her." Slate said calmly. A guy his size could easily destroy everything in the room and Clove was surprised by the amount of self control he displayed. Definitely_ didn't learn that from Brutus. _

"She'll have some sponsors in the beginning, but what use will they be once she's dead? She's a waste of money. End of discussion." Enobaria left the lounge.

Slate turned to Brutus,his mentor,expecting some sort of response.

"What?" Brutus slurred, "You're scared of some district twelve filth?" Booming laughter filled the room and faded away as he walked out.

Clove could not take their stupidity anymore. Didn't they notice anything strange about that girl-Catherine?Katelyn? Her name didn't matter nearly as much as her performance during the reaping. She volunteered for her sister, so that's one thing in her favor. But she wouldn't have volunteered if she knew she was just going to die. The way she walked on to the stage, showing no fear, with calm movements-it looked as though she was a trained career. And here a room full of them could not see that. Not even Cato. _He was probably too busy drooling over that district one blonde. _

"Are you going to stay and deal with these two?" Cato asked. The tributes were now arguing over who would have the pleasure of killing twelve.

Clove scoffed, "Of course not. I'm going to go find something to eat. Coming?" He nodded and followed her to the dining cart.

District twelve definitely stood out this year. But Clove was not going to worry just yet.

* * *

This year's opening ceremony was riveting. Gia and Slate were dressed to resemble marble statues, representing the masons of district two. District One looked ridiculous in their loud pink feather outfits and everyone else simply didn't impress. Except twelve.

For the first time in years, twelve did not come out naked and covered in coal dust. Instead, they were lucky enough to have a good stylist. More than good, genius! They were dazzling in black jumpsuits that lit up with realistic flames. The two tributes were holding hands as the chariot glided through the street and the Capitol citizens were ecstatic. The tributes from twelve were acting like friends even though in a few days, they would have to try and kill each other to go back home. What a great strategy Haymitch had come up with this year. Really adds to the appeal of the district twelve volunteer. The Girl on Fire, they called her. Her name was in everyone's mouth.

"Will you two just stop yelling!" Enobaria's patience was wearing thin. Clove sympathized with Gia and Slate, though. If she was going into the arena, she would want to have the most sponsors. District twelve would have the advantage this year.

Gia and Slate did as they were told. Clove smiled to her self;they were afraid of Enobaria. Or at the very least, afraid of her teeth. Those golden fangs screamed "Say something and I'll rip your throat out".

"Now, let's be reasonable, shall we?" Brutus laughed, but was quiet when Enobaria flashed her golden teeth at him.

She continued, "District twelve is very lucky to have Cinna this year. Sadly, they won't have fancy light up costumes in the arena. They'll have weapons and they won't be able to wear them and kill everyone by looking pretty. Once the sponsors see how useless they are, they'll turn to you two. Go to bed, training begins tomorrow morning and you need to be at your best." Enobaria grabbed a wine glass and filled it to the top;obviously, she needed something for her anxiety.

Her talk seemed to ease the two tributes and they went straight to their rooms. Brutus left right after they did, presumably to find somewhere where he could get drunk in peace.

"I have to go, Clo. I've got a meeting with some of these Capitol freaks. I'll be back in a few days." Cato said. And with a chaste kiss, he was gone, going who knows where. Only Enobaria and Clove remained in the living room of the district two suite.

"Baria, aren't you even a little concerned?" Clove asked the older victor. Enobaria had been a close friend of her brother's. She had watched Clove grow up and become a victor;she had been there when he died and Clove was left a mess.

"No. Should I be? They're from twelve, Clove. They'll die on day one, like they always do." Clove was silent, not wanting to appear ridiculous by talking about her suspicions.

"You're over analyzing. I swear, sometimes you act just like Regulus! Always stressing about the unimportant details." She complained. The pang of guilt Clove felt whenever her brother was mentioned never lessened. It was her fault he and his wife were dead. Enobaria must have noticed her melancholy expression, as she tried to comfort Clove.

"I miss him, too Clo. Stop with the guilt, okay? He wouldn't blame you. No one does." She paused to take sip of her wine. "Go back to your apartment. Check up on Max, get some sleep, anything. Just relax."

"**I** blame myself, Baria. It was my fault. If I had immediately accepted Snow's offer, he and Sophia would still be here and Max would have his parents to look after him. Not some messed up serial killer aunt," It was so difficult to keep the tears at bay, "I have clients tonight, so no sleep. I'll see you around, Enobaria."

Thankfully, Clove was accustomed to seeing her clients. Her hatred and disgust always neatly put away in the back of her mind. Finnick Odair had taught her how to deal with the emotions. Clove first met the district four victor while on her victory tour. As soon as he spoke to her, she wrote him off as a creep. Luckily Finnick was persistent in befriending her then, and now she couldn't imagine going without his guidance. Cato had no experience in these matters; he dealt with entirely different issues. With Finnick around, it almost felt like having Regulus back. Almost just wasn't good enough.

* * *

If you're reading this, then you probably read this chapter, so...THANK YOU! :)

This an au idea I had a while ago and I wanted to post it. I hope you all like it! I promise, it will get more exciting in the coming chapters. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter Two:Eleven

Chapter Two: Eleven

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

(_Italics _are thoughts)

* * *

Cato:

The week of training had gone by and now Cato joins Clove in waiting for the scores.

All the while, Slate brags about how well his training session went. Brutus tells him he should get at least a 10.

"If Slate gets a 10, then I'll be getting an 11." Gia said arrogantly.

"Like the game-makers would be impressed by a little girl with knives!" Brutus jeered.

Cato could feel the annoyance radiating off of Clove; that jibe was meant for her, not Gia. She and Brutus did not get along. He was still angry about the fact that Clove beat one of his careers and won her games. Clove was never able to see past Brutus's incredibly rough exterior. _Not like the inside is any better. No heart of gold there._

"And the game-makers **never** get tired of seeing an brute swing around a pointy stick. Oh yeah, Slate's something special." Clove said sarcastically.

Brutus turned an angry shade of red and Slate simply ignored her. Clearly, Brutus felt insulted by Clove's comment; it took years of practice to master the sword . Cato saw the truth in her words. He was a one of those brutes and there were probably dozens before him. The game-makers expected it from district two. That didn't stop him from becoming a victor, though.

"Lighten up, Brutus! She's joking." Cato told his former mentor, who sneered in response.

"One day she'll screw up and the Capitol won't like it. I'll be glad to see her go." It was no secret that Snow liked to take care of threats. Cato knew that best of all.

"Brutus. Be quiet." Enobaria stepped in before a fight could break out.

Clove turned to talk to Cato, "I forgot to tell you, Finnick asked if we could join him and Mason for dinner tonight. I think they hope we'll tell them what Slate and Gia plan to do with the alliance this year."

"Dinner sounds great, but I have somewhere else to be. Maybe next time." Clove frowned but tried to hide her displeasure by staring at some vase on the other side of the room.

The Capitol seal appeared on the screen and Gia and Slate eagerly awaited their scores. Two 9's for district one. A ten for both Gia and Slate-Clove smiled smugly at that. A 7 for the tiny girl from eleven and a 9 for her huge partner. Cato knew from Clove that Slate had tried in vain to get him into the career alliance.

District 12 was last and Cato wasn't really paying them any attention. Until he heard someone yell the word "eleven". Katniss Everdeen had gotten a score of eleven. Clove understood that as time to leave. She hurried out without even a goodbye.

Cato sighed, hating to keep secrets from Clove. He didn't want her or Max in any sort of danger. He was sure Clove knew exactly what he did when he was away-rumors were quick to reach people's ears here in the Capitol. Everywhere he went, he could hear them talking about how he was Snow's hired assassin. A killer even outside of the arena, it was his job to track and eliminate any threats toward President Snow and his government. In return, the old snake would refrain from hurting Clove and Max anymore than he already had. Clove still had to "entertain" in the Capitol; that he couldn't stop.

If Clove wanted the truth she could just ask. Cato knew she wouldn't; hearing him say it would make it all real. Clove hated reality. She'd rather suck it up and go on pretending it would all go away one day.

President Snow would never just let it go. There was always a rebel or a Capitol politician that tried to change the way ran the country. They needed to be contained before they became a threat to the entire nation. _Could anyone be a bigger threat than Snow? _Sometimes, as he watched his victims take their last breath, Cato thought that maybe they weren't the right target.

* * *

Clove:

"Thanks," Clove said taking a seat in the chair Finnick had pulled out for her, "Where's Johanna? I thought she'd be here."

"She said she wanted to talk to her tributes. I thought you'd be glad she's not here! She's not exactly your best friend." Finnick said.

Clove sighed heavily before speaking,"Look, I'm not the one that insulted her. She started it." It was such a childish answer, but in Clove's mind, it was entirely accurate. When Clove made her first official Capitol visit, she and Finnick spent quite a lot of time together. Johanna, of course, thought she was trying to "hook up" with the popular victor and called her a "vicious home-wrecking slut" before slapping her right across the face. How could she even think that? Clove was well aware that Finnick already had Annie and no one would ever replace her. Johanna never apologized, even after Finnick explained that they were only friends. Clove didn't want her apology, anyway.

"Maybe if you tried-"

"Nope. We're close acquaintances and that's all we'll ever be." Clove didn't want to be friends with an ax murderer.

Finnick chuckled. "You two are so alike. Sarcastic, blunt, and mean."

"I just comment on what I see, and sometimes it sounds a bit mean," Clove defended herself, "Johanna, however, is a bitch."

Finnick rolled his eyes, but chose to move on. "Where's Cato? Busy?"

"You should know where he's at this time. You're Finnick Odair, the secret keeper." Clove teased.

"The one and only! Don't worry about him, he'll be okay." _But one day, he might not be._

Clove pulled her thoughts away from Cato and focused on the main issue. Everdeen's eleven in training. They ordered something to eat and Clove used the wait time to dig around for information.

"Why didn't you stay with your tributes. They'd appreciate some mentoring, Finn." She teased. "I don't think they're too happy about Everdeen's eleven."

"Well, they probably took it better than your tributes." he paused, taking a drink of water, "I **was **going to ask you about the district two kids, but now I have to ask if you know anything about that eleven."

Clove felt her anger rising. Finnick didn't know anything about it? "I was going to ask you. I've got nothing and I didn't even think about asking Cato." Clove regretted getting upset over him being busy. He knew a lot of random information about the Capitol so maybe there was something one of the game-makers let slip.

"Ask Abernathy," Clove blurted, "He tolerates you, I've seen you two talking."

"I can try but I doubt he'll tell me. I'm mentoring remember?"

"He's got a plan. He's actually sober this year and that has to mean something." It was true, Haymitch was actually walking straight.

"Then I'll ask after the interviews tomorrow." Finnick announced.

"Let me know if he says anything," Clove placed a napkin upon her lap; the food wouldn't be long,  
"So, how's four?" As in, how's Annie. Clove has only met her once but found that underneath all the so called crazy was a smart and creative girl. She was actually quite good at conversation.

Finnick's eyes lit up at the question. "Great. Really great. I wish you could visit." That wasn't going to happen soon.

"I do,too. I still remember those breathtaking beaches." Their conversation ended with the arrival of their meal. Tomorrow would be a busy day so they enjoyed the food in comfortable silence.

* * *

Peeta Mellark was in love with his district partner. _Brilliant plan, well played Abernathy._ The star-crossed lovers thing was working and they were raking in the cash. District two's cash.

"She get's a good stylist, then that **impossible **eleven. And now she's the most desirable girl in twelve. In fact, she's so perfect that her district partner is hopelessly in love with her!" Clove was fuming and pacing around her Capitol apartment. Cato just listened to her rant. Twelve could not win this year, district two needed a victor that would shift some attention away from Clove. She was the most recent victor from two, and one of Snow's favorite play things; a district two victor would mean a shield.

"Calm down, Clo. I don't see why you care. You aren't their mentor."

She glared at him. "I care because if district two wins, Snow will have someone else to make miserable."

"Right." Clove knew Cato found it difficult to think that one day they could be rid of him. But maybe they just needed another victor to distract Snow.

"Everdeen won't make it past the bloodbath, Clove. The careers will target her as soon as the gong sounds."

"That eleven, Cato. She's good at something and it could get her out of the bloodbath. Having to track her will make the careers look weak."

"They won't have to track her." He sounded so sure. Clove wished she could believe him.

She stomped over to her window. Outside, the air was buzzing with excitement. They were cheering "Katniss! Katniss!". It was wrong, that should be district two they were rooting for. She heard shuffling and then Cato was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Relax." he whispered placing a kiss on her neck, "Really, what are the odds of one of them winning? Maybe that blonde from one will win!" He joked.

"You'd like that." Clove responded automatically. She wasn't focused on his words.

"Clove, come on! Don't over analyze things." Hadn't Enobaria said the same thing at the beginning of the week? Clove was starting to sound insane, worrying about district twelve. If for some reason one of the star-crossed lover won, the Capitol would be weeping over the dead lover. That's when a realization struck her. _The Capitol might lose interest in me if they had a heart broken girl on fire...I win no matter what! _If everyone wanted Everdeen, they'd lose interest in other victors, namely herself. Snow wouldn't profit from her and he'd let her stay in two. And if Slate or Gia won, the same would happen.

"You're right. How do I relax?" She turned to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I've got a few ideas..." Clove giggled, and closed the space between them. She was done worrying about the games. Whatever happened, everything would be fine.

* * *

So that was the second chapter! I think I'll be updating on Fridays from now on. If not, maybe Wednesdays. I'll try, promise.

Also, I don't think this will come up in the story but just in case y'all want to know their ages:

Clove is 20, she won the 70th Hunger Games at 16.

Cato is 22, he won the 68th Hunger Games also at 16.

Everyone else is the same age as in the books. Reviews would be lovely and thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter Three: A Girl on Fire

Chapter Three: A Girl on Fire and a Nest of Bees

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine. Spelling mistakes are.

* * *

Cato:

Enobaria had asked Clove to watch the broadcast of the games with her and she was dragging a reluctant Cato along. Many times he suggested they stay and watch in her apartment, but Clove would not listen.

"Tell me again why she's not watching in the mentor room?" he said.

"Brutus can handle it. If something goes wrong he'll call her." She answered.

They reached the district two suite and noticed the broadcast had already started. On screen, the careers were interrogating the boy from three.

"Clove, hey!" Enobaria looked at Cato and frowned. "Why did he have to come?"

"Good to see you, too Enobaria." Enobaria felt that Cato was another Brutus and therefore, she did not particularly like having him around. She only put up with him for Clove.

Clove made herself comfortable and Cato followed her example.

"Why don't they just kill the boy? He's scrawny and useless." Clove said.

"He says he can reactivate the mines and place them around the supplies. If someone tries to steal anything they'll be blown to bits!" The excitement in Enobaria's voice was evident.

Cato liked the plan;no one would have an advantage besides the careers.

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard. Why is Slate even agreeing to this? Lover boy talked him into it?" Clove realized that Loverboy had a gift with words. He had already convinced the careers to let him join.

"Why is it so terrible?" Enobaria questioned.

"The bombs are sensitive things. Three wants to place them around the supplies, right?" Enobaria motioned for her to go on, "If one goes off-"

"the others are triggered." Cato finished, remembering how one year, a **tiny** wooden ball triggered a bomb. Extremely sensitive. "They'll lose everything!"

"Exactly," Clove said approvingly.

Enobaria growled in frustration, but there was nothing she could do but wait and see what happened.

The broadcast continued and the pack was now going on a hunt. The screen then switched to show Katniss strapped up high in a tree. She was sleeping, completely unaware of the fire the game-makers had just set. The sound of feet hitting the ground woke her and she practically threw herself onto the ground . She ran as fast as she could, away from the flames. The wall of fire wasn't the only danger;the game-makers were aiming balls of fire at her. It was a joke. They wanted to see a **real** girl on fire. _What a sick sense of humor they have._ Once upon a time, they would have seen the humor in the attack. But not today; they've been on the receiving end too many times.

Katniss could not outrun all of the fire balls and she yelped as one grazed her calf. She kept running, her need to survive outweighed the pain. Eventually she reached a shallow stream and she leaped in attempting to soothe the burn. Her relief was short lived;the careers spotted her and immediately began the chase. Katniss was ahead, but not by much. Out of desperation, she climbed a tree. She was an excellent climber,but that didn't deserve an eleven. The reason behind the score was still a mystery.

"Finally." Clove mumbled. Her voice lacked satisfaction and Cato knew she was disappointed. After the bloodbath, she had developed high exceptions for the girl on fire.

"Yes! That's it, she's dead. No way she'll get away. What an idiot!" Enobaria was celebrating her victory.

Slate had the genius idea of climbing the tree. Cato and Clove laughed when he hit the ground. The beautiful blonde from one, Glimmer, was next; she made it further up but her archery skills were mediocre at best.

Clove snorted in amusement. "Looks like she won't win. Sorry, Cato."

He shrugged, playing along, "Shame." Clove gave him a bright smile and turned back to the screen. Loverboy had convinced the careers to wait her out. The boy was risking his life for her. _So he really __loves her. And she doesn't give a damn about him. _

The sun began to set and Katniss tried to clean her wound. It was obvious she didn't know what to do to ease the pain. Then she froze;there was something moving in a tree nearby. The camera's shifted to find it and they did. The tiny girl from eleven stood on a branch across from her, pointing at something above her head. A tracker jacker nest. She'll have a choice: die at the hands of the careers or be stung to death. Both would be gruesome ways to die.

But Katniss came up with another option. The seal appeared in the sky and she used the light to try and cut down the nest. She was using one of Gia's knives. It was the same one that hit her backpack at the Cornucopia.

"Where the fuck did she get that?" Enobaria screeched.

"Gia." Cato told her. They watched in silence as she struggled to keep going; the pain in her leg was slowing her down. The seal vanished and darkness covered her once again. She was forced to stop working on the branch.

"She won't accomplish anything by dropping the nest." Cato said. "She can't outrun the tracker jackers with that leg." Enobaria agreed immediately and then asked an avox to bring some champagne. They had to celebrate their upcoming victory. Their party was cut short by the arrival of an avox. She carried a note for Clove. _Weird, she didn't mention anything about having any clients today._ Cato watched her face for any reaction to the note.

"Baria, Cato and I are gonna go. Have fun with that champagne." Enobaria waved them away.

Once in the elevator, Clove waited until the doors closed to speak.

"Haymitch Abernathy wants me to join him for drinks. In the district twelve suite." She sounded amused. _Does he want to congratulate us? Crazy old drunk!_

"Do you think he's drunk?" Cato asked, a smirk on his face.

"Maybe. We could go see?" Clove said, curiosity winning her over.

"Or we could go back to your apartment?" He'd rather do that, really. Brutus could take their place;he liked drinking just as much as Haymitch.

"A few more drinks before bed won't kill us." She said as she pressed the button that was labeled twelve. The elevator began to move and Cato knew this would be a waste of time.

* * *

Done! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I really want to know if you guys like the story. If not, maybe I can make it better. So, review!


	4. Chapter Four:A Victor

Chapter Four: A Victor

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. Apologies for spelling and grammar.

* * *

Clove:

Clove arrived at the district twelve suite, Cato right on her heels. It's nearly identical to the district two suite, the only difference being the color scheme. Funny, she thought district two would have a few perks.

"Clove and bodyguard! So nice of you to accept my invitation." Haymitch Abernathy sounded entirely sober and Clove was disappointed. Making fun of a sober Haymitch wasn't entertaining.

"Hope you're not wasting our time, Abernathy. We have better things to be doing." Cato said.

"I'm sure you do." Haymitch retorted, a knowing glint in his eye. Of course **he** knew about their relationship. Drunk Haymitch never knew anything; sober Haymitch knew too, much.

"Have a seat! Drinks?" The district twelve mentor had gotten out a three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He poured the drinks and handed them over to Cato and Clove, who were now seated across from him.

"Abernathy, are you going to congratulate us on another district two victory?" Clove mocked.

Haymitch smirked. "Not just yet. Katniss and Peeta are still alive."

Cato laughed at his confidence. "There is nothing you can do to help them. Everdeen is stranded in a tree. Surrounded by tracker jackers and the careers. Once she's dead, the group won't hesitate to kill Mellark."

"Katniss doesn't have to die. That's why I called you here Clove." The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Katniss is a survivor. In all my years as a mentor, I've never seen a district twelve tribute like her. She **wants** this. She's got...a spark." His voice was completely serious.

Clove shook her head, a sad smile on her face. She almost pitied him; he was trying so hard to convince himself she could make it, that he could finally save someone. "A spark? A spark isn't going to save her. It doesn't matter how much she wants to win, she isn't the only one. Slate wants to win. Gia wants to win. And your girl doesn't have what it takes to beat them. Its over." Clove rose out of her seat and prepared to leave. She should have listened to Cato; they'd be back at her place by now.

"I spoke to Finnick." Clove didn't pay him any attention but he went on. "He tells me you want to know about Katniss's eleven. There's still time for her to show you what earned her that score." He had bait.

Cato answered before Clove had a chance to do so. "Everyone wants to know what she did. And once the games are over, everyone will know." Clove was intrigued by Haymitch's words. He truly believed Katniss's talent could win her the crown._ It must be something amazing._

"But Clove **wants** Katniss to win. You have your reasons, I don't need to hear them." Haymitch was talking about Snow and his control over her.

"You aren't going to tell us what she can do. Not when we can tell Enobaria and she could send something to stop her." Clove looked directly at Haymitch.

"Smarter than you look, two. I won't have to tell you if you agree to help. You can see her in action."

"Help." She thought about it, what does she need... "Medicine." It was obvious.

Haymitch nodded once. "Now that she needs the medicine, the game makers have brought up the price. It's astronomically high. We have money, not enough. And sponsors aren't interested in helping a dead girl."

"Why would I help her? I could sponsor one of our tributes. " Clove said.

"You want to know what she can do. And like I said, you think she could win. Get her the medicine and she does the rest. She will win." The girl on fire wins and the capitol goes crazy. This was her chance to get out off Snow's radar.

"Clove? You're not ser-" Cato began when he saw the look of concentration on her face.

"My money, Cato!" She snapped. As always, he was unable to trust her judgment. Haymitch passes him the bottle of whiskey, telling him to shut it, and Cato glares at him and the bottle. He turns to look at Clove, but she doesn't make eye contact. Seeing that she's doing this whether he like it or not, he storms out of the suite.

Clove refuses to let him influence her choices. She'll have to do this for the three of them; Max included. Cato would thank her later.

"You're asking a big favor from someone you barely know, Abernathy. I need a guarantee. What did she show the game makers. Tell me now and I'll do it."

Haymitch hesitated in revealing the information, but in the end relented. "She's an archer. A great archer. Good enough to keep her family alive in district twelve."

"The girl from one has the bow. How is she going to get it?" Doubt had slipped into her words.

"She'll find a way. If she can't get it, she can make her own bow, plenty of wood in the arena. She knows how."

_She dies, I lose money. No big deal. She wins, and I rid myself of Snow._

"Alright," she said, "I'll sponsor her and she wins. No one but you, Cato, and I hears about this." No one had to know.

"Done." He picks up his glass and gives Clove's back to her. "A toast to the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!"

* * *

Cato:

The door to the apartment opened and closed signaling Clove's arrival. It had been a few days since the meeting with Haymitch and the two had avoided the subject. But it could not be avoided any longer.

Cato had recently been informed about revolts in district eleven. This followed Katniss's emotional goodbye to little Rue from eleven. The uprising was being managed by peace keepers but Cato's had been ordered to keep a close watch on Chaff and Seeder, victors from eleven. They could be encouraging the rebels and even providing weapons. It would only be a matter of time before Snow found out about Clove's involvement with district twelve and added her to the watch list. Rebels in any district would not be tolerated.

Clove didn't immediately acknowledge Cato's presence but did eventually inquire about his serious mood. "You're very quiet. What did I screw up now?" _Always the attitude. _

"District eleven is rebelling. Do you want to know why?" He spoke to her as if she were a child.

"Not really, but you're going to tell me anyway since somehow this involves me. Am I right?"

Cato sighed heavily, preparing for the explanation. "They're upset over Rue's death. And grateful that Katniss helped her as long as she could. The girl on fire has become an inspiration to them. Not just eleven; it's districts six, eight, and some others. Soon it'll be all of them." He paused, letting Clove process the information. "Snow wants her dead. She should be dead, but thanks to you, she isn't. Clove, anyone involved with her is being watched closely. They are considered rebels."

She gave a humorless laugh. "I'm already being watched! Besides, this will blow over. Rebellions never amount to anything around here."

"When will it end? When she wins?" Clove was silent. "Clove, I know you think that if she wins, we can hide behind her. But we can't. Snow will break her and then add her to list of victors he's using for his entertainment."

"He won't need the rest of us! No one will be more popular than the girl on fire."

"It isn't about how popular she is. Snow doesn't care. He likes manipulating people! He will never let us go!" Clove looked like she was going to have a panic attack. She didn't want to hear the truth. Cato hated to do this, but someone had to make her understand. Couldn't she see the danger?

"You're wrong." She said coldly. "You're wrong." She vanished into her room and locked the door. Cato did not go after her. She needed to think about what she could do to push suspicions away. Cato had to make sure Snow didn't find out about Clove sponsoring twelve.

* * *

Clove:

This was it, the finale and Clove was glued to the screen. She sat alone in her Capitol apartment, refusing to see anyone. Her life depended on these results. The rule change allowing two victors had been revoked and all Katniss had to do was kill Peeta Mellark. _Just do it! Give them the tragic ending __they want! _

But Katniss was a clever girl. Clove watched as she used a handful of berries to shatter the Capitol's grip on the districts.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you — the tributes of District Twelve!"

Two victors was not part of the deal.

* * *

Chapter 4 complete. Now we move onto Catching Fire and the Quarter Quell! I'll update soon! Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter Five:What a Coincidence

Chapter Five: What a Coincidence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato:

The victory tour had come and gone, with a few bumps along the way. Now, the Quarter Quell was drawing near and the announcement would be made tonight.

"The blue, where's the blue?" The almost eight year old Maximus had enlisted the help of Cato to finish coloring his drawing of a bear-wolf. Cato had no idea what the hell that was, but he'd do anything to keep himself from worrying about the Quell announcement. Snow had probably found a way to use it to his advantage.

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were both still alive. As long as they remained that way, Snow' would find rebellions. The girl had become an inspiration to the districts. She had shown them that the Capitol's rules could be bent if they pushed hard enough.

Clove seemed to be trying to distract herself from the issue. She had spent half the day in her sculpting room, working on some projects. The other half, she had spent in the kitchen. She was still in there, trying to cook diner.

The fire alarm began to beep and both Cato and Max rushed to the kitchen. Black smoke was streaming out of the oven and Clove uselessly tried to fan it away with and oven mitt. The boys laughed.

"This oven is broken!" Clove cursed at the oven.

"Ha! Clove I knew it was you!" Enobaria had a tendency to let herself in the house. Clove had given her a key and Cato assumed that today, she would be watching the announcement with them.

"Hi Enobaria. Did you bring anything to eat?" Clove had given up on her dinner.

"Cake. Everyone loves cake, Clove." Enobaria set down a white bakery box and inside was a perfect chocolate cake.

"Not what I had in mind, but fine. Dig in!"

* * *

After their dessert-diner, Clove decided it was time for Max to go to bed.

"But its only eight-thirty!" The little boy whined.

"You don't have to sleep, just play in your room, okay?" Max made a face but did as he was told. Clove never let him watch the games and he would not be watching the Quell announcement either.

_Shielding him probably isn't the best. _Cato was sure that one day, Max would have to go into the Games. The Capitol loved drama.

The adult trio moved to the living room, where they would be watching the announcement. At nine, a special about Katniss's wedding aired. The public would be voting on a dress. Enobaria made rude comments about each one, however, Cato and Clove weren't really paying attention. Weddings weren't their favorite subject; it was another thing they'd never have. Funny, Cato had never imagined getting married, but when you couldn't have something, you wanted it more.

"Stop complaining, Baria! The announcement is starting." Clove pointed at the TV.

On screen, President Snow took the stage and recounted a history of the Quarter Quell. Created to affirm the Capitol's power, the quell allowed a special rule during the games. Each quell would be different.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," a little boy carried a box onto the stage. Snow pulled out a card and read. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors." The news was not at all welcome.

* * *

Clove:

Clove was sitting next to Cato, his hand in hers as she cleaned the blood off.

"Idiot. Why the hell would you punch a stone wall?" He had reacted terribly to the Quarter Quell announcement. "Honestly, Baria might be right. You are just like Brutus, sometimes!" He was silent, not even sparing a glance at her.

Once she was done playing nurse, she examined him for a second. No movement, just silent fury. Clenched jaw and his good hand in a fist. She didn't know what made him angry: the announcement or the fact that he wasn't prepared to hear it. Se took his hand in hers once again, this time to offer some comfort.

"It won't be us. It's Everdeen and Mellark. They die and the rebellion dies with them." Still no answer. She let go of his hand and moved off the couch. "Fine, go home, Cato. I don't want you tearing apart my house. Come back when you're done being a drama queen."

That comment got him to talk. "I'm not being dramatic, Clove. Are you deaf? We are all going into the reaping ball again!"

"I told you. It isn't about us. We'll be fine. Go home. I'm tired." She wanted to believe her own lies.

He probably didn't buy the whole tired thing, since it was only ten fifteen, but he left anyway.

Clove went upstairs to check on Max, who was soundly sleeping. Crayons were scattered all over the room and she took it upon herself to clean up, all the while trying to find the real reason behind the Quarter Quell rule. Katniss Everdeen will be reaped, since she was the only female. Chaff and Seeder from eleven, because they were 'rebels'. _I go in because I supported twelve. _The thought made her nervous.

There was a good chance that this was no coincidence. Snow had thought this up as a solution to the uprisings. He said so himself, even the strongest can't win, so why would everyone else try? Seeing the victors die was supposed to crush their spirit. _Wouldn't they all be angrier? _Clove pushed the thought out of her head. She was being paranoid. She climbed into bed, hoping for some sleep. Unfortunately for Clove, sleep had plans to ignore her.

* * *

There it is, the beginning of **Catching Fire**! Hope you guys liked it. Yes, I made Clove a sculptor. I thought that since she was good with knives, she'd be good at sculpting with other tools. Makes sense in my head, but it doesn't really matter. Please review! I want to hear from you guys!


	6. Chapter Six:Loopholes

Chapter Six: Loopholes

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato:

Sleep never did claim Cato after he went home the previous night. He figured not many victors were able to sleep thanks to Quarter Quell. They were once again entirely at the mercy of the Capitol. _Nothing's changed._ The only difference was that the Capitol would have the chance to watch them all suffer on television.

It was around noon when he heard a knock on his door. Immediately, he tensed up. No one ever just visited Cato. Clove didn't have to knock because she had a key and no one besides her spoke to him in Two.

He opened the door and was greeted by a peacekeeper. The man had a white envelope in his hand.

"Cato Hadley, a letter from the Capitol."

He took the envelope and shut the door. The rose shaped seal on it stood out; only Snow would use something like that. As soon as he ripped open the envelope, the smell of roses invaded the air. It was a sickeningly sweet scent and it did nothing but irritate him more.

He scanned the letter, which was rather short.

"I am pleased to inform you that a few names are being removed from your list of assignments. I want to personally let you know of one: Clove Kentwell. I have found it in my heart to forgive her mistakes, given the circumstances. I am truly sorry that the Quarter Quell requires you once more to be prepared for the worst, but I have no doubt that you are all eager to remind us why you are victors.

May the odds be ever in your favor,

President Coriolanus Snow"

Cato crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room. Rage so incredible took over his entire body. It was hot and blinding. The Quarter Quell of victors; it was no accident. Forgive? Never. That wasn't Snow at all. If he could change the Quarter Quell rules, he could chose who gets to suffer through them. Everdeen and Mellark were two of those already chosen. The rest would be the victors who posed a threat. Clove was one of those unlucky victors.

Then that overwhelming anger became fear. Fear, not for himself, but for Clove.

_There has to be a way to keep Clove out of the arena..._

Cato had learned that the only way to solve a problem was with action. And there was something he could do. The Capitol never bothered to understand how government worked within their districts and Two was very particular about their laws. There were many rules when choosing both tributes and mentors. Cato could use **one** rule to his advantage. All he had to do was seek out the right person.

* * *

Clove:

Three weeks had passed since the announcement and Clove was being consumed by her thoughts. A couple of days ago, she had received a letter from the president himself, wishing her good luck during the reaping and thanking her for her interest in the last year's games. Yes, he knew about the money she gave Haymitch.

She reached her old mentor's front door and rang the doorbell.

"Clove? It's a little early to be visiting." The sun had only just fully risen in the sky.

"I know, but it's urgent." Lyme opened her door a little wider, letting Clove in. The older woman led her to the study, where they could talk. Clove trusted Lyme, she had been her mentor. If anything was going wrong, Lyme would be well informed.

"Lyme, I think the Quarter Quell rule was created on purpose. It wasn't just chance. President Snow wants to kill Katniss and Peeta. With this victor Quell, he can get rid of anyone who's getting in the way." Lyme's face showed no hint of emotion. "The rebellions in the districts aren't being contained are they?"

Lyme sighed and shook her head. "Some are, but the will to fight is still there. They'll stop for a while, but it won't die."

Clove licked her lips nervously. She was expecting that answer.

"What are **we** going to do?" Clove asked. She wasn't going to sit around and watch everything crumble.

"Clove, you are going to have to listen to me very carefully." Clove remained silent. "The Quarter Quell is no coincidence, you're right. Snow wants to kill Katniss and her fiance. Other victors that could be encouraging the rebellions will be **reaped**. Snow has that power." He used it often when the children of victors were reaped. Lyme hesitated before saying the next part. "I have been keeping up with the news about the rebels and I know of a plan to get both Katniss and Peeta out of the arena."

"What-"Lyme sent Clove a look and the younger girl was quiet. _How are they going to get two people out? No way they'll change the rules again._

"We have a source inside the Capitol." Clove was shocked that one of their own could betray them. "I can't say who, I myself don't know, but they want to help. However, Clove, we don't have a way to make sure Katniss and Peeta stay alive inside the arena."

Clove gathered her thoughts, which were running wild. Someone in the Capitol planning the downfall of their leader? It seemed impossible, but this was reality. _I have to stop running away from it. I have to rejoin everyone else. _This was her call and she would answer.

"What if some of the other victors agree to help? If they knew about the plan, they'd want to." Clove added.

"That's what we've been thinking. But we can't ask them all to put their lives in danger for someone else."

"They're already in danger if they're reaped. I'd do it." Clove didn't dare look directly at Lyme.

"Why would you have to?" Lyme's confusion was present in her voice.

"I made a mistake." She hadn't told anyone this before. She never thought she'd have to.

"When she was up in that tree, her leg injured, no sponsor would donate. I did. She got the medicine and she was able to get out without being stung to death."

"Why do something like that?" Lyme asked.

Clove stood up and started pacing. It was hard to keep still when you felt like breaking down. "Ever since the Snow's Quell announcement, I've stayed up thinking about how things could have been different. If I had never sponsored her. She would have never gotten the medicine, she would have died. Someone else would be the victor. Only one."

"You're not stupid Clove. It's unlike you to do something without thinking." Lyme had discovered this when she mentored Clove. Everything she did in the arena had a purpose.

"I-I thought she'd help, okay? Everyone wanted **her **and no one else. If they had her, I'd be able to stop with the parties and clients! Doesn't that make sense?"

Lyme placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing. Everything that was happening...it was too, much. Being reaped, dying, they were all possible again. Old Clove would have made up her mind to fight. New Clove understood that the Capitol wasn't an enemy she could face alone. Together, maybe they all could. If that meant getting behind Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, so be it.

"Oh, Clove." Lyme began, "I won't lie to you, it was a risk. I get that you only wanted the best, but that wasn't the way. You don't challenge the Capitol."

"I'll be reaped, Lyme." She whispered.

"Someone else will volunteer. Enobaria can't stop talking about what she'd do them." The fanged woman held a grudge better than anyone she knew.

"No. She won't." This was her mistake and she'd face the consequences. Besides, Enobaria would kill Katniss and Peeta as soon as the gong rang. "You said you needed to keep twelve alive. I could do it." Clove repeated her earlier statement, this time with a bit more resolve.

"It's dangerous. You have to think-"

"I'm done thinking! It got me here! If I agree now, I can't change my mind." Clove paused for a second. "I have to ask a favor, though."

"What is it?"Lyme sounded worried.

"Enobaria and Cato will try to volunteer if they hear I'm going."

"I know what you're asking. Cato asked me the same thing the day after the announcement. He said he had a reason for thinking you were in danger." Clove felt annoyed that he didn't bother to talk to her about this 'reason'.

"Then you'll have to ignore his request. He can keep thinking it's done." Clove was now able to look Lyme straight in the eyes.

The tall woman agreed. "If that's what you want Clove. If I can do anything make this easier, I will."

Cato and Enobaria would not be going into the arena. Here in Two, mentors were reaped the day before the Games. Lyme was the victor in charge in charge of mentor reaping and she could make sure Cato and Enobaria were picked. In the meantime, Clove would have to keep them both in the dark about her plans. They'd find out when they were reaped as mentors, but by then it'd be too late to stop her.

"Who would be my allies?" Clove knew it was insane, but there had to be someone else willing to do it.

"You mentioned Chaff and Seeder; eleven is grateful for Katniss, so they might agree. Johanna will be reaped, she's the only female victor, and she'll do it if Finnick's in." He would join if this was a chance to be with Annie.

"I have a little over a month to get back into my old routine. This is a quell, so it won't be easy." Clove never stopped throwing knives, but a career is well rounded. Clove had some weak areas. "Let me know who my allies are."

"I'll try to find out, but communication is limited." Lyme told her.

"I'll find out eventually." Clove left Lyme's house and headed straight for the gym. She refused to waste any time.

* * *

We've made some progress! I thought it made sense that Lyme had some sort of connection, since Two is a strong hold of the Capitol's and she would eventually lead the rebels there. She'd know about their plans, just not all the details. Besides, it's still really early at this point. If you guys have any questions let me know! I want this to make sense. Also, I'd really really like some feedback, so please review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Time Flies

Chapter Seven: Time Flies

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato:

With one swing of her sword, the dummy lost its head. The look on Clove's face was one he hadn't seen in a years. It was a mix of determination and ferocity. This constant practice had a purpose. For two weeks, she had made it her mission to master every weapon. Her reasons were currently unknown to Cato, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying to find them. The Quell was at the top of the list. He asked Lyme, Enobaria, even Finnick! No answer.

"Clove! That's enough practice." She grabbed her water bottle and took a drink.

"Didn't hear you come in. What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen. You've been in her since three this afternoon." She shrugged.

"I'm just training. P never stopped wanting to train."

"You train with knives and your already amazing with them. Why bother with the swords, the spears, the bows?" Clove stayed away from swords and spears, mainly because of her size. They required someone with a bit more strength.

"I like adding to my list of abilities. I want to do this for myself." She said nonchalantly. Clove methodically placed the sword back on the rack.

"You don't do things just because." He had her there.

She finished packing up and she moved to stand right in front of him.

"You don't actually think I'd want to go into the Quell?" She laughed, that high laugh that she used only when she meant to mock someone. "I was the first one to tell you we had nothing to worry about! Even if I were reaped, someone else would volunteer. Baria is dying for a shot at Everdeen." _She's not the one spending hours training._ "I would never volunteer, Cato. Never." The sincerity in her voice gave him little ease. She must have noticed because she continued making up excuses.

"This whole thing has opened my eyes, Cato. I'm completely unprepared for any danger. I hate the feeling, this uselessness! It's annoying. You're always out and about, all over the country! I'm stuck between Two and the Capitol. I need something I can actually progress in. A challenge. So, I practice my sword work and spear throwing."

Cato didn't say anything more. She lifted a hand and began slowly tracing the buttons on his shirt."I'm going home. I need a nice long shower." She looked up at him through long black lashes and he needed no more invitations.

"I'll carry your bag then." He said. This was the most attention he'd gotten from her in a while and only a fool would turn her down.

"What a gentleman!" She joked.

Though she insisted all of the training was for her own benefit, Cato could never be too careful. Clove had proven how reckless she could be when she sponsored Everdeen. Good thing Lyme would make sure she was mentoring this year.

* * *

Clove:

In the living room, the sound of a phone ringing bounced off the walls. Who it was, Clove would find out.

"Hello?" She expected it to be Lyme or Enobaria. Maybe some news.

"Woooo! Happy 21st Clo! You're getting old!"

"Ha! You mean you're getting old, Finn! Enjoy that pretty face while you can." Finnick Odair always called on her birthday. It must have slipped from her mind. "I forgot you'd call."

"Forgot your own birthday? No wonder Cato's been harassing my phone!" What? Cato and Finnick were friends, they have been since before Clove met them, but it didn't make sense to call so often.

"What does he say?" She asked anxiously. The joy she had felt at hearing from her friend vanished, replaced by worry.

"When he first called, he asked if I knew about what was bothering you. Said you'd been obsessed with training."

"And you said.." She pressed.

"I told him I was on my way to Annie's and I'd call him back. I didn't, of course, but he did. I didn't pick up. Clove, you're my friend and I care about you, but I'm not going to lie to Cato. He's my friend, too. And a good one."

Clove pressed a hand to her forehead. "Finn, I'm not trying to be distant! Things are complicated-"

"They shouldn't be! Don't push him away, Clove. Not now. Tell him the truth. Trust is important in a relationship! I tell Annie everything." _Relationship advice from Finnick of all people!_

"You told her about this? You told her that you're going back into the arena? You want me to say, 'Hey Cato, I'm going back into the games and I might die, but I'm going anyway!', that easy? He'd freak and lock me in a room for the rest of my life!" She yelled into the phone. "It's different with Annie and you know that."

She heard a defeated sigh on the other end of the phone. "Fine. Do what you want. If you talked to him, he'd understand-"

"No he wouldn't. He thinks I'm some damaged girl who can't make choices for herself, but he's wrong. I've made mistakes, but I'm fixing them. I made it through the games on my own once, I can do it again."

"You're both right, you know. He wants to protect you, like I protect Annie. But you **are** an adult, so as one of your friends, I'll respect that." She was satisfied by his words. "I do ask that you try to act more...normal. Like I said, don't push him away." There was an awkward silence. "Today's your birthday! Plans?" Finnick effectively changed the mood.

"Max and I are going to the park and then getting some ice cream. Cato says he's making me dinner. I'm kind of worried, he's never cooked anything fancy before..." Pre-made meals were simple and they survived off of them. A full dinner was nearly impossible for either to make.

"You'll be fine! Enjoy it!" In the background, she heard a woman call Finnick's name. It could only be Annie.

"Who's on the phone, Finn?" She heard Annie ask.

"It's Clove. Today's her birthday." He told her.

"It is? Happy Birthday Clove!" Annie sounded genuinely pleased to hear the news.

"Thanks Annie. How are you putting up with Finn everyday?" She asked the older girl.

"He's a lot of fun, Clove. We're going down to the beach today, to find some shells. I'm making bracelets. Maybe you'd like one for your birthday!" Her voice came through clearly and Clove assumed she had taken the phone from Finnick.

"Only if you want to make me one. I'd love one." Clove didn't wear a lot of jewelry, but this would be a gift from a friend.

"It'll be gorgeous! Finn, I'm going to go see if Mags wants to come with us today. Bye Clove!" She passed the phone back to Finnick.

"Annie's into jewelry making. Plenty of shells here in Four. Anyway, I'm gonna go catch up with Annie and you can go catch up with everyone there. See you soon?"

"Three more days." Then it's back to the Capitol. "Bye Finnick." With a click, the line went dead.

Clove took a deep breath and glanced at the clock. Almost 3 o'clock. She'd head down to the Academy to pick up Max soon. Then it's off to celebrate. _Happy 21__st__ birthday to me._ If something went wrong, it would be her last.

* * *

Boring chapter, I know.I meant this to be a sort of filler, just to let you all know how everything is going. Anyway...next chapter will be better. I hope. Please, do review! I'd really like to know what you all think.


	8. Chapter Eight: Secret Keeper

Chapter Eight: Secret Keeper

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove:

Being on the reaping stage was different this time. No adrenaline. No excitement. Just an empty sort of feeling. A fake smile plastered on Clove's face as she waved and smiled at the cheering crowd.

She was led to the tribute waiting room where she would wait for only two visitors.

"Aunt Clo!" Max was allowed into the room, Lyme behind him.

"Five minutes." A peacekeeper said.

Clove embraced Maximus tightly. It was hard letting him go knowing that this time she might not come back.

"Why are you leaving again? The man outside the door explained that we had five minutes to say goodbye." Max was confused by the formality of it all.

"They're just trying to make it special this year. Don't worry about it, I'll be back before you know!" Clove said to the boy.

"Before my birthday? Are you going to buy me a present at the Capitol?" He was excited by the prospect of a surprise gift. Clove jumped on the opportunity to cover everything up.

"Yup! You'll love it!" Max laughed and quickly turned to tell Lyme what she had just heard. Lyme just nodded and reassured Max tht it would be an amazing gift.

Clove smiled at Lyme. "Thank you, for taking care of him." Lyme would be in charge of Max while Clove, Cato, and Enobaria were away.

"It's nothing. Max keeps me company. I'll make sure he's safe." Clove trusted the older woman.

"Max, you have to behave okay? Listen to Lyme and do what she says. And remember to brush your teeth!" The boy scrunched up his face at that last reminder but nodded.

The five minutes were up before they knew it. Clove leaned down to hug Max one last time. She pulled away, taking a long look at the boy. Dark hair and the same eyes as Regulus. _For him. _She was doing this for her brother, too. Snow would pay for all of it.

* * *

When the group arrived at the district two suite, Clove went straight for her room. She threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, hoping that the headache she had would vanish. She stared for all of three minutes, when she heard someone walk into her room She must have forgotten to lock it.

She didn't bother to see who it was. Enobaria was still mad at her for taking her spot. Brutus didn't like her, so not him. And their neon colored escort was afraid of her, as she should be.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Cato's voice was cold.

"I kept my promise. I didn't volunteer. It's not my fault I was reaped." Clove said.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Clove! You knew! That's why Enobaria and I are mentors! You knew you were going to be reaped and you didn't want us in the way!" Clove frowned.

"Don't act like I was keeping this from you. You knew my name would be called and you told Lyme! Why didn't you tell me anything? You don't think I can handle it, that's why!"

Cato got angrier and Clove finally got off her bed.

"This isn't about me! You lied! How could you keep this to yourself? Why do you want to be here?"He sounded desperate for an answer. Clove didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms and stood there. What was she going to tell him? He was too close to Snow and the Capitol. If they ever found out he was hiding anything...his punishment would be worse than death. But he'd find out eventually. He was an investigator of sorts. It would take a while to find all the pieces but when he did, the Capitol would be busy trying to stop a rebellion and Cato would be safe.

"Are you trying to prove that you can take care of yourself?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Because this isn't proving anything! Your being reckless and idiotic! It's not a game, Clove. There are people going in that would want nothing more than to see you dead! They're in luck, because they can do it themselves!"

"I can handle them! I have just as much training as they do!" Clove countered.

"It's not about the training. They'll all turn against you!"

"I don't need an alliance! I'm good on my own!" She really didn't need anyone's help.

"Okay. Fine, but what about everyone else in Two? Do you even care? You don't because you're a hypocrite!" Clove scoffed but didn't stop him from going on.

"You always talk about how you want to be there for everyone. What are we supposed to do when you die in there? What about Max? You didn't even think about Max! He-"

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Don't ever say I don't think about Max! I always do what is best for him. I care about him. And everyone else." _And you, Cato. _

Cato laughed. A dry humorless laugh.

"What a weird way to show it! You've gone mad! Insane!"

"Let me! I don't need your approval! I didn't even know you before my games and I won! I don't need you to protect me!" She didn't even realize that they were both yelling at this point.

"Fine! Do whatever you want, Clove! I don't fucking care! When you're dying in that arena don't expect me to care!"

The door shut after he left and the room was silent. Despite that, Clove could hear her a pounding sound inside her head. Her headache had gotten worse.

She pressed both hands to her sides of her head, hoping that the pressure would bring some relief.

He won't care huh? She doubted he meant that. Part of her wished he had, though. It would make her feel slightly better knowing that she was hurting one less person. The other part of her felt happy that someone cared about her that much. Enough to risk everything for her. Cato was that person; he didn't ever just say it. Neither did, but they both truly cared about each other.

"Fuck this!" She hissed as left her room, intending to find something for her headache.

Only the escort, Tilly, was in the living room. The Capitol woman was focusing her attention on the television, which was off. _Fantastic. She heard the whole thing! _

"Can you get me some painkillers? Leave them in my room, please. Thanks." Clove gathered the remaining shreds of her dignity and went right back to her room. It took all she had to ignore the sounds of breaking glass coming from a room down the hall. Everyone has their way of coping.

* * *

Cato:

The second Lyme called his name for mentoring, he knew. All of it was Clove's doing. The brunette had fled immediately after the mentor reaping, giving Cato not time to talk to her.

In his room, the Capitol glass figurines were now shards of spakling trash on the plush carpet. The paintings that had depicted stunning scenes of nature, were defaced. Made worthless by tears in the canvas.

Cato didn't care. He didn't care about the figurines or the paintings. Most importantly he didn't care about Clove. Nope, not anymore.

He should have known the second his name was called as mentor, that it was her doing. Lyme would only do it for her. He did know, but he was afraid to ask. Would she have lied then?

Probably.

What was the point of it? He didn't understand her motives at all! He tried so hard to protect her from the Capitol and she went on to endanger herself. Truly, she was a selfish woman. Going this far to prove she could be independent.

It took about an hour and a half for the anger to begin to fade and for reason to take over. He was certain of two things: He needed some time away from Clove and he had to find out more about the Quarter Quell. Snow was out to kill the newest victors, Katniss and Peeta. Everyone who was reaped, was there for a reason. To kill and then be killed. Some of them, like Cashmere and Brutus, were especially dangerous. Others would be bloodbath casualties.

_But why was Clove willingly going in? _He said this before, she doesn't do things just because. Everything she did, she did with purpose. Maybe she would kill twelve herself and prove her loyalty to the Capitol. But then she'd have to kill Finnick and Johanna to win the games. They were friends. Clove wouldn't be able to kill them. There had to be something else she was keeping from him. That's what scared him the most. It must be something of extreme importance if she was lying to his face about it. In time, he'd find out what it was. After all, it was his job to find threats. This secret Clove was keeping was definitely a threat.

* * *

Clove is at the Capitol. Next chapter, we'll see the tribute parade and some training, so do keep reading. Don't forget to leave reviews! Thank you!


	9. Chapter Nine: Making Friends

Chapter Nine: Making Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove:

Clove was awoken by a loud knock on her door.

"Wake up! Parade's today!" The escort shrill voice was heard.

Clove groaned. She wouldn't strangle Tilly, but only because she had gotten her the painkillers the day before. Not to mention, she was the only person on her team actually speaking to her.

Clove got dressed for the day, not excited about seeing Leo. The man had been the districit Two stylist for years. He had been the one to dress Clove during her first game. The costume had been awful. She was covered in paint, made to look like a marble statue. Sadly, she had turned out to be allergic to something in the paint and the next day at training, the Career's did nothing but tease her about her bright red skin. Not even Capitol medicine could make the rashes dissappear instantly; it took a whole two days of rubbing green ointment on her skin.

"Oh! You must be Clove!" The voice came from a talking orange. Clove did not recognize her, or the other two people. They must have gotten a new prep team for Leo. "We're so lucky! Every stylist in the Capitol raves about dressing you!"

Really? _I'm not a doll for them to play with! _

Clove's offical talent was modeling; having her picture taken in a riduculous Capitol clothing and make up. That was just a cover up for what she really did in the Captiol. Finnick, Cashmere, Gloss,and a few others listed the same talent.

She let them do their work, tuning out their mindless chatter. She didn't even care enought to learn their names. They trimmed her hair and painted her nails a metallic gold. That must be the color of her costume.

Once they were finished, they gave her a robe to wear and led her into the dressing room.

She took a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"Clove! How long has it been? Too long!" Leo had changed little since the last time she saw him. His lion-like hair was now dyed a sickly shade of green and he had gone ahead with his old whisker idea.

"Not long enough." Clove said snidely.

"I see you've kept your sense of humour. It's refreshing to hear it, dear." He laughed. He honestly thought she was kidding.

"I have." Clove responded. "What am I wearing?" She didn't want to waste anytime talking.

"Aren't you hungry?" He pressed a button on the table and food was lifted up. A variety of items: hot chocolate, bread rolls, salads, soups. All delicious.

"No. I just want to see whatever stupid costume you've created."

Leo grinned, exposing a set of teeth so blindingly white, that Clove looked away. Capiolt citizens always looked unnatural.

"I think you'll like this one, Clove. I made it thinking of your attributes. You'll be a goddess!"

"A goddess? That's been done before." She said thinking of Cato's year.

"I've modeled the costume after a specific goddess, dear. One that reminds me of you! A goddess of wisdom and wit." He told her.

How ironic. No one thought her wise nowadays. Not since she arrived here as a tribute. Clove would be more like the goddess of stupidity and recklessness. She almost laughed at his words but managed to keep a straight face.

"Let's see it. I want to be ready as soon as possible." An Leo did as he was told.

It truly was a beautiful costume. A golden bodice and flowing white skirt.

"There's a headpiece that goes with it." Leo brings out a gold helmet. It appeared to be quite heavy but Clove reminded herself it'll only be worn for a little while.

"It's nice, Leo." She decided to give him a compliment. Why not? This could be the last time she sees him and he really is trying to get her sponsors.

_That's two people on my side. Leo the lion and Tilly the neon escort. _

* * *

She stood next to the chariot, alone. Leo was getting some accesories ready and Brutus was not out yet. She assumed Enobaria was waiting for him to be dressed. Clove had not see Cato all day. He hadn't bothered to show up for breakfast.

Besides her, only a few more tributes were already out. District six, eight, nine, and ten.

District ten stood out this year, not because of excellent styling.

_What are they? Broiled cows? _They were indeed dressed as cows but for some unexplained reason, their stylist had chosen to give them flaming belts. Clove made a point of sending them intimidating glances whenever they looked her way. She needed something fun to cheer her up and nothing worked better than bullying the competition.

Another look around the arena revealed that Finnick and Everdeen had arrived. The two were talking near the district Twelve chariot. Finnick was doing most of the talking and Clove almost felt bad for Katniss. Finn could be a bit overwhelming when you first meet him.

"Looking gorgeous as usual Clove. Really loving the gold on you." She recognized that smooth voice. Gloss, wearing a costume that appeared to be made of icicles. District One, made of ice.

"Go back to your sister, Gloss. She'll kill you if she sees you talking to her enemies."

He laughed. "You and I are never enemies, Clove. In fact, I was thinking we could spend some time together." He was way too close to her. Clove took a step back, a disguted expression on her face.

"You're disgusting. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm never going to be interested." She spat.

"You don't have a lot of time left. I'm making a generous offer." He purred.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it. We've both got a lot of experience. " Clove did not like what he was implying. "Besides, it's only fair. Odair got a turn. Cato did. I'm next aren't I?" He wore a mean spirited smile on his face. Calling her a whore without actually saying it.

"You revolting son a of a-" An arm was placed around her shoulders, stopping her from tearing Gloss's face off.

"Gloss, how nice of you to keep Clove some company. I'm sure she didn't want to be all alone." Finnick said smoothly. Clove was disappointed that he had shown up. She would have loved to use those icicles to stab Gloss.

"I think Cashmere misses you. She's looking lonely over thee." Finnick shakes his head in her direction. The blonde stood by her chariot, a sour and unattractive expression on her usually lovely face.

Clove took this oppurtunity to give Gloss a message. "Tell her I can't wait to see her in the arena. It's a dream come true." Cashmere probably felt the same.

Gloss turned on his heel and quickly left. The threat was clear.

"Good thing I showed up, huh? This could have been ugly." Clove rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. You done harrasing twelve?" She said. "Are you even dressed yet?" She took in his costume. A golden net with a knot tied in just the right place.

"I can't deprive the public of what they want! That would be insensitive. As for twelve, I'm trying to make friends, Clove. You should try it, I could show you how."

"I'm not interested in learning the art of sexual harrasment, Finn."Clove countered.

He chuckled. "It's that attitude that gets you in trouble. It would be a good idea to give them _some_ indication that you're on their side."

Clove frowned. "Me not killing them in the bloodbath should be indication enough."

"I suppose." Finnick said thoughtfully. Twelve probably expected them both to be in the Career alliance, as was the norm. However, Clove wasn't welcome and Finnick wouldn't join without Mags. The old woman had volunteered for Annie. Finnick owed her so much.

"Where's Cato? I haven't had a chance to talk to him." Finnick said.

Clove sighed. "We're not on speaking terms."

"He took it badly then? No surprise there." He popped a sugar cube into his moth. Clove raised an eyebrow. Those were for the horses.

"He'll get over it." Clove said. "I didn't do anything wrong, he's just mad that he couldn't stop me."

"I still think you should have told him beforehand. You're right though. He'll get over it."

_What if it's not soon enough? _What if they don't even get a chance to say goodbye?

"Did you talk to Annie before you left?"

"I did." Clove caught the longing in his voice. "I promised I'd be back to see her. She understands that I'm doing this for us and she's supportive."

"We'll make it." Clove smiled. "We're already victors! It'll be easy."

He smiled back, but Clove knew he didn't believe that. Neither did she.

"Annie made you a bracelet. She asked me give it to you, but this costume doesn't exactly have pockets." Clove laughed.

"Why does everyone here want to see you naked!" She said, gesturing at his "costume".

"Please, don't pretend you don't like the view." He wiggled his eyebrows and she playfully smacked his arm.

"Finnick, great costume! And Kentwell..." Johanna paused. "Could have been more creative with that."  
She and Johanna rarely had actual conversations. Most of their talks involved sarcasm and jibes. Sometimes, a few slaps were gifted.

"Says the talking tree. Redundant, if you ask me." Clove retorted.

"Not asking you. Anyway, I wanted to see that you were both still in. We're good?" Clove and Finnick both confirmed their alliance.

"Us three so far. I tried to talk to Katniss, but she's kind of closed off to an alliance right now." Finnick said. Johanna nodded in understanding.

"I don't think she wanted to see you naked. You saw her during her games. Couldn't stand the sight of her own boyfriend undressed." Johanna smirked at Clove. "Where's blondie? He's your mentor right?"

_Am I no one without Cato? Jeez!_

"None of your business, Mason. I don't need a babysitter." Clove hissed.

"Cool off, Two. See you both in training tomorrow." Johanna walked away.

"Tree. Unoriginal." Clove complained once more.

She heard a sound of pure amazement and turned around to see Leo, who carried weapons.

"Mr. Odair, what a fabulous costume!" Leo let his eyes rake over the district Four victor's body. Finnick didn't flinch.

"I'll tell Alba you liked it. She'll be delighted to hear. Anyway, Clove, I'll see you later. Behave." Finnick returned to his chariot and helped Mags on.

"I'll tell Alba myself. What a great job she did! Wow!" Clove was amused by Leo's lack of self control. Her stylist handed her a spear and shield. They weighed next to nothing and weren't meant to be used as weapons.

"Don't break them, they're fragile." Leo warned her. Clove nodded. She climbed onto the chariot once she saw Brutus and Enobaria approaching. The fanged victor did not speak a word to Clove. Clove's pride wouldn't allow her to say anything first. She failed to realize that all of them were stubborn when it came to admitting their mistakes. It would be a while before any words were exchanged.

* * *

I apologize guys. I said there would be some training, but I had to introduce some of her enemies and allies in the arena. Most of this was really just filler stuff but I think it keeps the story flowing, not everything can be action and excitement. Cashmere really hates her and you'll know why next chapter. Clove obviously isn't crazy about befriending Katniss, but no one said she had to. All she has to do is keep her and Peeta alive. I want to let you all know that I think there will be a lot of Clove's POV coming up, since she's the one going into the arena. Cato will have some parts, but I don't know how often. Thanks for reading and please review!

P.S: I have links to both Clove's costume ref and District One costumes. Just check my profile if you would like to see where the inspiration came from.


	10. Chapter 10: Brilliant Ideas

Chapter Ten: Brilliant Ideas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove:

Clove has never been known for her patience. Sure, she was more patient than say Johanna, but it wasn't enough.

She tapped her foot in an annoying manner as she waited for more tributes to show up for training that morning. She and Brutus were the first to arrive, followed by the lovers from Twelve.

_Time to see her in action. _Clove relished the fact that she'd be able to see Katniss's shooting skills up close. She'd know what she was facing should she have to ever defend from flying arrows.

A little while later, only half the tributes had deemed it necessary to attend training and the day began.

Finn and Mags were sticking together, making knots and hooks. Brutus, Cashmere, and Gloss have made their alliance. Small this year, but twice as deadly. All three won for a reason.

Clove practiced some archery, but quickly gave up after missing the target a few times. She's not terrible, but she doesn't need a bow to stab someone. Knives are much more comfortable and less worrisome to carry.

The knife station wasn't empty. A few other tributes were there trying to hit the targets. They fumbled with the knives and missed by miles. Did they think knife throwing is easy? Idiots. It took years of practice to even master the stance.

Among the knife throwers was Peeta Mellark. Clove was pleasantly surprised to see that he wasn't completely incompetent at knife throwing. He had some idea of how to handle a knife and he often hits the target. Some of the hits could potentially be deadly.

"Peeta Mellark, right? That was a good throw." Clove attempted to give him a compliment. He must be better company than Everdeen.

"Not really. I just got lucky." He shrugged it off.

"Don't be so modest! Luck has nothing to do with it. You've had some practice, I can tell." She picked up a knife and threw it at a target. Thump! Right in the head.

"It takes a lot of work and concentration." Another knife hit the dummy. The center of the abdomen, more specifically the aorta. This person would bleed to death in minutes

Peeta watches her throw,studying her technique.

"Need some pointers?" She asked. Why not have another ally. If Katniss wanted to kill her, Mellark could plead her case.

"Sure." He answered. Clove gave him the friendliest smile she could muster and then threw another knife. Right in the heart.

Before the day ended, Finnick waved her over to be introduced to Katniss. Clove wasn't at all enthusiastic, but it is necessary to kind of form an alliance. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Careers watching them. They can senses another alliance forming.

"Katniss!" Finnick talked to the girl like they were old friends. "This is Mags, my district partner."

Katniss nodded. "She's good with fishing hooks." Katniss had been watching Mags. The older woman mumbled incoherently, trying to talk to young girl.

"She can make a hook out of anything! Amazing, huh?" Finnick praised. Katniss agreed that Mags was talented. Her grey eyes then shifted over to Clove.

"Clove Kentwell. District Two." Clove said.

"I know." Something about the way Katniss said that bothered Clove. The girl didn't personally know her and already, Clove was being classified as an enemy.

"Katniss Everdeen, Twelve. See? I pay attention, too." Clove said.

Katniss frowned slightly.

Katniss Everdeen was a strange girl, in Clove's opinion. She's completely resistant to Finnick's looks and few people are. She was able to stand talking to Cashmere and Gloss, both at the same time. And she did it for more than three seconds, which was incredible. Lastly, she spent a while talking with Nuts and Volts. The district Three victors weren't riveting story tellers or particularly charming. Katniss had to have a her reasons. It didn't matter to Clove what they were, as long as she didn't get her killed.

Clove noticed Katniss was busy staring at something behind her. She turned and there stood Cashmere and the alliance. Cashmere tried to see of she could make Clove explode with only her glare. Clove gave the statuesque blonde a friendly wave and a big grin. Cashmere quickly turned away.

"Cash is so friendly." Clove told the group. Finnick scowled, warning her not to try and start a fight with One. Mags was immersed in one of her hooks.

Katniss seemed intrigued by the interaction.

"Is that why you're not in the alliance? Cashmere didn't want you to join?" They grey eyed girl asked.

Clove smirked. "No. I'm not in because I don't want to be part of their alliance. I don't trouble myself with Cashmere's opinions."

Katniss doesn't pry but Clove suspected she would ask Haymitch. He could tell her.

He'd tell her how Clove made an alliance with the district One girl her games. Satin was a knife thrower, like Clove, but she thought herself more experienced because she was two years older. Clove let Satin believe she could best her and made a deal. They'd kill all the threats and then they'd find out who was the better knife thrower. A competition within a competition, the audience would love it. It was Satin who broke the career alliance by killing the girl from Four. Clove took out the boys from One and Four. Satin got Clove's district partner. They agreed that girl six was next, but before they hunted her down, Clove eliminated Satin. She couldn't trust another knife thrower.

It was possible that the knowledge would end up making Katniss distrustful of Clove, but that was her problem. Clove was still going to go through with the plan. Keep them alive and bust out of the arena.

They split up once again. Finnick and Mags went to the plant station to study, well, plants. Katniss went for archery and Clove finally had her chance to study her.

Accurate was an understatement. Every arrow she launched hit the target and guaranteed death. The arrows traveled at lightning speed and Clove thought it was impossible to avoid getting hit. It would take unbelievably quick reflexes to avoid a death blow.

She wasn't the only one watching. Almost everyone in the room had stopped to observe the archer. The Careers were whispering amongst themselves, already claiming her as an ally.

Katniss wouldn't leave Peeta. She was smart and she'd know they would kill her first once the alliance fell apart.

The head trainer announced the end of training and Clove got on the first elevator. Finnick, Mags, and Johanna joined her.

"Mason."

"Kentwell." Civil enough.

"Haymitch wants us to meet him on the roof tonight. Midnight." Finnick stated.

"What does the old man want?" Johanna asked.

"I don't know, but it's important. It's probably about the games." Finnick said.

"Mags?" Clove spoke this time. She doubted Mags would stay up that late.

He shook his head. "I think it's just the three of us. Plus Haymitch."

Johanna scoffed. "Use your brain once in a while, _Clover_. Too, many people would draw attention."

"Yeah, because a drunk district Twelve mentor meeting up with two careers and the girl from seven isn't suspicious enough." Clove countered.

"Midnight." Finnick reminded them as the elevator stopped at Clove's floor.

* * *

Clove reached the roof top last. Haymitch must have been there first.

"All here, good. I have a few announcements." Haymitch said. Clove noted that he was sober, like he had been last year. "Eleven agreed to help with the mission. Anything they can do to help, they will do. They won't be in the alliance, but they won't attack you." Clove was relieved. That's two people off the enemy list.

"I got a chance to talk to Ella, from Six. I think she's in. Hard to tell with that one."

_A morphling. Not much help there. _Clove recalled seeing her playing at the camouflage station.

"They all know who to avoid and who to watch for. Moving on, Three is crucial to the mission. They need protection so I'm trusting you three with them. Keep Beetee especially close, he's easier to work with. I'd rather you keep both of them with you, but if things fall apart...go for him."

"So we babysit Three and Twelve? Got it." Johanna said.

"You understand what risks you all run, don't you? It'll be dangerous, but you volunteered."

"We know, Abernathy. It's not like we can back out now." Clove quipped.

"You can, but then you'll be on your own in there. As of now, you watch each other's backs. Not just Katniss and Peeta. The goal is to save them, but we can save you, too. Work together, that's all I ask."

Haymitch took something out of his pocket and gave it to Finnick before going back to his floor.

"I'm leaving. This whole meeting thing was pointless!" Johanna complained. She left grumbling about how useless people could be and how Haymitch should have just sent them a note.

"So, what did he give you?" Finnick showed Clove a golden bracelet.

"I have your bracelet." Finnick said. Clove smiled as she accepted the gift.

It was a shell bracelet, like Annie had said it would be. One of the shells was different; it was made of solid gold.

"That one's a locket. It was Annie's idea to add it." Finnick said. Clove opened it and inside were two pictures. One was of her and Regulus on his wedding day. She was an awkward thirteen year old wearing a lilac colored dress. Regulus was beaming, full of joy.

The other was more recent, one she took herself. It was a picture of Cato and a four year old Max sleeping on his couch. It was the first time she had asked him to babysit Max and that was when she realized that Cato would be in their lives for a long time. It was weird that she didn't mind the thought. She took the picture to be reminded of how whole she had felt in that moment.

"How did you guys get copies of these?" She asked. With a free hand, she rubbed her eyes. Already, she felt tears pooling in them.

"We called Enobaria. She was nice enough to do it, since it was for your birthday and it was Annie asking."

"Annie's brilliant! This has to be the best gift anyone has ever given me. I love it. Tell her that, when you see her again."

"I will. Then you can come visit and tell her yourself." It felt nice to make plans for the future.

"I'll visit as soon as I can. Max loves the ocean and he's never seen it in person before." Clove had only seen the beaches briefly during her tour.

"You're crying! I can't believe it!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Am not! I'm tired, that's all. I'll see everyone in training tomorrow. Good night, Finn." She gave him a hug, a real hug, and went back to her room. She stared at the pictures in the bracelet for hours before falling asleep.

* * *

So a lot happened in this chapter. Cashmere hates Clove because she thought Satin could have won. And Katniss won't trust Clove because she betrayed Satin, but hey, that's what careers do. Clove did kind of try to befriend Peeta because she needs at least one of them to like her. Finnick doesn't have a lot of credibility with Kat at this point, so he can't say anything about Clove. And the shell bracelet will come up in a later chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! They inspire me to write more and I'm grateful for each one! :)


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nightmare Coming True

Chapter Eleven: Nightmare Coming True

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games not mine.

* * *

Cato:

Cashmere throws a spear that goes cleanly through her body. Johanna ruthlessly hurls an ax aimed at her neck. Brutus swings his sword, tearing through her chest.

Katniss Everdeen shoots an arrow at her heart.

The most recent nightmare is the worst. In that one, Clove is not killed by another tribute. President Snow makes an appearance. He uses a knife, one of Clove's knives, to slit her throat. He laughs as she bleeds to death right at his feet.

Death used to be something he didn't fear. Snow had no reason to go after Clove before the 74th games. He needed her at the Capitol and she was leverage over Cato. Things changed too quickly with the arrival of the Girl on Fire.

Recently, Cato had been spending most of time trying to uncover the truth behind Clove's motives for being in the Quell. There was plenty of information floating around, but he found it difficult to make sense of it. The most crucial parts were being kept hidden, by someone who was doing an impressive job. Meaning it had to be someone influential. This person knew what to hide and from who.

Regardless, he was sure that a rebellion existed. Their plans were still a mystery, but some names had come up during his investigation. Haymitch Abernathy was prominent on the list. Of course it would be him.

Both the victors from Twelve were going into the arena. Did the rebellion want them dead? Their deaths _could _serve as fuel for the , or they could end it. Did Clove want to be the one to kill them? Were the games this year a distraction from some bigger attack? Was there even going to be an attack?

If he had been more open, Clove would have told him. She was afraid that he'd stop her and clearly that's not what she wanted. As someone who cares about her, he should have been supportive. And more importantly, he should have trusted her. She knew what she was doing.

The games would begin in less than a day and he had wasted all this time. There was still the possibility of her not coming back, regardless of the plans the rebellion had. If something happened to her, what would be the last words they spoke to each other?

Ones of anger and hurt, thrown around during their argument in her room, just after they arrived. Unfortunately, he remembered everything he had said to her. He called her a hypocrite, a liar. He told her he didn't care what happened to her in that arena. Then he said he would watch her die and not feel a thing.

If he remembered all that, she did too. He couldn't take those words back, but he could try to make up for them. Somehow.

* * *

Clove:

The training week ended and scoring sessions began. Clove went into the gym determined to give them her best. She may not have been trying to win, but that did not mean she'd take a low score.

Knife throwing and agility were her strong areas. She decided to throw in some archery, for good measure. As expected, the Gamemakers gave her their full attention and were left impressed by her abilities.

Later that night, the district Two team, minus Cato, gathered in the suite to watch the scores.

The scores came on. Low for some of the less talented victors, namely five and the broiled cows from ten. An eleven for both Clove and Brutus. The older man far from thrilled at having tied, but there was nothing he could now. He'd have to wait until they were in the arena.

_I'll have to keep a close eye in the Careers. All three have a reason to want me dead._

Enobaria congratulated her, making that the first time they spoke since they arrived. Clove didn't blame Baria, or Cato, for being so mad at her. Enobaria didn't ask any questions, she just let her know she expected another victory. Clove assured her that she'd get out of the arena no matter what. It was great to have someone on her side again.

Back on the screen, district Twelve out-staged them all. Both of them managed to get a perfect score. That _never_ happened and Clove couldn't help but envy them just a little bit. She trains all her life and gets an eleven. They make the Captiol look like a bunch of fools and are rewarded with perfect scores. She'd prove her worth once in the arena. They wouldn't last without her or the others.

* * *

Leo was fond of the color gold this year, as he had another golden creation for Clove to wear.

"Gold, honey! It's your color, just look at you!"

The interview dress left her speechless. It was gorgeous, like molten gold that had been poured over her body. Not extremely revealing, but still showing off to the crowd.

Back stage the other victors were lining up. Finnick in a suit that left every other man in the room feeling inadequate. Johanna in a stunning green dress that exposed most of her back. Cashmere in a jeweled gown. It's was short enough to pass as a long shirt worn as a dress, the stretchy fabric hiding nothing. Clove wrinkled her nose. They're trying to sell her. At least Clove's dress gave her some modesty.

Then they all walked on to the stage and took their seats around the host, Caesar Flickerman.

Cashmere talked about how saddened she is by the thought of losing so many victors. Gloss recalled the kindness the Capitol showed him.

Then Clove's name is called.

"Everyone, welcome our favorite district Two sweetheart, Clove!" They cheer for her and Clove yearned for some of her old pride back. All she carried with her was resentment toward the Capitol. Along with an unhealthy desire to see Snow's blood on her hands.

"Clove, lovely gown! You look absolutely stunning! Isn't she stunning, folks?" Caesar drew in the crowd. They yelled words of praise and admiration for the gown.

"Gold is the color of victory, or so I'm told." She said. "I plan of being victorious once more, just to remind everyone why I was crowned in the first place." Arrogance never failed to excite the Capitol.

"We can't wait to see you in action, Clove. An eleven in training this year, you must be in incredible shape." They knew what her weapon was, no need to discuss.

"The 70th games were just a taste, Caesar. This year it'll be a real challenge, so I'll give it my all."

"It is quite a year! Victor against victor! Tell us Clove, what do you think of the Quell?" He asked everyone this question and Clove prepared her answer.

"Honestly Caesar, it's going to be hard. So many of the victors are friends, to me. We're a family." She placed a hand over her heart, looking directly at Cashmere as she spoke. A camera focused on the district One beauty, who mimicked the motion and put on her most heart broken face. "I hate to see them go, and I do hope they'll forgive me."

"Oh, there's that sweet Clove we all love!" Caesar said. The Capitol people clapped and reassured her, that she will be forgiven.

"I'm so glad you all care so much," Clove continued. "I'll need all the support I can get. The love the Capitol gives will be the only thing that will help me recover from such a loss." Clove beamed at the audience and sent them kisses when they cheered. It was a deafening sound. Clove knew they would love to feel needed. All the while, most of them are oblivious to the fact that Snow used them all as entertainment.

"And our love will be there for you Clove! Until then, we wish you the very best for tomorrow and we'll see you back here soon. District Two, Clove Kentwell!"

After that, Clove focused on her allies. She was amused by Betee's nervousness as he questioned the legality of the Quell. Finnick recited a poem she knew to be for Annie. Johanna spoke of her disbelief that the Capitol could be cruel enough to break the bond between a victor and the Capitol. Chaff and Seeder were the most daring, both declared that Snow could cancel the Quell. Chaff actually accused him of not caring enough to do so. Clove could sense the crowds confusion at his words. They hadn't thought about it before. If Snow was President, why wouldn't he do it?

Everdeen made no accusations. Instead, she delighted the audience with a transforming dress. Her white wedding dress caught on fire and became a gown covered in black feathers. A mockingjay.

Cinna's doing. Risky move, to publicly mock Snow like that. Clove admired the bravery displayed by the stylist. No doubt, he would pay a heavy price.

Clove found herself bored by Everdeen. Then, Mellark took a seat. He announced the he and Katniss were married in some sloppy district Twelve ritual. Even better, the girl was pregnant. A child that may never be born. Tears were shed, but not by Clove.

_There goes all my hard work. Last year, it was the star-crossed lovers. This year a baby! Snow will make them targets for sure. _

The audience could not keep it together, sobbing loudly. Then, one by one, the victors stood and joined hands on stage. Clove did not immediately take part, seeing it as a way to irritate Snow further and draw even bigger targets on themselves. Only after most of the victors were holding hands, did she agree to be part of their display. Even Brutus was forced to join them, pressured by the audience's cries. They stood there, as a group, showing unity. The district had not shown their strength as a whole since the Dark Days.

When the cameras turned off and they let go of their hands, the chaos made itself known. No one knew what to say or do. The Capitol citizens didn't know who to turn to for comfort. For the first time, they saw the Games as an injustice. One that Snow could stop, but refused to. Even if Katniss and Peeta were killed in the arena, the Games would never be the same. The Capitol was beginning to understand that Snow cared only for himself. Once that truth was in their heads, they'd be forced to live with it. That, or they could get rid of the tyrant.

No matter what happened to the victors in the arena, Snow's power over the Capitol would slowly slip away.

* * *

Cato and Clove have to talk before she leaves. He tried to find more on the Rebellion, but since it is Plutarch who's involved, I thought he'd be good at hiding things from Cato. Plutarch probably knows Snow has people looking, so he was smart enough to keep quiet.

In the book, Katniss describes the hand holding scene and she can tell the Capitol is falling apart. It's the first victory, making them doubt in the Capitol. I think that was an important scene.

Read and REVIEW!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Emotions

Chapter Twelve: Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games aren't mine.

* * *

Clove:

She was restless after the interviews. It's hard to seep peacefully when all you can do is think about death.

She curled up in the bed provided by the Capitol, in a room that was not her own and held no traces of warmth. When she was last here, she was able to hear the cheers coming from the street. This time it was quiet. The streets had been cleared by Snow's peacekeepers. There would be no celebrations, he wasn't in the mood.

She supposed she should relish the victory. Still, Snow was likely to be furious after what happened with the interviews.

Seeing as she wasn't going to sleep, Clove opted for a snack. It was nearly two in the morning and everyone else was sleeping. There had to be an avox in the living room, waiting to see if anyone needed anything.

She stepped out of her room, quietly shutting the door. Instead of immediately walking to the living room, Clove walked further down the hall, stopping right at the door that led into Cato's room.

He still hadn't said anything to her. At this point, she gave up hoping that he would. Right then, she tried to gather the courage to knock and see if maybe he'd listen to her. But there wouldn't be enough time to find that much courage and Clove ended up walking away.

"Could you get me something to eat? A dessert? Anything's good." She told an avox, who was indeed standing in the living room. The red haired girl gave a sharp nod and then hastily left the suite. Clove took a seat in the living room and waited for her food. Not five minutes later, the avox returned with a large plate. It was a large brownie topped with ice cream and caramel.

_Just what I need. When you can't sleep, you might as well eat!_

Clove told the avox to go, no one else would need anything, so why waste her time standing there? After the avox was gone, Clove turned her attention back to the dessert. As a Career, she never had much of a sweet tooth, but tonight would be the exception.

She dug in and once the dessert hit her tongue, she couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the cool feeling of the ice cream in her mouth and the chewiness of the brownie. Delicious.

Taking another bite, she didn't react when another person took a seat next to her.

"Hungry?" They asked.

"Not really. I couldn't sleep." She answered.

"I couldn't either. For different reasons." Cato was being kept up by his fears for Clove.

"I know. Do you want some?" She held put a spoonful and he accepted the offer. If they were back in two, this would actually be somewhat romantic. Sharing a dessert. Tonight, it would be her way of saying that all was forgiven.

"It's good." He said.

"Right? I wish I could make something like this." She smiled, remembering all her failed attempts at cooking and baking.

They took turns using the spoon to scoop up the treat, enjoying each other's company.

"I know about the rebels." He said. "I know you're involved and that there's some sort of plan in place. Right?"

"I would have told you, but...it would have been just as bad. Or worse. I couldn't risk it." Clove explained. Had she said anything earlier, she wouldn't be there at all. But she had to be.

"I'll trust you on this. I should have trusted you from the beginning and I'm ashamed that I didn't. I know you. You wouldn't just do this for fun. Whatever reason you have for being in the Quell, I'm with you."

It's easy to say that when you don't know how bad things are going to get. Clove hoped he'd be with her for everything that was to come. Whatever it was.

"Took you long enough." She offered him a smile. "Enobaria beat you to it."

Not that Enobaria actually knew anything. Clove reasoned it was better to keep her out, just in case the rebellion failed.

"Guess she _is _smarter than me." He chuckled but there was still a hint of worry in his features.

"You worry a lot. I'm scared, I won't lie about that. I worry, too. But I want to do this. I waited for the chance to finally be free of Snow. I don't want to be a luxury these people can buy. I don't want you to do Snow's dirty work. This Quell...this is it." She said, putting the unfinished dessert on top of the coffee table.

"You're not going to tell me what _it _is?" He asked.

"_It _is a complicated thing. Even I don't know all the details, but I know enough. By now, you probably know as much as I do." She responded.

Clove was aware that he had been searching for any clues. To avoid revealing too much, the exact details were kept secret. Clove was given two assignments: protect district Twelve and get out of the arena.

"Fair enough. You have to promise you'll be okay in there, Clove. You can't die in there. I've been doing all I can to make sure Snow can't hurt you and now there's nothing I can do. If you don't come back, what happens then? I've seen what happens to those who have nothing. I saw it happen to Brutus." He said.

Brutus? The man who felt nothing but hate and bitterness. He was afraid of becoming Brutus.

Clove was touched that he was being so honest. It was rare for them to sit and talk about their fears or their wants. Emotions weren't prioritized in Two. If someone made a list of all things important in Two, they wouldn't have to include emotions.

Cato didn't have any real family left. His mother left him and his father shortly after he was born. Cato volunteered for the games so he could pay for his father's medicine; the man had a heart problem. When he returned, victorious, his father wasn't there to greet him. So he was left completely alone. Cato didn't like talking about what he did before he met Clove and she was completely okay with that. She doubted it was something she'd appreciate knowing.

"You'll never end up like him. It's an irrational fear. And you'll never get rid of me. Doubt anything you want, but you can be sure that you'll always have me _and _Max around. Even Enobaria will be around to bug you." She scooted closer to him and took his hand onto her lap.

"I don't think I want to get rid of you. I love you. I know I don't say that as often as I should, but I do love you." Clove couldn't recall the last time they exchanged I love you's. Had they ever said it?

"I love you, too. I don't need to hear it, I just know. I'm smart." She embraced him, kissing him soundly before burying her head in his chest.

Clove felt like she was floating. There was such an incredible feeling of lightness around her that she wasn't completely convinced this was reality. Reality was so grim this was anything but. It was pure joy.

She yawned, a reflex she couldn't control. Her body was tired and she needed the rest.

"We should go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." Cato told her. Already he was lifting her up. Clove wrapped her arms tighter around him to avoid falling. They would be staying in her room, since it was closer.

"Can't we stay and eat some more ice cream?" She asked, her voice sleepy. If she stayed up, maybe tomorrow would take longer in arriving.

"Nope. Sleep." His voice sounded miles away. Clove remembered nothing more of the night before the games.

* * *

This was the talk between Clove and Cato. Mushy, I know. I'm not awesome at this kind of stuff.

Cato has no idea that Clove is basically a human shield for Katniss and Peeta. Or that they plan on blowing up the force field themselves. He's convinced the rebels will attack the Capitol before too many die in the arena and then more rebels will swoop in and rescue them with no trouble. They kill Snow, take the Capitol, and everyone goes home. That's what he wants to see happen, but it won't. Clove doesn't want to tell him, since it's already so late.

I want the next chapter to be about the arena, so I have to write that. There's going to be a lot more action, so I'm excited! Leave me some REVIEWs, please! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13: Wait For Something Better

Chapter Thirteen: Wait For Something Better

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove:

Goodbyes, they've never really bothered Clove before. She knew she'd see everyone again when she went to the Capitol for business. Cato would come back from whatever district he was sent to. A goodbye was never permanent.

This morning was nothing like that. There was no certainty.

A hug for Enobaria, who offered some last minute advice. Always have water and don't be a show off, just kill. A kiss for Cato, who reminded her to keep an eye out for Brutus and his group.

Brutus didn't say anything. He was already lost in the arena. Clove could feel the concentration that surrounded her district partner. She didn't have to check for the maniacal glint in his eyes. It was there.

Before she knew it, Clove stood in a room, alone with Leo. The stylist was busy ranting about the terrible color choices for the arena outfit. Clove examined it:a thin blue jump suit paired with a thick purple belt.

"What's it good for, Leo?" Clove was anxious to learn something about the arena.

He looked at it thoughtfully. "It's thin, breathable material...maybe it'll be hot. Not good for cold or water, so probably a dry arena. Nothing you can't handle, Clove!"

Clove pressed her lips together, gathering her own conclusions. A desert. Another forest. It could be anything, really.

"Where's your token?"

That's when she remembered the bracelet. That beautiful shell locket and the pictures she wanted to take into the arena. It was still sitting on top of the dresser, in her room. She hoped that Enobaria or Cato would find it and keep it safe.

"I don't have one this year." She said.

Leo offered her one of the many pieces of jewelry he wore, but Clove declined as politely as possible. Time was running out and she had to be mentally prepared for anything.

She stood on the platform and felt it rise. The room disappeared when she entered the dark tunnel and her mind was hard at work, trying to predict the first thing she noticed, was the sun, since it blinded her once the platform was lifted. The effects of the sunlight diminished and immediately, her Career training kicked in.

There was an incredible amount of water; it surrounded her platform.

_Too much water to be of any use. Salt water._

The gamemakers would never give them such easy accesses to something **_that_** crucial for survival.

She continued her evaluation and realized that there was a strip of sand to her left. She followed it all the way to the Cornucopia, which stood in the center of what was apparently a circle. The tributes were placed in a circle, a pair of tributes separated by a strip of land like the one to her left. To her right, was Gloss, standing on his own floating platform.

_He'll be trouble. I have to get to a weapon before he does. _

She searched for some of her other allies. She could see Peeta and Johanna, but barely since they were partially blocked by the Cornucopia. Katniss and Finnick were likely to be on the other side. Beetee and Wiress were both on her side. Clove doubted they knew how to swim and if they did, they would make it to the Cornucopia well after she had reached it.

She used her final seconds to study the area beyond the Cornucopia. In all directions, the beach was surrounded by jungle. Thick foliage that hid unknown dangers.

The gong rang and Clove dove right into the water. Salty, just as she thought, and warm due to the blazing sun. She wasn't a swimmer, so she went straight for land and ran right down to the Cornucopia. She didn't stop to look behind her. Gloss would no doubt be close.

Upon reaching the Cornucopia, she scanned the area for knives. A vest sat atop a silver box that she knew had to contain her knives. She sprinted toward it and opened the box. Ten knives, good for the bloodbath. There had to be more laying around, but a few would do for the bloodbath. Clove didn't doubt her alliance would be strong enough to ward off the Careers; the Cornucopia had to be theirs.

She grabbed the knives and worked on putting them into her vest, while attempting to make sure no one came near. She looked up from her crouched position and saw no Careers near by. They must have thought to gather their weapons first. Another look around revealed Katniss Everdeen, her bow loaded with a gleaming silver arrow. She must have been covering for someone.

A total of eight knives went in the vest; the other two were kept ready to throw. Few tributes had actually reached the Cornucopia. The others were still trying. Clove laughed when she saw Peeta, being pulled through the water by Finnick. Already the alliance was being of use to the lovers from Twelve.

The sound of a spear landing a couple of feet to her left brought her back to the bloodbath. The male from Six had just attempted to kill her. She mentally scolded herself for getting distracted. The morphling was struck down by the man from Eleven. She gave a nod, as thanks, before regaining focus.

She took off, searching for more knives and allies. She spotted the woman from Eleven, engaged in battle with the woman from Nine. Both were armed with swords, but it was clear neither was an expert. Their swings were clumsy and uncoordinated. Eleven appeared a bit slow, despite being the stronger of the two.

_Eleven is my ally! Gather your allies, Clove!_

With that in mind, Clove aimed a knife at Nine's throat and the woman fell. Eleven turned in her direction and the look on her face was that of agony. Clove saw her hand over her abdomen and knew it was a fatal wound. A rush of fury flooded Clove's body and with her second readied knife, she ended the other woman's pain. An ally lost. Another name added to the list of those to be avenged.

A yelp demanded her attention and Clove traced the sound to the mouth of Cornucopia. Beetee lay in the sand, Cashmere standing over him. The blonde had a long knife in one hand and was getting ready to give him a brutal end.

Panic set in and Clove didn't think to take another knife out of her vest. She ran straight at Cashmere, using her momentum to knock her off her feet. The long knife flew out of Cashmere's grip, landing somewhere just out of reach.

It took all of her strength to keep the taller woman down long enough to reach for a knife. Clove took several stabs at Cashmere, but the Career moved too much. Clove managed to hit her shoulder before the woman from One grabbed a fistful of sand and threw into Clove's eyes.

Cursing, Clove stood, freeing Cashmere. She waved her knife in the air in an attempt to stop an attack, while her other hand desperately wiped the sand away to stop the stinging in her eyes.

She was blind for all of three seconds. Clove blinked several times and was able to locate only Beetee. Cashmere had fled, not willing to fight Clove without her weapon. The machete had landed behind Clove and Cashmere , for whatever reason, chose to leave it.

"Beetee, what are you doing here?" Clove was by his side, locating the source of the bleeding. He had a long gash in his back and the amount of blood was frightening.

The man groaned and Clove had no idea what to do. Luckily, the bloodbath seemed to have died down around her; some fighting still going on just out of sight. The area was not safe. There were several weapons left behind and the Careers would not wander, too far once they were done with their victims. Clove saw no one in her alliance near by. Taking the Cornucopia would not be an option. Clove wouldn't even have time to find more knives.

"We're going to move, okay? We'll find some help and you'll be fine." She lifted him onto her back with some difficulty. Beetee wasn't a large man, but he weighed more than one would think.

She heard sounds coming from the other side of the Cornucopia and headed in the opposite direction. That could be the Careers and she wasn't taking any chances with Beetee. Haymitch had said it would be wiser to keep him around, rather than keep Wiress. She was nicknamed Nuts for a reason.

_Which way, which way? Where can I find help..._

She picked the nearest land strip and hoped that she would find someone. Hoping was good enough.

"What happened?" Johanna Mason had rushed to meet them.

"Cashmere." Clove responded.

Johanna helped her carry Beetee a little further, where Clove saw Wiress standing with another man. Johanna's district partner.

The two gently lay Beetee in the sand so that Johanna could evaluate the injury; Wiress immediately hovered around them, checking on Beetee. Clove knew Johanna didn't have any medical knowledge, but kept quiet. She didn't want to argue.

"What are _you_ doing here?" It was male Seven who spoke.

"I'm not here to kill anyone. I'm an ally." Clove pointed to the moaning Beetee. "He needs medicine or something. We should clean the wound." Clove directed that part to Johanna, who was the most reasonable person around at the moment.

"We don't take orders from you." The man grabbed an ax, ready to strike.

This time, Clove immediately reached for a knife. She'd kill if she had to.

"Blight, put the ax down." Johanna growled. "There's nothing at the Cornucopia. All weapons." Clove hadn't even noticed.

"Then we should go. I think the Careers are still back there. I heard some fighting on the other side." Clove said.

Johanna lifted Beetee once more and Blight carried their axes. That left Clove to look out for Wiress.

And they walked. Into the jungle, with Blight and his axes at the front; Clove and Wiress at the back. Day one wasn't over yet and already Clove was off to a bad start. A morphling had almost killed her, she lost an ally, and Beetee could be next to go. Not to mention, Blight hated her and Johanna wasn't her biggest fan.

_Where is everyone else? They made it. They have to be alive. They **are** alive. _

Katniss, Peeta, Mags, and Finnick had to be somewhere in the arena. Maybe they were in better shape than her group.

* * *

Finally, the Quarter Quell begins! I hope that was action-y enough. I'm kind of fuzzy on what happened in the bloodbath, Katniss stays with Finnick, so she doesn't see how Beetee gets hurt or how Seeder dies. This is my interpretation of the events. I wanted Clove to ally with Johanna, since we don't read about her experience before meeting up with the group. And I love Johanna and we need more of her attitude. Please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Truth

Chapter Fourteen: Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato:

What was going on? Finnick had protected Twelve and even helped Mellark reach the Cornucopia. Chaff had killed a morphling trying to get Clove, and Clove...

She had risked dying at the hands of Cashmere, just to save Beetee. To save Volts from three, of all people! This was a bloodbath, everyone fights to win.

Why were they even having to fight? The rebels, where were they? He expected a hovercraft to show up and get the tributes out of the arena.

"Abernathy. A word." He stalked over to where the mentor for Twelve was staring at his screen.

Everdeen and her crew were walking through the jungle, going no where. Clove wasn't doing much better. Sponsors wouldn't want to help her if she continued working with Seven and Three. They wanted pregnant Everdeen and violent Brutus.

"Don't you have a tribute to help? Pay attention!" The older man dismissed him.

"I think a minute away from them won't hurt." Cato insisted.

Haymitch spared him a glance and finally stood. "Fine, have it your way. We'll talk outside." Twelve led him outside of the mentor room and into the deserted hallway.

"What are they doing?They should be out of that arena by now!" Cato got straight to the point.

Haymitch took in his expression and after determining Cato's question to be completely serious, he laughed. A booming laugh that bounced off the walls. Cato was angry, making fists.

"Boy, she didn't tell you anything? I thought, you'd have it figured out"

"Obviously not." Cato spat.

Haymitch's laughter died off and he cleared his throat. "They'll get out, yes, but they have to do it alone. You think we can just reach in and grab them? There's a force field around that arena, you know that. Same thing every year. They have to take it down first."

Cato fumed. "_They_ have to do it? What kind of shit plan is that?" Last time he checked, victors didn't sped their time learning about force fields.

"A plan all the same. And only half of it. I'm gonna tell you what I know to be true; our goal is to save Katniss and Peeta. Others volunteered to make sure they made it. Clove wanted to do it. No matter what, get Katniss and Peeta have to get out alive."

They volunteered to be human shields. For those idiots from Twelve. Finnick, Johanna, and Clove; Putting their lives on the line so the lovers can lead a rebellion that may or may not win against the Capitol.

Cato grabbed Haymitch by the collar and shoved him into the wall.

"She knew what she was doing, Cato. She did. So did the rest. You think she'll give up fighting? You know her better than I do, will she?"

No. She wouldn't. She'd kill and make it out alive.

_Trust her. I said I would and I will. _

He slammed Twelve into the wall once more. "You had better hope she makes it, Abernathy. You better hope someone in there knows what they're doing."

"Someone does." Haymitch smiled lazily. "Be ready Cato. Be ready."

* * *

Clove:

They had been walking for a couple of hours now and the jungle only got thicker. Wiress was getting out of control; Clove had to pull her back alongside the group whenever she strayed too far. The victor from Three had a tendency to walk in circles. Sometimes, she even started walking backwards.

Johanna had taken the lead, letting Blight carry Beetee. She still refused to help with Wiress.

Wiress tugged on Clove's arm, demanding attention.

"What is it?" The group stopped along with them.

Wiress pointed just ahead. "Force field."

They all looked and saw nothing. Clove squinted in an attempt to see some indication of the wall, but it was impossible. She didn't know what to look for.

"Already?" Blight asked, sounding surprised.

_Small arena this year. Easier to find allies. Harder to hide from Careers. _

"The edge of the arena. We'll stop here." Johanna announced.

Just as they all stopped to rest, the cannons sounded. Eight dead during the bloodbath.

"Did anyone see any water?" Blight asked.

"Nothing but salt water. No food either." Clove said.

"We can hunt, but we won't last without water." Johanna added. "I'm going."

"I'll go with you." Clove wasn't going to stay with Blight.

The two women caught a couple of squirrel like creatures, but found no water.

_How are we ever going to keep Twelve alive if we can't keep ourselves alive? With this heat, we'll die if we don't have drinking water._

"Let's head back. Maybe they got something." Clove expected their mentors to have sent a sponsor gift. Preferably water, since they were all well on their way to being dehydrated, especially Beetee. Blood loss and thirst did not mix.

Back at camp, Wiress was mumbling random words and Blight was keeping guard. Beetee was unconscious but the wound was no longer bleed profusely. Clove noticed his skin looked pale and his breathing was shallow. He wasn't getting any better.

"Nothing?" Jo asked. Blight shook his head.

"Should we start a fire?" Blight wondered, eyeing their catch. He didn't like the idea of eating raw meat, especially since they were Capitol mutts.

"No. Someone could see us. We don't know if anyone else came this way." Clove explained.

"You want us to eat raw meat? We could get sick." Johanna said.

Clove sighed. "You can eat it or you can starve. If we light a fire, the Careers could find us."

"Three against three. We can take them. Light the fire, Blight." Johanna ordered.

"No. They could sneak up on us. Look at all the leaves! They have ranged weapons, Mason. Spears, knives, and maybe even axes. I say we don't risk it."

Johanna glared at her. Clove didn't doubt that they could fight the Careers, but Wiress and Beetee couldn't. They could die in a fight and then who would help take down the force field?

"Fine, Kentwell. I hope that meat kills you." Clove ignored her jab.

She skinned the animals and passed around the meat. They weren't likely to get sick, the audience wouldn't enjoy seeing them die from food poisoning.

Johanna tried getting Beetee to eat, but he could not remain awake for long.

"Did you guys see what he's got in his hand?" Blight asked, pointing at Beetee.

Johanna reached for his hands and saw the spool of wire he was holding.

"Wire? He couldn't have asked one of us to find some? What an idiot." Johanna stated.

They didn't question his need for the wire, though. They knew Beetee won his games by using a wire to electrocute the tributes. Maybe he thought of another way to use it. Johanna put it in his belt so he wouldn't lose it.

They all sat on the ground, waiting for the faces of the dead to show up in the darkening sky. Finally the seal appeared.

_One Career. That's all I need to see. Just one._

Clove didn't feel bad for wishing them dead. They were going to die anyway.

The first face in the sky was the male from five. Then the male from Six, the one who tried to spear her. Eight, Nine, one from Ten, and the woman from Eleven. Clove remembered her agonized expression. That was eight faces for the eight cannons they heard earlier. At least she knew Finnick, Mags, and Twelve were alive. But so were the Careers.

"Who wants to take first watch?" Johanna asked, already counting herself out. Clove certainly wasn't going to stay up. Looking after Wiress and hunting took a lot of energy.

Apparently, Johanna didn't want any trouble, since she asked Blight if he wouldn't mind going first. He agreed and it was decided that Clove would take second watch.

She closed her eyes and slept for what felt like 30 seconds before a kick in the back woke her.

"Hey! Get up!" Johanna whispered harshly.

"What?" Clove hissed. "You don't have to kick me!"

"Shut up and listen." Johanna ordered.

Bong noises? Not cannons, bong sounds heard loud and clear.

"How many?" Clove asked.

"Twelve, I think." Blight responded. "I can't be sure."

"Twelve bongs. It could be some announcement." Johanna said.

"It's too early for a feast. What else could they want?" Blight wondered.

Just as he finished speaking, lightning struck near by. Looking up at the night sky, Clove was able to see that it was nearby, making it's way over them. A storm was coming there way. Water.

"Let's just wake Nuts and Volts. We can try to catch some in our mouths or something." Johanna suggested.

That was the best idea they could come up with, so Clove shook Wiress awake and helped her stand. She quickly told her about the storm and asked her to cup her hands to collect water.

It didn't come immediately. The lightning went on, but no rain came. They waited, about an hour, when finally something fell. The first few drops fell heavy with a "plop" sound that didn't resemble the familiar sound of rain. More drops fell, one landing on Clove's cheek. It was warm. She brought a hand up to touch it and when she examined the rain, she saw the odd color.

_Impossible! Not water. Sticky, hot, bright red blood. _

She didn't have to tell anyone else, they, too had figured it out. They were horrified by it.

The blood rain was pouring down, the size of the drops was incredible. They all tried to run, to call to each other. Clove had thought to grab Wiress by the hand and drag her along, not sure which way they were going. She had seen Johanna take Beetee and Blight had gone some other way, taking the axes.

"_Not real. It can't be real it's a trick!" _

She had keep repeating the words in her head, or else she'd let the fear and disgust take over her.

Clove continued to pull Wiress, getting more desperate as she went. She tried using her free hand to bat away the raindrops away, but that was a stupid idea that occurred only to provide a false sense of protection. There was no way out and the blood rain was still falling. Clove tried calling her allies but every time she opened her mouth, the red liquid poured in causing her to choke. She'd drown.

Then a miracle; the rain stopped. Only it didn't, she could still hear the sound of it falling near by, a couple of meters away. She was bewildered by the development; it was raining in _one_ section of the arena, not anywhere else.

Clove kept going a little further, glad to find that Wiress was still there, holding on to her arm. They both crumbled onto the ground and Clove heard coughing and retching. It was her and Wiress making those awful sounds. Clove wondered if they had been doing that all along.

She was exhausted and shocked. The sticky red substance was covering every inch of her body. Salty smelling and thick.

Clove used her blood covered hands to try and wipe some of it off her face, just enough so she could see better and speak without getting more into her mouth. The taste of the liquid was as real as its appearance and smell. Like chewing on rusty metal.

Clove laid down on her back, greedily breathing in the oxygen; trying to process the fact that it had rained _blood _and she had almost died in it. Her hands flew to her chest when she remembered her knife vest. The knives were covered in fake blood, but Clove couldn't sit and try to clean them. She had wasted enough time laying there.

"Nuts?" Clove said. "Wiress, you're okay. We're out." Clove wiped her face off, too, as best she could.

"We have to find Johanna and Blight, okay?" Clove paused to help Wiress back on her feet. "They have Beetee with them." Wiress would cooperate if she knew she would see him again.

After a few minutes of wandering around and calling out, they spotted two red figures on the ground. Johanna and Beetee. Clove dragged Wiress over to them.

"Check on him." Clove would check on Johanna.

The other girl was laying still, probably tired after carrying Beetee out of the rain.

"Mason? Can you hear me? I brought Wiress, where's Blight?"

She sat up slowly and Clove didn't move to help. Johanna wouldn't want it.

Johanna shook her head, coughing a bit. "I heard a cannon." She took a breath."I think he hit the force field." That made sense. Poor Blight.

Johanna must have been at least a tiny bit upset. Blight was her district partner and she might have wanted to get him out of the arena if she could.

"I'm sorry." Clove said. Johanna didn't respond, a sign that she would accept her words and might even believe them to be sincere. They were.

"Let's get out of this jungle." Johanna said determinedly.

Clove didn't complain when Johanna took Beetee and left her with Wiress.

* * *

Clove and Jo are going to meet up with the others soon. I'm really going to try and follow the book, but I don't want to copy and paste all the dialogue. I'll just reword it and add some here and there. Hope you all don't mind. Read and REVIEW! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Of Mice and Clocks

Chapter Fifteen: Of Mice and Clocks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games. Or the song.

* * *

Clove:

"_Hickory, Dickory, Dock!_

_The mouse ran up the clock._

_The clock struck three_

_And did he flee,_

_Hickory, Dickory, D-"_

"Wiress!" Clove roughly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Be quiet! If you aren't, I'll make you quiet! Do you understand?" That song was never-ending and frankly, Clove hated it.

"All talk." Johanna growled. Clove shot her an evil look and Johanna rolled her eyes.

They had wandered around in the jungle for hours, since neither really wanted to be exposed back on the beach. At least they'd be hidden in the thick trees.

Over night, there had been two cannons, both separated by only an hour or so. Wiress had given up on her mouse song, but replaced it with "tick,tock", which was not any better.

The sun rose and the group continued their walk; some hours later, another cannon. This time, they saw a hovercraft pick up a body.

"I saw that wave hit. Must have gotten caught in it." Clove said. Johanna didn't acknowledge her.

They walked a few more feet when Johanna finally snapped.

"That's it!" She dropped Beetee and he just laid there, too weak to move. Then, the angry Johanna stamped the ground, yelling obscenities. Wiress wasn't affected by Johanna's rage and she continued her "tick,tock.". It was then that Johanna walked over to her and shoved Wiress onto the ground.

"Damn it, Mason! It's not her fault she's a nut job!" Clove ignored the slight disappointment she felt. Johanna didn't do anything to actually hurt Wiress. The woman would keep talking as soon as she was back on her feet.

"You're next, Two! You're a pathetic idiot and completely useless!" Johanna yelled.

"Useless? I could have left Nuts to die in that rain, but I didn't! Beetee is probably going to die, so she's the better option right now!" Her reply made Johanna even angrier.

"It's _your_ fault he's dying! You should have looked for him! He's from_ Three_, he can't fight anyone!"

Clove had had enough.

_I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill them now and then find the others. I'll just blame it on mutts._

She'd find her own way out of the arena.

Clove remembered she was still wearing her vest, but the knives were glued in with dried blood. They were of no use to her in that condition. She'd have to use her hands. Johanna would be first. Strangulation was the easiest method. Then Wiress, who wouldn't fight back . Clove would just leave Beetee to die. He was already half way there, so no one could blame her.

Locking on her first target, Clove flexed her hands., readying them to wrap around Johanna's neck. Johanna was still busy yelling at no one to notice; Clove would catch her off guard.

"Johanna! Clove!" The voice was familiar.

"Finnick!" Johanna called.

It was indeed Finnick Odair who was running toward them.

"What happened to you guys?" He asked, taking in their brick red coloring.

"It was raining," Johanna began. "We thought it was rain, because of the lightning and we were so thirsty-"

"It was blood. It couldn't have been real, but everything about it was real enough. We couldn't see anything and every time we screamed or tried to call to each other, it just poured into our mouths." Clove added.

"We stumbled around. Blight hit the force field." Johanna finished.

"I'm sorry, Jo." Finnick offered, much like Clove had when she realized it was Blight who died.

"Yeah, well, we weren't close but he was from home. He left me alone with these three." Johanna poked Beetee with her foot. "Knife in the back. _This one_ wasn't paying attention." She meant Clove, who narrowed her eyes in response.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock" Wiress interrupted.

"Yeah, we know! Tick, tock." Johanna repeated.

"She's in shock. She'll be fine in a few hours." Clove told Finnick.

Wiress somehow ended up bumping into Johanna, who once again shoved her into the ground.

"Lay off her!" Clove saw Katniss Everdeen, standing with Peeta Mellark. And no Mags. Clove resolved to ask about her later, maybe when Finn wasn't around.

Johanna had never appreciated being told what to do, so Katniss got a slap in return. Clove had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing at Katniss's face. Johanna began to yell at Katniss but was cut off by Finnick, who threw her over his shoulder and walked toward the water.

Clove watched them go, then turned to Katniss.

"Stings doesn't it? That hand print fades, though." She told the girl. Clove had been on the receiving end a few times in the past.

"Peeta." She greeted him with a smile, since he was the more agreeable of the two. And it didn't hurt that he had a gift with knives.

Clove left the lovers and joined her other allies. She let the water help wash away most of the dry blood. As soon as she could, she took off the vest and tossed it onto the sand. Soaking the steel knives in the salt water would cause damage.

Once she was clean, she worked on her knives. She tried to peel off some of the red. It took several minutes to get most of it off and even then, some bits stuck to the blades.

Clove returned to the camp, where Johanna was occupied with eating some shellfish. Clove saw the woven bowls, all full of shellfish and clear water, and immediately helped herself to some. She had forgotten all about her hunger and only now was she starting to feel the effects of an empty stomach.

"You're going to choke on that, Mason." Clove said, sitting next to Finnick, who watched them eat. Johanna was inhaling the food at a speed the was almost inhuman.

"You wish." Johanna replied before returning to the food.

Clove glared at the brown eyed girl and then noticed Wiress and Beetee sitting there, with Twelve. No longer were the District Three victors covered in blood. She gazed out onto the water and saw their clothing soaking in the shallows.

"You two cleaned them up?" Clove reasoned it had been Katniss and Peeta who did it. "Saves me the trouble."

"I dressed his wound with some moss. It should stop it from bleeding out." Katniss explained to the group.

"Oh you're a healer, too? Great." Johanna said sarcastically.

"So_ healer_, do you think he'll make it?" Clove asked.

Katniss didn't look sure. "I don't know. He lost a lot of blood and the moss is all we have to work with. We'll have to wait and see."

Clove frowned. If Beetee died, they'd be stuck with Wiress. Was Nuts even aware that they were in the Games again?

"Katniss did a good job with the moss though. I think he'll heal." Peeta added.

Clove recalled the previous Games. "She helped you last year, right? Ugly wound, you're lucky Slate wasn't smart enough to kill you quickly!" Clove laughed at Slate's stupidity. Last year's District Two tributes had been a disappointment.

Katniss wasn't at all amused by the reminder. She gave Clove a dirty look and Clove responded by calmly taking a sip of water. It wasn't her job to amuse Fire Girl.

The archer tried to feed Beetee some shellfish, but he only had a few bites. The water was more important and thankfully, he was able to drink.

"Finnick, what were you all doing while we drowned in blood?" Johanna inquired, acting as though their near death experience wasn't a big deal.

Clove glanced at Finnick. He wasn't being his usual chatty self, but that was likely to be because of Mags. His eyes were a bit red and his once flawless bronze skin was covered in tiny scabs. They had a bad day, apparently.

"We camped inside the jungle but there was a fog that came for us. It was the middle of the night and we all thought it was nothing. It was toxic, though. It seeped into our skin and we weren't able to move. We had to soak ourselves in the water to get it out. Then these monkey mutts attacked. Six cam out of nowhere and a mutt got her. You guys showed up after that." Finnick had given them a quick summary of their time in the arena. His voice monotone. Nowhere in the story did he talk about how Mags died, but Clove didn't expect to hear it from him. She shared a look with Johanna, both wordlessly agreed no to ask him about it.

"We should get some rest and plan later. I'll take first watch." Finnick offered.

It was early in the morning, but Johanna, Clove, and Wiress had not gotten much sleep. The blood rain and the fleeing made it difficult.

"I'll do it. Someone can join me. Anyone but you, Kentwell." Johanna said.

Clove shot her a glare. "You carried Beetee for miles, Mason. You're in no shape to keep watch. What if you fall asleep? We'd be killed. I'll take first watch." Clove countered.

"No." Jo said. "You get second watch. Finnick will join you." She looked to Peeta and Katniss, silently demanding that one of them volunteer to stay up with her.

"I'll stay up." Katniss put a hand on Peeta's shoulder, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Clove found it challenging to tell if it was an act or if it was real. It didn't matter at this point.

"I can keep watch alone, Johanna. You can sleep if you want." Katniss said.

Johann refused to sleep and Katniss didn't force her.

Clove laid down on her side, her back facing the two guarding. She listened as Jo asked Katniss about Mags. The girl from Twelve told her that she had died in the fog. Finnick hadn't been able to help her. Clove frowned, knowing Finn felt guilty about Mag's death.

Johanna scolded Katniss, telling her that Mags was his mentor and half of his family. Katniss confessed she didn't know, but Clove's dislike for the girl grew. She had no idea what they were all giving up for her and her rebellion.

"Why'd you bring Nuts and Volts?" Katniss asked.

"Haymitch told us it was a good way to make an alliance with you. You wanted them, right?" Johanna responded.

"I appreciate it." Katniss said.

"You better." Clove could hear the hatred in Johanna's voice. So it seemed that neither of them liked Katniss Everdeen. That was one thing they had in common.

"What about Two?" Katniss asked.

"Kentwell? She's harmless. Nothing in that head of hers." Johanna said.

"The Careers don't trust her to be in their alliance." Katniss didn't say it out loud,but Clove knew the girl didn't trust her with her group either.

Johann was silent before surprising Clove with her next words. "I trust her to put a knife in Cashmere's throat before she puts one in mine."

Johanna didn't trust her _not_ to kill her, but she assumed she was behind Cashmere on Clove's kill list. At the moment, she was right.

Wiress was unable to sleep and she crawled over to Jo and Katniss. She still repeated the phrase "tick,tock" and no one knew what to make of it. Johanna chose to sleep rather than put up with her.

Clove followed her example and drifted off. Unfortunately, no one got more than a few hours of rest.

"Get up! We have to go! The longer we stay, the more danger we're in!" It was Katniss, going around waking everyone but Three.

"Why?" Johanna asked moodily.

"The arena is a weapon. It's a clock." Katniss Everdeen had gone mad.

* * *

Katniss doesn't trust Clove and Clove doesn't care. She has a job to do and Katniss is not going to get in the way.

Katniss is going to explain the clock thing in the next chapter, so until then, leave me some REVIEWS! You guys have been really supportive, so thank you all!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Control

Chapter Sixteen: Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not own THG.

* * *

Clove:

"You've been drinking the salt water, haven't you?" Clove asked.

Katniss blinked, bewildered by the comment. Clove knew the girl could be irrational, but to drink the salt water? That was the stupidest thing anyone could do.

Katniss regained her confidence."The arena is shaped like a circle, it's a clock. Tick, tock; that's what Wiress meant by it. Every hour, something happens in one section of the clock. The Gamemakers divided the arena into sections. Twelve sections, twelve hours."

Katniss gave her allies time to process the information.

"That makes sense." Finnick mused.

"It's efficient." Peeta added. "They kill us off faster that way."

Clove was thinking it over. The theory would explain the small size of the arena...

"Really? A clock? So what happens? We run around in circles and hope not to get caught?" Johanna challenged.

"Look." Katniss pointed to section of the arena. Clove followed her hand to a section not too far off, where rain poured down. "That's the blood rain, where you came from. To the left, the lightning storm. We were on the right, where the fog got us."

"That doesn't prove anything, Everdeen." Johanna argued.

"I'm not done! Each event is separated by an hour. It will rain for an hour, then the fog will start next to it. We're on the wedge with the monkeys. That's coming up. We have to move." Katniss concluded.

"We never saw anything happen while we were walking. You said every hour? Well, we walked through the jungle for hours and nothing." Johanna refused to agree with Katniss's theory.

"We walked the other way. Counter clock-wise." Clove looked to Katniss for confirmation. The girl nodded. "That's why we didn't see anything. And it took us hours to find you because we went all the way around."

"We should go then, Jo. Katniss is probably right." Finnick said.

As soon as Finnick asked her to move Johanna did so, but not without a scowl on her face. No one wanted to fight the monkeys. They began to gather their things. Clove rearranged the knives in her vest, a few still had some blood stuck on them.

"Wire." Beetee said as Peeta tried to get him up. The weakened man was unable to walk on his own.

"Wiress is here. She's fine." Peeta told him.

"Wire." Beetee repeated.

"He wants this." Johanna walked out to get his spool of wire. "He went into the blood bath just to get this. It's worthless!"

It was covered in blood and would have to be cleaned before he could use it. Maybe Beetee had finally come up with a plan and it would help them get out of the arena. Katniss and Peeta knew nothing of the plan and they weren't to be told.

"It's a pretty big spool. He could use it to attack someone." Clove said, wanting to justify their nee for it.

"Can you imagine him beating someone with this?" Johanna asked. The image was quite amusing.

"He won his Games with wire. He set up the electrical trap." Peeta shared.

Katniss was getting suspicious. "I thought you'd all know that. Everyone calling him Volts and all."

Johanna was irritated by her comment. "Guess I'm just too stupid to remember. I was kind of distracted trying to keep your friends alive and you were out what? Busy getting Mags killed?"

Clove saw Katniss reach for a knife in her belt and she did the same, moving her hand to one of her own knives. She'd side with Johanna, only because she had known her longer.

Johanna had seen the threat and she immediately threatened to rip Katniss's throat out.

Clove instantly thought of Enobaria. She thought of home. A fight would break the alliance and their plan would fail. She'd never make it home, then.

"Mason, relax." Clove said in a warning tone.

As always, it was Finnick who stopped the fighting, casually asking that they watch their step, in case there was a trap. They walked on to the Cornucopia. Finnick led and Katniss stayed in the back, bow in hand.

Katniss Everdeen was a danger to the plan. Clove was making an effort to get along with everyone and avoid a fight, but Katniss would do no such thing. The girl on fire would strike the moment she saw danger.

Clove slowed down, falling into place next to Katniss.

"Don't try starting a fight, Everdeen." Clove whispered.

Katniss didn't look over at her, but she responded. "Threats mean nothing in the arena."

"It's not a threat, it's a reminder." Clove insisted. "Alliances are temporary. As soon as one person turns on another, everyone joins in the fight. I'm a reasonable person, I don't want to rush things. We can accomplish so much more as a group."

Clove expected Katniss to understand her meaning and the girl did not disappoint.

"The Careers." Katniss said simply.

Clove nodded. "Exactly. Keep it together until they're dead."

"After that?"

Clove wanted to hit her. Katniss was adamant in finding a reason to end the alliance early.

"We can all have a go at each other." Clove smiled at her. "I might even let you watch me take down Johanna."

She sped up, leaving Katniss alone in the back.

_If she's smart, she'll stay down. One wrong move and this rebellion loses a star-crossed lover. _

There didn't seem to be any waiting danger at the Cornucopia, but the group approached with caution. The Careers could be anywhere.

After finding that the are was safe, the victors settled down and chatted while Wiress cleaned the wire in the shallow water. Now that Wiress's tick-tock was deciphered, the woman returned to singing her mouse song. She stopped singing only to point out the fog seeping out of the forest.

"Two." Katniss declared after having studied the position of the sun in the arena sky. "The fog comes out at 2 o'clock. "

"She's smart." Peeta complimented Wiress. "Figured it out before all of us!"

"She's more than smart." Beetee was strong enough to join the conversation. "She's intuitive. She can sense danger before anyone else. Like a canary in one of your coal mines."

He directed that comment to Peeta and Katniss. Finnick spoke for the rest when he asked what it meant.

Katniss explained the canary comment Clove was bored by the story and she didn't bother to show any interest. She played with her knives instead.

Johanna, Finnick, and Clove ventured into the Cornucopia after story time ended, searching for any extra weapons. Clove was overjoyed to find plenty of knives. All shapes and sizes. Some curved, some straight, but all perfect for the arena.

_Oh, the things I could do with these! _

Near by, Johanna swung an ax and it stuck in the side of the golden Cornucopia.

"Show off." Clove muttered.

Johanna heard. "You wanna try it with one of your butter knives?"

Clove scowled, but held her tongue.

"Alright you two, back to camp." Finnick called.

Katniss and Peeta had stayed behind. The lovers had carefully drawn a map of the arena in the sand.

"You guys didn't see anything in the others, so those are blank." Katniss explained. Seven spaces with nothing in them. They only had five spaces filled in: lightning at 12 o'clock, blood rain at 1, fog at 2, monkeys at 4, and the wave at 10.

"That's more than we knew this morning." Peeta was always the optimist.

Then, silence. Katniss reacted first, loading an arrow and turning to see Wiress's corpse hit the sand. Gloss stood behind her, a bloodied knife in hand. He took an arrow for the head as punishment.

Clove whirled around to find Cashmere just as she got an ax to the chest. Clove wasn't even upset that it was Johanna who got her. Dead was dead.

Three cannons, one after the other, confirmed the deaths of both from One and Wiress. That left Brutus alone. Clove's partner ran down one of the spokes and they all readied weapons for the chase.

Clove took two steps before she lost her balance, crashing onto the sand. The Cornucopia was _spinning_. She felt the force pull her out into the water and she had to hug the sand to keep from being thrown off. The spinning stopped and Clove sat up, spitting out the sand that had gotten into her mouth. Her allies were doing the same.

"Volts?" Johanna and the others searched the area.

They saw him floating in the water and Finnick swam out to retrieve him. Katniss went out next, asking Clove and Johanna to cover her. She went straight over to where Wiress's body floated, a hovercraft already near by to pick it up. C love was confused by her actions, but then recalled the wire Wiress had been cleaning. Katniss had been the only one to remember.

Finnick made it back with Beetee, who had miraculously managed to hold on to the glasses he wore. Katniss handed the wire over and they watched him unravel it. It was thin and golden in color. Beetee just ran his fingers through it. Clove understood what it meant: he missed Wiress.

Johanna lost Blight. Finnick lost Mags. Now Beetee had lost Wiress. Clove wouldn't mind being rid of Brutus.

"Let's go." Johanna said. "I want off this island."

It seemed that the spinning had eliminated their sense of direction. All of them took off toward different spokes.

"The tail of the Cornucopia points to twelve." Peeta said.

"Before they spun us." Finnick added. "I was going by the sun."

Katniss was sure the sun indicated it was 4 o'clock. Beetee then shared his logic. The Gamemakers could have shifted the jungle as well, so their 4 o'clock wouldn't match the arena's 4 o'clock. A depressing thought.

"We can try and follow Brutus's tracks." Johanna suggested.

Clove shook her head. "None left." Whatever tracks they had were lost when the Cornucopia spun.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Katniss said remorsefully. "I gave away our only advantage."

"We'll have it back when the wave hits at 10." Beetee said.

"They wouldn't redesign the whole arena, Katniss." Peeta added.

"You had to tell us so we'd move camp, brainless." Johanna's words were offered as comfort for Katniss, even of it was with an insult attached.

Johanna then returned to normal, demanding water. They chose a random path and walked to the beach.

"I'm going to go tap a tree." Peeta said. "It should be monkey hour,but I think we're good here." The beach was monkey free.

"It's my turn." Finnick interjected.

They couldn't let Peeta go near the jungle. They didn't know what the time was, so anything could jump out and get him.

"Katniss can do it." Johanna said. Then, she turned to Clove for additional support.

Clove reached for a large leaf, giving it to Peeta. "We need another map, Peeta."

Finnick and Katniss went into the jungle, with the latter once again wearing a look of suspicion. Peeta didn't work on the map, instead choosing to worry about Katniss.

Katniss was bound to notice their odd behavior. She would gather information and come up with her own theory. What that theory would entail, was a mystery to Clove. Even now, Katniss didn't trust them. She had hesitated when leaving Peeta with Clove and Johanna. Katniss knew only one could live but she still worried about him. If she planned to sacrifice herself, then she could leave with Peeta at any moment. That was the worst she could do.

Clove took a seat with the others and waited for Katniss and Finnick to return with the water. Besides Everdeen getting suspicious, everything was going Clove's way. Just the way she liked it.

* * *

I know this is all a repeat of the book, but I'm trying to add stuff. Kind of letting you all know how Clove is reacting. So far, we know she worries that Katniss will derail the mission. She doesn't want Katniss to leave the alliance or do anything to end it prematurely. She's going to keep an eye out, in case anything happens.

If you guys have any suggestions for me, please let me know. I'd really appreciate it. :)


	17. Chapter 17: The Mind Is Poison

Chapter Seventeen: The Mind is Poison

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Finding peace inside the arena was a difficult task and was only made more difficult by useless interruptions.

"I'm gonna go in there and help out." Peeta said breaking the silence.

He got up and began to walk, but Johanna pulled him back. "They're fine. Wait here."

"Sit, Peeta. If they need help, they'll call for us." Clove added.

"No one's going to go help them." Beetee announced. Clove saw that he was standing at the edge of the jungle. Almost past the trees. "There's a barrier."

Peeta rushed to join him. Clove and Johanna followed. They all walked until they were standing next to Beetee. Clove put her hand flat against the barrier, trying to prove its existence. There it was, smooth and invisible.

"It doesn't hurt to touch it." Peeta said.

"It's not electrified, just a wall." Beetee said.

_What for? A simple wall won't kill, we're missing something..._

"They're coming back." Johanna said.

"Is she hurt?" Peeta asked worriedly. They could all see Fininck having to drag Katniss along.

"They're going to hit the wall." Clove said. They were running full speed, completely unaware of the danger.

Peeta banged on the invisible wall.

"Katniss! Finnick! Stop running!" He yelled. "There's a barrier! You'll hit it!"

He kept yelling at them to stop, but they couldn't hear anything. Johanna stood next to him, listening to him call out to the pair. Clove watched him as well.

Finnick and Katniss bounced right off when they hit. Katniss was fine, but Finnick got a bloody nose as a result of hitting the ground face first.

"It's a barrier to keep them in for the hour. We can't help them." Beetee announced.

The older man shook his head, looking at the two trapped inside. Silently, he told them they were trapped. Peeta put his hand up against the wall and Katniss pressed her own against it.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I can't get you out, but I won't leave you. I promise, I'll be right here." Clove looked on sadly. Peeta truly loved Katniss and she had to have some sort of feelings for him. They were so unlucky. Not that Clove had better luck, but it wasn't fair for any of them.

"She can't hear you, Peeta. I think it's soundproof." Clove told him.

The blond boy didn't respond, instead just staring at Katniss. She returned his gaze, completely focused on his face, drawing comfort from the presence of a loved one.

"What were they running from?" Johanna asked just as the answer appeared.

Birds flocked to the trees. Not just any birds, jabber jays. Dozens of them. They opened their beaks but no one outside the enclosure could hear them. Whatever the sound was, it made both Katniss and Finnick uncomfortable. In a split second, Katniss ripped away from Peeta and shot her arrows into the trees. It was in vain, since the dead birds were quickly replaced by more. Katniss gave up and curled up on the ground, her hands pressing tightly against her ears.

Clove sat on the other side of the wall, watching them. Waiting for the hour to pass and the wall to disappear. Peeta was having an extremely difficult time watching Katniss suffer; her pain was his pain.

"What are they hearing?" Peeta asked.

"The jabber jays mimic voices. The traps are meant to kill, so it can't be anything pleasant." Johanna said flatly. "The Capitol knows what we all fear. Losing our family."

Clove knew she was right. It had to be Katniss's sister. Her other family members. Maybe friends. For Finnick, it had to be Annie. Katniss and Finnick where trapped, having to listen to the suffering.

Clove then had a terrible realization. The jabber jays, they only repeated what they heard. If they were really replaying the screams of Annie and the others, that would mean they had to have heard them before. It was possible, that the Capitol had them all hidden away. And if they had Annie and Everdeen's sister, they had everyone else. Even Max.

The rest of the hour went by at a tortuously slow pace, as Clove could only think about her little nephew. She hoped, probably against all odds, that Max was somewhere safe. That Lyme had kept her word and had sent him somewhere even the Capitol couldn't reach.

Thankfully, the hour did end and the barrier came down. Peeta immediately embraced Katniss, holding her as he talked, offering her some comfort. Telling her that it wasn't Prim she heard. It couldn't be her sister.

"What happens at the final eight?" Peeta asked.

Katniss tried to focus. "At the final eight? The interviews...with family and friends."

"That's right. And how would they do that of they're all dead?" Peeta answered his own question. "They can't."

"No?" Katniss was like a child needing guidance.

Clove had doubts, too. The Capitol did what they wanted. If they wanted their family and friends dead, then it would happen.

"They'll interview your mom. Then, Prim. Your cousins and friends after that." Peeta told her.

"Do you believe it, Finnick?" Katniss turned to the district Four man.

"Maybe." He said. "I don't know."

Finnick wasn't sure and Clove felt her anxiety climbing. Finnick had always been someone she could turn to for help when she was away from home, but now he was just as lost as she was.

"Can they do that? Beetee," Finnick asked. "Can they manipulate voices like that?"

"Oh, yes. Not difficult at all. Children in Three learn a similar technique in school." Beetee said it so confidently, that Clove had to believe him. She let the words sink into her mind and soothe her.

_Everyone's at home, watching the Games. The Capitol has tools to hurt us, not our family. Not our family._

"Peeta's right! Everyone _loves_ Katniss's little sister. Why would they kill her? It would only start a rebellion!" Johanna shouted at the sky. "Do you want Panem to rebel? Oh, no! You couldn't _possibly_ want that!"

They stared at Johanna, shocked and impressed by her bravery. No one but her could do it. She had nothing more to lose and instead of letting that kill her, she let it fuel her. It was admirable, what she did.

Johanna grabbed some shells, determined to get some water. Katniss stopped her, warning her of the birds. That's when Clove remembered that Katniss didn't know anything about them.

"They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." Johanna walked into the jungle and got water for Everdeen. She only nodded in thanks.

"Kentwell, come and help me get the arrows." Johanna ordered.

They went into the trees, and nothing came at them. The hour was up and the danger had moved on to the next wedge on the clock. Clove and Johanna silently gathered the arrows. After a while, a canon blast drew both girls back onto the beach. They all watched as the hovercraft reached down five time to collect the body.

"What section is that?" Peeta asked.

"7 o'clock?" Finnick answered.

"6-to-7." Katniss corrected.

"That's a horrible way to die." Johanna said. "I wonder who it was."

"I don't want to find out what did it." Katniss said. "We'll see their face in the sky later."

Katniss stayed close to Peeta for the time being. Beetee sat in silence with his wire. Clove and Johanna joined Finnick while he made baskets. He made it look easy while the girls struggled with the material.

"You okay, Finn?" Clove asked. He was still a bit shaken up by the birds.

"I'm good." He replied. Clove turned to Johanna, thinking she might know how to read him better. The brown eyed woman shrugged. Clove didn't ask any more questions, letting Finnick sort things out himself. She wasn't much better off than him anyway.

Clove returned to doing nothing productive until the moon rose in the sky. At that point, a seafood dinner was arranged and they all gathered to watch the dead appear.

Cashmere, Gloss, Wiress, Mags, female Five, female Six, Blight. The male from Ten was the last one to appear. The one who was dismembered. A total of eight, adding up to 16 dead in less than two days.

_I've never watched Games that moved that quickly. They're catching on to us, forcing us to act._

"They're burning right through us." Johanna voiced her thoughts.

"Who's left?" Finnick asked. "Us and Brutus. One more..."

"Chaff." Peeta said.

"District Eleven?" Clove wondered. Everyone nodded.

_Eleven. He killed Six when he tried to attack me with that spear._

Clove was glad Chaff was out there. Maybe they could find him and ask him to join them. They could save him.

A parachute fell from the sky and Clove realized it was the first she had seen in the Quell. She was irked that Enobaria and Cato hadn't sent her anything. What of they had chosen to help Brutus? It would make more sense, seeing that Clove had a rather unusual alliance.

"Tasteless looking bread." Johanna said when they looked inside the package.

"It's from Three, right Beetee?" Peeta asked the older man. Beetee confirmed that they were.

Twenty four square shaped rolls and nothing more.

"How do we divide them?" Finnick asked.

"We can eat half tonight. Two for each." Clove suggested.  
"Whoever's here in the morning can split the rest!" Johanna joked while reaching for her share. It was a terrible thing to joke about, yet no one seemed to mind.

In the distance, the sound of a wave hitting land was heard.

"The wave means 10 o'clock. We can wait for it to recede and make camp there for the night."

They waited out the hour and then had camp ready at the beach.

"Peeta and I will take first watch." The rest of the group accepted the offer.

Clove got comfortable in the sand and closed her eyes. That night, she dreamt of Max, trapped in the Capitol.

* * *

I had to use that Johanna line, I love it. She's such a strong character and I admire her bravery. Thank you for reading, leave me some more reviews, okay? :)


	18. Chapter 18: Eye of the Storm

Chapter Eighteen: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Another parachute landed the next morning. Twenty four more rolls of that bland District Three bread. They ate, leaving ten rolls. That was two rolls for five people to share. There were six of them in the alliance at the time, but they expected to lose another before their next meal.

Clove sat with the older victors while Katniss and Peeta chose to sit on their own. As soon as the lovers finished eating, Katniss pulled Peeta toward the water.

"Think she'll teach him how to swim?" Clove asked. "I saw him at the bloodbath, stranded on his platform."

"He still has the belt on." Finnick observed.

"What about it?" Clove asked.

"It's a floating device." He revealed.

"Oh, how nice. The Gamemakers don't want us to drown." Johanna said sarcastically. "She's not teaching him how to swim,she's plotting against us."

"She doesn't trust any of us." Clove added. "She's going to be the one to break this alliance, I know it."

"Let her plan. Peeta won't let her go and put herself in danger. She won't let him try and fight on his own. They're stuck with us until they make up their minds." Finnick said.

The three victors watched as Beetee fiddled with golden wire. He wasn't explaining anything and Clove was getting impatient.

"What are we going to do next? Brutus is still out there." Johanna reminded.

"We can go look for Chaff." Clove suggested.

"That's not the best idea, Clove. We have to let Beetee figure out how to use that wire." Finnick said.

The Capitol had to know that something was up. They were trying to kill as many as possible. They were getting desperate. If the wire was going to get them out, then Beetee had to work. And they would help with whatever he needed.

Katniss called out for Finnick, telling him she found a way to 'make him pretty again'. Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick were still covered in tiny scabs. A result of that lovely fog the gamemakers created. Finnick left to go wash off.

"I'm gonna sleep. Better than having to talk to you." Johanna said.

"Thanks for sharing." Clove replied. Johanna's jibes no longer held any real malice, so Clove didn't pick a fight.

She sat there playing with the sand. Every so often, she would check on Beetee, trying to figure out what he was doing with the wire. Clove wasn't an expert on electronics and such, and she had no idea why a wire could be that interesting. She didn't interrupt his work, she just watched.

After a couple of hours, she tried to take a nap, but she wasn't tired. The beach was calm and for a few moments, she relaxed. She was able to think. About home. About Max and Enobaria. About Cato and Lyme. Wondering how they were all doing.

"Hey!" Beetee called, waving everyone over to him. Clove smirked as she passed Johanna's sleeping form. Shame she'd miss the meeting.

"I think we all know the best thing to do is to find Brutus. He won't attack since he's outnumbered. Finding him, however could take a while and it'll be exhausting work." Beetee said.

"He's a tracker. He knows where we are and if he doesn't yet, he'll find us. I'd rather we have him surrounded."

Brutus was that kind of Career. He savored every moment of the chase. Always the predator. But not this time. This time, Clove could make him her prey.

Beetee shook his head at her. "Our best option is to set a trap." He held up the wire.

Finnick woke Johanna, since she wouldn't take kindly being left in the dark. Katniss Everdeen scowled, probably unaware that she was letting her dislike for the victor be so obvious. The girl from Twelve still disliked Johanna. The only one she seemed to even slightly trust was Finnick, but he tended to have that effect on people.

_Wonder how she'll fell when she finds out she owes us her life and her loverboy._

Beetee made them all stand back as he drew the arena in the sand. It wasn't as accurate as Peeta's drawing, but it was good enough.

"If you were Brutus, and you knew about the clock layout, where would you hide?" He asked the group.

"The beach." Peeta quickly responded. "The safest place."

"Exactly. But he's not here." Beetee continued.

"We are." Johanna said.

Beetee went on. "We claimed the beach. Where else would you go?"

"The edge of the jungle. He can escape an attack and he can spy on us." Katniss said.

"And eat. He watches us eat the seafood, so he knows its safe." Finnick added.

Beetee was relieved by their understanding. He moved on to explain his plan. They'd run the wire from the lightning tree, all the way to the water. It would all happen after the ten o'clock wave, but before the midnight lightning bolt. The damp sand and the water would fry anyone when the lightning struck the tree in the midnight wedge.

"It's a thin wire, Beetee." Clove worried that it was too fragile to handle the electricity.

"Will it be able to conduct that much power without just burning up?" Peeta asked.

"It will." No doubt in Beetee's voice.

"You know this, how?" Johanna challenged.

"I invented it. It's not your average wire. The lightning isn't natural lightning. The tree, not a real tree. You know trees, Johanna. Wouldn't it be gone by now?" Beetee asked.

"Yes." She stated.

The group then determined that the trap would only work if Brutus stood in the area. If not, the only thing it would fry would be the seafood.

"You found more food in the jungle, right Katniss?" Beetee inquired.

She found nuts and some rats. Katniss included the sponsors, knowing they'd help with food. Plus, it would be advantageous to prevent Brutus from eating the seafood. He didn't know about the nuts and rats; Clove doubted Enobaria and Cato were keen on sending him anything.

Katniss gave the plan her approval and Peeta followed. Clove and Finnick thought it a reasonable plan, only Johanna was out. One look from Finnick was enough to convince her. Earlier in the Games, Clove would have been overjoyed to leave Johanna behind, but she had proven herself a worthy ally.

Beetee thought it wise to inspect the tree, to be sure of the plan. At nine o'clock, it was nearly time to move camp anyway. Peeta and Finnick carried the still weakened Beetee and Johanna lead the way. Katniss stayed in the back, closely watching her allies for any sign of trouble. The air was hot and moist and incredibly uncomfortable, but there was nothing to do about it. They had to go on.

"You should lead, Katniss." Finnick said as they neared the tree. "She hears force fields." He said to the group.

"Hears them?" Beetee was the expert on force fields and Clove wondered why he seemed confused by the vaguely remembered Wiress letting them know when they neared the force field in the blood rain wedge. Perhaps she had been able to do it, too.

"With my reconstructed ear." Katniss explained.

"Go ahead, then." Beetee encouraged.

Katniss took a few nuts and climbed up the hill where the tree stood. She threw one right at the force field, knowing exactly where it was.

_I guess she can hear it. I can't hear a thing! _

Katniss advised that they all stay under the lightning tree. As if any of them would want to willingly walk right into the field.

They all split up to do different jobs, with Clove joining Katniss on the hunt for food. Knives and arrows made quick work of the tree rats and they brought them down with no trouble. Clove was curious to know what a forcefield sounded like.

"You hear force fields, Everdeen?" She asked. "With your Capitol ear?"

The grey eyed girl hesitated. "The Capitol had to reconstruct it after the explosion last year."

Clove laughed., recalling the ill-conceived mine plan. "Right. You think someone could just learn to listen? Could you tell me what to listen for?" Clove thought it could be useful someday.

"We should stay quiet. I don't want to scare the prey." Katniss said, not answering her question.

Clove noticed that the creatures didn't seem to fear the humans, but she wasn't eager to talk to Fire Girl, so she remained silent. They returned to camp when they heard the tide wash over the sand.

Beetee was still busy with the tree. At one point, he threw a piece of bark into the force field. It bounced off, unharmed, glowing white. He declared it a success, but the results meant nothing to anyone but him.

"Does everyone hear that?" Katniss asked.

They all did, loud and clear. A clicking sound. Beetee dismissed the possibility of it being a mechanical sound and they decided to go with insects. Clove thought there had to be millions of them in the wedge next to theirs.

"Let's move. The lightning won't be long now." Johanna told them. They all went into the blood rain section.

"Katniss, do you think you could climb up? I need someone to observe the lightning." Beetee said.

At noon, Katniss climbed up into the jungle canopy. Below, Clove and the rest of the group listened as the lightning struck. The flash was blocked by the large trees. That's why Katniss was up.

"Well?" Beetee inquired as fire girl touched land.

"It strikes the tree and you can see the white flash. The air around it becomes completely electrified. Deadly. I wouldn't want o be around it." Katniss said.

Beetee hummed in approval and dismissed them. He was going back to work. The rest of the group took turns sleeping. After that, Finnick offered to give them all fishing lessons.

"This is impossible, Finnick!" Clove complained. She had lost a few knives.

"You're using tiny knives, how are you going to get them back before the waves wash them away?" Johanna mocked.

"Well, I've never tried fishing before, how am I supposed to know what to use?" Clove shot back.

"Try a longer knife you can stab with. Don't throw them at the fish, just stab." Finnick said.

She caught three fish using a long dagger. Johanna decided to turn it into a competition, catching a total of five fish. Finnick was using his expert skills to beat them all. Katniss enjoyed diving for oysters, showing off her swimming abilities. And Peeta stayed near her, watching as she dived.

That night, they had a feast. They got another parachute containing bread and this time, spicy red sauce. They proceeded to split the rolls and begin the meal.

_Twenty-four rolls from Three...always the same. I wish they'd send something from Two. _

Clove began to think about the parachutes they received. She had seen Games where mentors tried to sneak in messages. Could the bread be one? She lifted her gaze from her food and looked to her allies. None of them appeared to have any sort of suspicion and if they did, they wouldn't say it out loud. There was always the chance that the rolls meant nothing. Beetee had many sponsors and he was kind enough to share.

That matter settled, Clove ate her food in silence. It was strangely calm that night, never a good sign. No doubt, something big would happen soon. Just a few more hours.

* * *

Katniss learns about the meaning behind the rolls once she's out of the arena. I think Beetee cracked the code and Clove tried, but she failed. Double update today, so on to the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19: Let Go

Chapter Nineteen: Let Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own THG.

**AN: I ADDED TWO CHAPTERS TODAY, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 18, YOU PROBABLY SHOULD. THANKS! **

* * *

Clove:

There were no faces in the sky that night and it wasn't a good sign. Clove imagined everyone in Capitol, sitting at the edge of their seats, waiting for the action. Beetee's plan would provide it.

"It's about nine, right?" Finnick asked.

"Just about. We should move out and head for the lightning tree." Katniss said.

The group moved out, making sure no food was left on the beach.

"Finnick, help me set up the tree." Beetee ordered. The copper haired boy did so without any complaints. They wrapped the golden wire around the tree, creating a detailed pattern. Clove was mesmerized by it, but whether the pattern was important or not, only Beetee knew. It took them nearly two hours to finish. By the time they were done, the 10 o'clock wave had already swept over the beach.

"Katniss and Johanna, you two head down to the beach. Take the wire and roll it all the way into the water." Beetee said.

"I'll guard." Peeta immediately announced.

"You're slow. Besides, I need you here to help." Beetee voiced.

"I'll go with them." Clove said.

"Go now,then. You're running out of time." Beetee said.

"We'll drop the coil and come back." Katniss said to Peeta.

"Don't go into the lightning zone." Beetee reminded. "Run for the 1-to-2 o'clock wedge. Don't set foot on the beach until I can survey the damage."

Katniss and Peeta shared one more kiss before she left. Katniss and Johanna dealt with the coil; Clove remained alert, holding on to her knives. The clicking insects came out and they knew it was 11 o'clock, one hour until the plan was set in motion.

Johanna worked on the coil at a rapid speed, worried that Beetee miscalculated. And just when everything seemed to be going fine, the coil snapped. It wrapped around Johanna and Katniss's hands and feet. Clove wasn't holding it, so the wire caught only her legs.

Clove was baffled. Beetee had made it clear that the wire was strong enough to hold, it couldn't have snapped on its own. Something cut it.

The girls looked up at the simultaneously, searching for the culprit. Clove failed to spot anything, but the Capitol had to be responsible. They were closing in.

Clove cut herself free from the wire and finished just as Johanna hit Katniss with the spool. The younger girl collapsed and Johanna was on top of her in an instant.

Clove tried to pull her off, but Johanna was determined and she shoved Clove to the ground. She got back up and saw Johanna digging into Katniss's forearm. The trackers were still in place. Clove mentally thanked Johanna for remembering.

Brutus's laughter filled the air as he celebrating the death of Katniss Everdeen. He thought Johanna was doing his job, so he ran into the jungle.

"Brutus is here!" Clove pulled on Johanna, urging her to finish with the tracker. Katniss would be fine with her arrows, but Finnick could not protect both Peeta and Beetee.

She and Johanna chased after Brutus, but he was lost among the foliage. Clove could hear Katniss yelling for Peeta. Soon after, she heard Finnick, but it sounded like he was getting further from them. She couldn't tell which way he was going.

"We have to split up!" Johanna took a right and Clove went left.

She ran, squinting in the darkness. It was nearly impossible to see anything. At that moment, she heard a cannon.

"Peeta! Finnick! Beetee! Chaff!" Any one could be dead. "Johanna!"

She ran faster when she spotted a lump on the jungle floor. Closer inspection revealed that it was Chaff, a spear lodged in his chest. Brutus was near. Clove took off once more.

"Peeta! Johanna! Finn-"

Her calls were cut short as she felt a force hit her from behind. She struggled to turn and face the attacker and found that it was Brutus who tackled her. She blindly threw some punches, trying to get him off. He hit her right across the face and before she could recover, he had his hands wrapped firmly around her unfortunately fragile neck. The pressure increased slowly and Clove began to gasp for air. She reached out to his face, digging her nails into his cheek, but he wasn't fazed. In the dim moonlight, she could see the white of his teeth. He was grinning. Strangulation was such a personal way to kill. Brutus loved that.

"I told you. A worthless whore doesn't get to win the Games." He spat.. "I hope Cato's watching. He'll thank me once I get back. I finally got rid of you."

Clove gathered her strength and stabbed a knife into his side. While he was talking, she had freed a knife from her vest. Brutus should have known not to play games with her.

He roared in pain and stood up, pulling the knife out of his side. Clove was still down, attempting to regulate her breathing. She took another knife from her vest, expecting Brutus to attack once again. The man pulled her up by the hair and she was ready to take another stab at him. But he let go.

Clove was shocked at the sudden change and stared at Brutus's frozen form. His eyes wide, as though he too, were surprised by his actions. He fell to his knees before simply falling forward. A result of the knife buried in his back. The boom of a cannon and he was dead.

Clove scanned the jungle for her savior and her eyes landed on Peeta Mellark. He had taken a risk by throwing that knife, but luckily, her advice from training had stuck.

"Where's Katniss?" He asked.

"The beach." Clove said, rubbing her neck. She'd have some ugly bruises.

Peeta ran in search of Katniss and Clove followed a few feet behind. The earthquake that hit next knocked them off their feet and blew chunks of earth into the air. Clove was buried underneath the rubble. It took a moment to realize that it was an explosion, not an earthquake. Clove gazed out into the sky, red flames beginning to disappear into the darkness. On the ground, the flames burned on.

She pulled herself free of the rubble and moved quickly to find Peeta. He was only a few feet away.

"Come on!" She yelled, helping him up. "We have to find the others!"

They were up and running through the jungle in a matter of seconds. Clove was starting to fall behind, limping as a result of an injured ankle. She banished the pain and went on.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled. "Katniss!"

Clove copied him, calling for the girl. She had to remind herself that Katniss was a priority and her friends would have to wait. Ahead of her, Peeta was beginning to sound more desperate. It took only an instant for the situation to worsen.

Clove saw the claw break through the trees and close around Peeta. She didn't know what was going on and she failed to do anything immediately. She stood there and watched as it began to pull the struggling boy up.

"Peeta!" She finally reacted, running forward to see of she could somehow reach and pull it down.

Before she could even try, another claw clamped around her. She screamed, her hands pulling on the metal. She couldn't pry it open and she was pulled up, right behind Peeta.

Clove fell onto a hard floor and she rolled over trying to stand. Hands reached out to pull her up.

_It's the rebels! They've rescued us! We did it!_

She let them take the vest. Clove was in daze after all that had happened. She surveyed the inside of the craft and in a corner, saw Peeta. The people around him didn't look like rebels at all. They had bright hair and unnaturally colored skin.

It was pure horror as she processed the information. This was no rescue, it was a kidnapping. Clove searched for her knives and remembered that she had stupidly let the Capitol attendants take them from her. They were still there, trying to steer her toward a bed. She shoved them away and yelled at them. Maybe she could scare them into letting her go.

She felt the prick of a needle in her neck and turned fast enough to see a syringe fall away from her. The attendants released and she ran over to Peeta's corner. Her plan was to pull him up, and get off the hovercraft.

She saw him lying still on a bed and at first, she didn't understand how that was possible. He had been alert when the claw pulled him up.

Then she began to feel the effects of that syringe. Her vision failed and her limbs weighed her down. She fell, but tried to crawl over to help Peeta. The Capitol clowns gathered around her, looking even more strange through her blurred vision. They were talking, she could see the over inflated lips move, but she had no idea what they were saying. One last thought entered her mind before she gave in to the poison.

_Please, let death be quick. _

Death would be a kinder fate than the Captiol.

* * *

There you go, we finally move out of the arena! That's why I added two chapters, I really needed to move on. Clove will be in the Capitol, along with Jo, Annie, and Peeta. I don't know much on the subject of torture, so bear with me. I don't really think there will be much description on that anyway. Please, review! As usual, criticism and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading. :)


	20. Chapter 20: Loss

Chapter Twenty: Loss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

AN: We're going to go back some, a bit before Beetee's plan takes off.

* * *

Cato:

Cato kept his eyes glued to the screen where Clove, Johanna Mason, and Katniss Everdeen were making their way through the jungle and back to the beach. The three girls were busy setting up the wire that would put Beetee's plan into motion. He estimated that it would take them at least another half hour to reach the water.

Behind him, Cato could hear Enobaria's heavy footsteps as she paced around the room. She was trying to figure out what was going on in the Capitol. All of the mentors were being shut out of the mentor room. In addition, they were advised not to leave their floors. Advised, as in ordered not to leave.

"What the hell is going on?" Enobaria complained.

"They'll tell us when they feel like it." Lies. The Capitol would never give away a secret.

The footsteps stopped.

"It's not like you to be so calm." Enobaria said suspiciously. "So you know what this whole thing's about?"

"It's none of your business, really." He answered. "Just sit down and pay attention. She could need something in there."

Enobaria scoffed. "Don't you know? They aren't taking requests for sponsor gifts anymore. They don't even care about the Games! They skipped the family interviews this year! The _final eight_ interviews!"

Ceasar Flickerman and Clauduis Templesmith were charged with commenting on the events of the Games, but no one had bothered to go and interview family members and mentors.

"Cato, I tried calling Lyme, to check on Max, and she never picked up. If you know what's going on,just tell me." Enobaria never asked him for anything. She was truly concerned.

He sighed. Clove didn't want to get Enobaria involved but now everyone had to be part of the battle. The Capitol was taking action against the districts and keeping the victors in one place was the start of the plan to crush the rebellion. They were starting with the victors. Like Snow had said, not even the strongest would overcome the Capitol.

"Listen to me, Enobaria. Don't interrupt." He said. "The Capitol can't keep the rebels down. The districts are getting out of control. The Capitol is trying to calm them, but they'll fail. There's a war coming. Soon."

"Soon?" Enobaria asked. "How soon?"

"I don't know. I have absolutely no idea, but does that matter? Look," He motioned to the screen. "Clove's stuck in that arena and Max is stuck in Two. I don't care what happens as long as they make it back to us."

She nodded. "Right. Okay. But I can't talk to Lyme. How do we know she and Max are fine?"

"We have to trust her." Lyme was leading rebels in Two, that was obvious. "She'll make sure Max is safe."

The elevator door slid open for the first time all day. A peacekeeper stood waiting.

"You're both needed on the roof. Those are orders, so get a move on."

Cato wasted no time in going with the man, but Enobaria wasn't following.

"Enobaria, you have to come with me." He told her.

"Why? There's nothing on the roof. It's a peacekeeper, that's not a good thing!" She cried.

"Stay and you'll probably die here. I'm not kidding, you have to come." He told her.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, but she followed him into the elevator.

The night was cool and the roof appeared to be deserted. The peacekeeper that had escorted them up didn't stay.

"You made it! And you brought a guest!" Haymitch Abernathy called.

"Abernathy?" Enobaria was lost. "I need an explanation! Now!" She was ignored.

"We didn't have a choice, did we? How'd you get off your floor?" Cato asked. The elevators were frozen.

"Elevator." Haymitch said. That was odd. If Haymitch sent for them, who sent for him? "Move, both of you! We have somewhere to be and you're slowing us down!"

Haymitch walked to the center of the roof and waited. A hovercraft ladder seemed to appear out of thin air. It came down and Haymitch climbed on, motioning for Cato and Enobaria to join him. Not taking any chances, Cato made Enobaria climb up first. Clove would kill him if she found out he left her behind in the Capitol.

The inside of the hovercraft was packed full of people. There were screens that displayed images of the Games and others that had tiny moving dots all labeled with numbers. Cato moved closer to watch. There were eight dots, one for each of the tributes in the arena.

"Haymitch!" A deep cheery voice sounded.

Cato turned away from the screen and searched for the voice. It belonged to Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker. The thought of such a man being involved in a rebellion was shocking. There he stood, greeting the drunk from Twelve as if they were old friends.

"How's everything going?" Haymitch asked.

"We should be nearing the arena in a few minutes. Last I checked, the Capitol didn't know we were leaving tonight. Beetee got the message and they should be ready to go, just in time." Plutarch explained.

"What are you doing here?" Enobaria approached them, golden teeth bared menacingly. Plutarch smiled widely at her.

"Miss Enobaira, what a pleasure! We've met before, I believe?" Plutarch said.

"Where is this thing going?" She demanded, completely ignoring his pleasant hello. "Tell me or you'll be sorry."

Cato hastily interrupted before she could rip Plutarch's throat out. "We're going to get the tributes out of the arena. Am I right?" He asked Plutarch.

"You're well informed. Haymitch mentioned you'd be joining us, Cato. You're right, we're on our way. Beetee's come up with a plan to bring down the force field, but there's always the chance the Capitol's caught on. We're being as careful as we can." The Head Gamemaker answered.

"This is a rebel hovercraft!" Enobaria exclaimed. "I didn't agree to any of this! I will _not_ be accused of being a rebel! Let me off this thing!"

Enobaria wouldn't purposely do anything to endanger herself or her family. She would burst when she learned it was Clove who conspired with the rebels.

Plutarch laughed, amused by her outrage. "I trust you'll fill her in, Cato. Haymitch and I will worry about the arena." Both older men left to get updates.

"What's all this about? Answer me or it'll be your throat I rip out." Enobaria threatened.

Cato had to tell her. "Clove was going into the Quell whether we liked it or not. Finnick, Mason, and Three, they were all in on it. They had to protect Fire Girl and her made a fool out of Snow last year, but that's what started this whole thing. They started the rebellion so they have to keep it alive. Snow planned this Quell to kill the victors who were a threat. So we're getting them out. Does that make sense?"

She blinked a few times, computing. "That bitch. She planned it. Lying, scheming, bitch! She does this to herself. Always wanting trouble. And she has the nerve to complain about it all the time!" Cato had expected her first reaction to be anger toward Clove. Enobaria made it her job to look after Clove when her brother died. Clove didn't bother keeping out of trouble anymore.

"Alright. We get those idiots out and then...?" Enobaria asked.

Cato shrugged. He didn't know.

"We're here, but the force field's still up. We move in as soon as it fails." Haymitch was back.

"Where do we go from here?" Cato inquired.

"Thirteen. That's headquarters." The District Two victors didn't even try asking about it. At this point, anything was possible.

"Sir! They have a craft inside!" A woman yelled. The Capitol had found them out.

"Find Everdeen, use the tracker." Plutarch ordered. "Do the same for the boy. We have to make sure we go in for them first."

Everyone was running around, pressing buttons and looking at screens. Cato rushed toward the closest one. On screen, the wire being rolled out was cut. The scene played over and over. The Capitol must have ended the broadcast there.

"Visuals are down!" Someone kept yelling.

"Everdeen's signal is lost! Last position was sector 10."

"We have Mellark! Jungle, sector 2."

Plutarch rushed over to where Haymitch and Cato stood at the screen.

"The Capitol is aiming to kill them. We don't have time to find them both, Haymitch." Plutarch said grimly.

"Get Katniss. She's going to make the right choice, but we have to get her out first." Haymitch responded. As soon as the words left his mouth, Plutarch gave the order to find Katniss Everdeen and retrieve her the instant the force field was down.

"What about the others?" Cato didn't like that they were prioritizing Twelve.

Haymitch lifted his hand and motioned for him to calm down. Enobaria had been strangely silent, as though in a trance.

"We'll get to them. Everdeen and-" The hovercraft shook and a few people lost their balance.

"It's down! We have access! Go in for Everdeen!"

It was chaos in the hovercraft, but after that explosion, Cato imagined the arena to be worse. He struggled to keep calm. Haymtich was doing it, so could he.

Minutes later, they managed to bring in the first person. It was Finnick, knocked unconscious by the blast. He was injured but the medics were already working to make sure he was stable.

Then came Beetee, also unconscious. After him was Everdeen. Like the other two, she was unmoving. She had a bruise forming on her temple and some cuts. Other than that, she looked fine.

"She's next." Enobaria was said, waiting on more tributes. "Get Clove! Fucking find her, damn it!Bunch of idiots, how hard is it to find one girl?"Her calm had vanished, replaced by desperation.

"We have to move. We can't locate anyone else in the arena, tracking signals are jammed." They had disappeared from the screens. The numbers 7, 2, and 12. Gone. That meant they weren't in the arena.

_And if they're not on this craft, they're on the other one. The Capitol craft._

"Move out." Plutarch commanded. The hovercraft shifted and they were on their way.

"We have to get them back! We can't leave them!" Cato yelled.

Plutarch gave him a tired look. "We made no guarantees. We already lost the boy, staying would result in all of us dying."

"Then I'll get off this thing and find her myself!" He made his way to the nearest exit, the door that had produced the rescued tributes.

"We're already moving! You can't get out!"

Cato kept going, shoving people out of the way.

"Stop him! Someone stop him!"

Stop him they did.

* * *

My apologies if this is all over the place. I imagine it was hard to get the tributes out and it was just chaos with two hovercrafts in the arena and then the explosion with the force field. Also, I think a choice had to be made between Katniss and Peeta, its only fair that Plutarch let Haymitch decide. They're his tributes. Anyway...review please. (Also, thanks to AutumnWillow18 and Em74 for reviewing last chapter. I love everyone that bothers to click on this link, so THANK YOU ALL!)


	21. Chapter 21: Divide and Conquer

Chapter Twenty-One: Divide and Conquer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

The hovercraft was well on it's way to Thirteen and Plutarch had a table set up in a room next to the infirmary. Finnick had awoken from his comatose state. The district Four man had noticed the absence of one person: Annie Cresta.

"No communication with Seven, Ten, and Twelve. Eleven has transportation, so we might be able to get food out." Plutarch said. The Head Gamemaker was keeping everyone informed, whether they cared to hear it or not.

"Can we stop in Four? It'll be quick. We have to get Annie." Finnick pleaded. His desperation showed clearly on his face. Cato sympathized with him. He knew the feeling.

Haymitch Abernathy groaned and Plutarch's face softened.

"I already gave orders for her retrieval. That's the best we can do right now." Plutarch said.

"I can go find her myself, then. Just let me off." Finnick insisted. It was the same thing Cato tried to do before they stopped him. Enobaria said he was out for almost an hour after they managed to sedate him.

"Don't be stupid, Finnick." Haymitch said. "That'll get her killed. As long as you're alive, she's alive. They need bait."

"But we'll stop at Two." Enobaria said confidently. "We have to." Max was in Two and if they couldn't have Clove, then the least they could do was get Max.

Plutarch shook his head. "No need. Arrangements were made for the boy days ago."

Before Cato could ask about those arrangements, a bang drew attention away from conversation. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, had finally deemed it appropriate to make her presence known. Beside Cato, Enobaria growled, expressing her disdain for the girl.

Katniss stumbled forward and Haymitch stopped her from hitting the floor. The older man attempted to take a syringe from her hand. It took some work, but Haymich did manage to get her to drop the it. He guided her into a chair next to Finnick. Everyone stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

Seeing there was only silence, Plutarch calmly explained the situation. Cato learned that the Head Gamemaker was a rebel, had been for years. He waited patiently for the right time to strike and overthrow the Capitol. Plutarch told them of the plan in the arena, the clock design and the message hidden in the bread rolls. Katniss finally realized that she and Peeta Mellark were the only ones in the alliance who knew nothing of it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She wondered.

"As soon as the force field went down, they'd go for you first. It was better you didn't know." Haymitch said.

"I don't see why they'd go for me and Peeta." Katniss was completely missing the point.

"Same reason why we all agreed to keep the two of you alive. You're important." Finnick explained.

"Johanna tried to kill me and Clove let her." Katniss challenged. Cato felt an ache at the mention of Clove. Where was she?

"Johanna got rid of your tracker. They led Brutus away from you." Haymitch spoke slowly, thinking it would be easier for her to comprehend.

"I don't understand...why..." She shook her head. "I don't-"

"You're the Mockingjay, Katniss." Plutarch announced. "You're the revolution. If you live, it lives."

It was the first time Cato heard someone call her the Mockingjay. It had been a popular symbol ever since the lovers won the Games, but it meant nothing to him. Meant nothing even as he sat down and had a chat with a bunch of rebels.

"Peeta." She whispered. Katniss searched the room for any sign of her blond lover.

Haymitch couldn't look her in the eye as he told her the truth. Peeta, Johanna, and Clove; they were taken by the Capitol.

Cato thought it satisfying to see fire girl experience pain. She deserved it, she was responsible for everything that was happening.

It took one second for Katniss to process the information and attack Haymitch. She clawed at him, at his face. Both Cato and Enobaria stood by, watching the show. Katniss was wild, displaying the least self control out of all of them. Did she think she was the only one who had lost someone? She proved herself quite selfish in that moment.

In the end, Katniss was sedated and taken back to the infirmary, along with Finnick and Haymitch. Plutarch went to check on them, leaving Cato alone with Enobaria.

"What do we do?" She asked. "They're not going to do anything about Clove. Bastards."

Cato was annoyed by her question. "I don't know."

"She shouldn't have gotten herself into this. We could have stopped her, but we didn't." Enobaria said. She had transitioned from being angry at Clove to being angry at herself.

"We couldn't have done anything about it. You know how she is. She does what she wants." He said, reaching into his pocket. He carried a shell bracelet with him, one he had found in Clove's tribute room. Not something he had given her, Clove didn't wear a lot of jewelry. The shells implied that it had been a gift from Finnick; only in Four could you find such things. Perhaps it had been a birthday gift.

Enobaria continued to list all the things they could have done to change the outcome of the situation. Cato tuned her out, not interested in hearing of their mistakes. All that was left to do was wait. And hope that Clove lived.

* * *

Clove:

She hated the color white. It was so...empty. Too, clean. Something that was incomplete. She thought of it as artificial, like the Capitol.

The walls in her cell were white and it was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She felt the pain from her injuries and winced as she got up. Clove made the mistake of placing her weight on her left foot; it was broken or at the very least, badly sprained.

The door to her cell had a barred window, placed there to let someone talk to her without risking an attack. Not that Clove would want to attack, her body ached and threatened to give out.

She reached the window and gazed out into a hallway. More white. There were more cells; one was directly in front of her own.

_Where are you Clove? The Capitol. I was caught by the Capitol. Along with Peeta Mellark. Find him, Clove. Find your allies._

"Peeta!" She called. Her voice unrecognizable, scratchy and strained. Her throat was parched and she could only guess at how long she was unconscious.

"Peeta!" She tried again.

"Kentwell?" Johanna answered from the cell across. "They got you? Fuck. Who else?"

The other girl was looking through her own barred window. Clove saw she had a bruise on her cheek, a gash on her neck. She had one hand on the bars, the other was hidden. Clove suspected it was hurt, but despite the injuries, Johanna was well enough to talk.

"They got Peeta." Clove revealed.

Johanna screamed in anger and pulled on the bars. "Fuck!" She continued to yell obscenities and try to loosen the bars. After a couple of minutes, she was calm. "Anyone else? Did you see them take Everdeen?"

"No. I think she got away."

Johanna sighed heavily. "I saw two hovercrafts. One that got me. Probably the same that got you and Mellark. The other craft must have gotten the others."

Clove was relieved. "As long as they have one of them, I think we're good. Well, maybe not us, but they'll keep going. They could help us."

"You think they'll rescue us? They have the districts to worry about. They were unstable when we went in, imagine what'll happen once everyone hears about this!" Johanna cried.

"The Capitol will try and cover it up, Snow won't want to draw attention to the rebels. That would send the wrong message." Clove said. "But you're right, they won't send help immediately."

"Everdeen will freak when they tell her they got her boyfriend." Johanna said. "Or fiance, or whatever the hell he is. She'll want him back, so there's that in our favor."

"They'll keep him alive as bait, then. That's why they got him. And us..."

Johanna frowned. "They'll torture us. They want information, but it's not like we know what's going on. Do we know where they're keeping Everdeen? No! We don't know what the rebels are planning. We know nothing!"

Everything Johanna said was spot on.

_They''ll torture us because they like seeing people in pain. They won't kill us, not until we beg. Even then, Snow will keep us alive. _

"Where do you think they have him?" Clove asked.

Johanna shrugged awkwardly, her injured arm preventing smooth movements. "Around here somewhere. There are more cells on you side. Some on mine, I'm guessing. He's gotta be around here."

"Peeta!" Clove resumed her search for allies.

Johanna joined her. They kept at it for a few minutes before they got a reply. It was a groan from a cell next to Johanna.

"Mellark! Get up!" Johanna called.

He kept groaning but there was no sound of movement.

"I don't think he can walk yet." Clove said to Johanna. She turned her attention to other occupied cell. "Peeta, you're in the Capitol."

"Your plan is to just tell him he's going to die?" Johanna questioned. Clove glared at her and the other girl retreated inside her cell.

"Katniss is fine. They didn't get her. She'll come find you and we're all going to get out of here." Clove wasn't sure if she was saying it for his benefit or hers.

She limped away from the window and curled up in a corner. There was a flurry of emotions inside her. Clove was furious that she had been caught, she thought she was strong enough to beat the Capitol. She was satisfied with what she did accomplish; Katniss Everdeen would have to lead the rebels and that was better than nothing. Uncertainty came next. She had no idea what happened to her loved ones, her family. And finally, there was fear. Clove feared for her life.

The door to her cell opened and a man with a doctor's coat casually strolled in. He wore a smile on his face, delighted to see her.

"Victor Kentwell, welcome! I'm doctor Lucilius." He greeted cheerfully. A couple of medics walked in carrying supplies. "You and your friends have a few injuries, nothing too worrisome though. A few broken bones. Some cuts and bruises, but they'll heal. We're going to take care of that and soon you'll be back in shape."

The medics were already cleaning the cuts. Her left foot throbbed and she hissed when they got her to stand.

"That ankle's going to need some attention." The doctor mused. The medics allowed her to sit.

Clove was given some pain medication which she took gratefully. She let them work on her, mostly because she was too weak to fight them and she didn't have her knives.

"Why are you doing this? Healing us? That's not how Snow would want it." Clove said.

The doctor grinned. "You know how it is, Clove. Its always better to work with a blank canvas."

She flashed back to her own games when he said that. Clove saw herself, sitting on top of some unlucky tribute, smiling as she carved her name into the porcelain skin. Had that really been her?It seemed a lifetime ago.

Turning her attention back to Lucilius, Clove laughed dryly. "True."

That was what she had enjoyed most. Knowing she could start from scratch and create a masterpiece. If Snow had that planned for her, then at least she would be remembered.

* * *

From now on, we're going to have some Clove POV from inside the Capitol. Plus, Cato POV of 13. I don't know much about torture methods, so bear with me, guys. Any suggestions are most welcome. Thanks for reading, and please, do review! :)


	22. Chapter 22: Prison

Chapter 23: Prison

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

She opened her eyes and found herself laying on something warm and soft. Slowly, she got up. A towel, she was laying on a towel. Clove's skin stung and she examined her arm to see the bright red color it had adopted. The bright sun had caused a sunburn.

"Clove!" A voice called.

She turned and saw a woman waving her over. She was dressed for a day at the district pool. Clove approached the woman. She wore sunglasses and her auburn curls were in a messy bun. The womna was also laying on a pool towel, enjoying the sun.

"Oh, look at your arms! I told you to put on some sunscreen. You burned!" The woman cried.

_No. You burned. I watched them take your body out of the smoke, Sophia. You burned to crisp. You and-_

"Mom! Look what Dad and I built!"

Clove saw Max and her brother, her _dead _brother, standing next to a beautiful sandcastle.

"Its amazing, Maxi! I love it!" Sophia praised.

Clove walked slowly toward the castle. She was in a state of disbelief, how could all of it be possible? The sand between her toes was real. The sun was real. The ocean hitting the rocks nearby provided the soundtrack to a perfect day. Real.

"Came to challenge us to a castle building competition, Clo?" Regulus laughed. A bright smile was on his face. There was life in his brown eyes.

"I-" Something wasn't right. "We don't have beaches in Two." Its landlocked.

She made her way to the edge of the water. The ocean, dark blue in color. The waves were loud but, they were getting louder. The sun began to disappear, covered by dark cloud and a salty wind blew. The pain caused by Clove's sunburn became more intense.

And screaming. There was screaming, a woman's screams. Water and screams. Louder and louder until-

Clove woke up back in her cell. She moved, the stinging still present. Her arms and legs were covered in oozing red stripes. Her head was aching and the heat was killing her. A fever.

Johanna had been right about their purpose. Torture. It came in the form of interrogations, that Clove could not really classify as interrogations. Lucilius asked her a question, but when she failed to answer, he answered for her. He knew about the war. About the so-called Mockingjay. And he knew that Clove's family was staying with the rebels. That was a relief, they were safe.

But since Clove didn't know all this before, she was punished. Lucilius called Clove's brand of pain 'Death by a Thousand Cuts'. But in her case, he said, death wasn't acceptable.

The screaming continued around her and Clove pulled away from her cloudy thoughts. Gurgling sounds came next. That was Johanna. The water, the screams, that would explain Clove's weird beach dream.

A new voice screamed. A frighting sound that came from the cell next to Clove's. Annie Cresta had arrived only a couple of days after Clove and the rest. They had been there about a month. There was no way to be sure, but Clove guessed it was right.

As far as Clove was aware, Annie was not tortured directly. Her pain was caused by the sound of the others screaming and pleading for mercy. Annie called for Finnick. And he never came. Her condition deteriorated day by day.

Hours passed and Johanna's torture ended. Clove expected the ringing to start. They played a high pitched tone so they were unable to sleep at night. It was so high in pitch, it made Clove's brain feel numb. No matter how hard she pressed her hands to her ears, the ringing broke through.

The sound didn't start, instead, a medic came into Clove's cell. He moved to examine her arm and rub something on a particularly bad cut. He had a kit with him and took out some supplies.

"We'll stitch this right up and put some antibiotic on it." The medic said as he began working. "Can't have you dying from infection."

It took five minutes, and the cut was fixed.

"Come on, get up." He pulled her up harshly. Clove was still in a haze, from both the infection and the drugs they were giving her. They reduced the chances of her attacking. Lucilius gave the order after Clove bit one of the medics.

The medic dragged her out into the hallway. Two more had Johanna and Annie. Johanna was dripping water onto the floor. Annie was wrapped in only a blanket, trembling slightly and mumbling incoherently. A dark thought entered Clove's mind. Annie was vulnerable, more so than anyone else being held. What if they were taking advantage of her? Clove refused to dwell on that thought, it was easier.

"Sit."

The room they were in had a chairs and a projector. Clove noticed it was just her, Johanna and Annie. No Peeta. They were being guarded by one peacekeeper. He didn't have a gun on him, but he was large enough to stop an attack from any of the girls.

"We have something for you to watch. President Snow organized it himself!" Lucilius said eagerly.

It was Caesar Flickerman projecting onto the white wall and getting ready to introduce a guest: Peeta Mellark.

Peeta went on and appeared to be healthy. They had a lot of make up in the Capitol, so Clove assumed the bruises were buried under pounds of make up.

He talked as though nothing was wrong, at times getting a bit agitated. Those times, Caesar struggled to return to normal conversation.

_Too bad, Snow. The cracks are starting to show._

"So...you're calling for a cease-fire?" She heard Caesar ask.

The 'yes' was loud and clear.

"Can we ask the guards to escort me back to my cell so I can build another hundred card houses?"

Clove and Johanna both laughed at the comment. Not only was that a sign that Peeta was still whole, but it also proved that he was not acting on his on will. The broadcast ended and the projector shut off.

"You showed this in every district?" Johanna asked. Her voice was unrecognizable. Hoarse from all the screaming.

The peacekeeper answered. "Everywhere."

"Oh, yes. We made sure that even Miss Everdeen was watching." Lucilius said excitedly.

_Then maybe Enobaria and Cato saw it. I'm alive. I'm here. Come find me._

A cease-fire was the last thing Katniss would want. So long as the Capitol had Peeta Mellark, Katniss would fight to win and get him back. She had to. Clove's life depended on her, too.

* * *

Cato:

Everyone heard about the broadcast. In the Capitol, Caesar Flickerman had been given the chance to interview Peeta Mellark. And the boy made a terrible first impression in Thirteen.

"A cease-fire!" Enobaria ranted. "Loverboy wants peace for all! The Capitol will _crush_ this rebellion the second the rebels drop their guns!" Strangely enough, she did not consider herself a rebel.

"Can you be quiet or is that too, difficult?" Cato snapped.

They had made no progress in trying to get Clove back. District Two had no power in Thirteen. Being a victor meant nothing and only marked you as a murderer. The only people who could make any decisions were Alma Coin, president of Thirteen, and Plutarch Heavensbee. Neither was interested in hearing anything about a rescue mission. The great Haymitch Abernathy had no say on what they did with Everdeen. He was having trouble in Thirteen. Alcohol was not allowed and sobriety was not his friend.

The door to Compartment 394 slid open and Max rushed in. The cramped space had been their home for over a month.

"How was class?" Enobaria asked. She refused to mention war when Max was around.

"Boring. Posy likes it and I don't know how she does it." The child had befriended one of the District Twelve refugees. Although Cato would rather he stay away from the Twelve population, there wasn't much of a choice. Children his age were scarce in Thirteen; a result of some disease that had spread in the district years earlier.

There really wasn't much to do. Children went to school, or something close to it. If you were over the age of fourteen, you were a soldier. Everyone old enough to read had a schedule printed on his or her arm.

Cato had one. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were there for everyone. His included gun training and 'therapy'. The show he gave on the hovercraft brought along consequences. He was forced to see a doctor who constantly reminded him that alone he was powerless against the Capitol. The doctor guy told him it was best to 'contribute to the cause'. Cato wasn't interested in contributing to anything, unless it entailed breaking into the Capitol and finding Clove.

"When is Clove going to get here?" Max always asked about his aunt.

"Soon." That was Enobaria's standard answer. It was getting old.

"Don't lie to him." Cato said. "Max, we don't know when Clove is going to get here." Cato didn't think they could hide everything from Max for long.

The boy sighed. "I figured. She said she'd be here for my birthday and she already missed it."

"Max, I'm sure she remembered it." Enobaria offered. The child was upset and he curled up on his assigned bed.

Enobaria gave Cato an accusing look, blaming him for Max's grim mood.

"Max, come over here for a sec." He pulled out the shell bracelet. He kept it on him at all times, in case he needed the comfort. A piece of Clove.

Max reached for it and opened up the locket. "That's me!" He cheered up once he saw what was inside. "And that's you." He pointed to Cato. Both of them fast asleep in the picture.

Cato nodded. "Yup. The girl on the other side, that's Clove. And that man, that's your dad."

Enobaria joined them to look at the pictures.

"Clove says I look like him." Max said proudly.

"But you have your mom's curly hair." Enobaria added. Max reached up to flatten his hair in attempt to look more like the man in the picture, more like his father.

"Your dad_ hated_ his hair." Enobaria told the boy. "I think that's why he liked your mom so much. Her hair had personality, he used to say. There was one time your mom actually tried to curl his hair, it was great. She..."

Max listened attentively, laughing at Enobaria's story. The rest of the day didn't seem so bad after that. One step at a time, they'd make it.

* * *

One thing I want to explain, Max. Cato and Enobaria have to keep together, for his sake. A child always makes thing more difficult, the adults have to set the example. Clove is in the Capitol, obviously being tortured. I looked up water-boarding and the death by a thousand cuts. It was a real method from ancient China. Awful.

So, thank you for reading. I loved getting some feedback last week, keep it up! If you have any ideas about the torture, do let me know. I need all the help I can get! Also, I'm going to try and update twice a week. Wednesdays and Saturdays. If nothing is up on Wednesday, do expect Saturday for sure. :)


	23. Chapter 23: Crime and Punishment

Chapter Twenty-three: Crime and Punishment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

"_Citizens of Thirteen, please report to the Collective immediately. The assembly will begin at 1800 hours."_

All day long, the citizens of Thirteen had been reminded that a meeting was to take place in the Collective, an area similar to a district square. The latest announcement was to call the meeting to order.

Cato roamed the halls, not in a rush to hear _president _Coin speak. A group of medical patients crossed his path, all of them dressed in pale robes. Finnick Odair managed to stand out amongst the sick. His brightly colored hair did not help him blend in with the mostly dark haired patients.

"Finnick." Cato said. The other man turned, taking a moment to register the presence of another person.

"Hey, Cato." Finnick said weakly. He saw the bracelet Cato held. "You have it. I gave it to her, I thought maybe she'd want a token for the arena."

"She probably forgot it." Cato said.

Finnick hummed in reply. The arena and Annie were taking their toll on him.

"I don't think they'd hurt Annie." Cato told him. "She can't give them any information."

Finnick shook his head and wore a sad smile as he continued to distract himself with a piece of rope. "She'll be scared. She won't understand what they want with her. And I'm not there to explain."

Cato didn't tell him otherwise. Annie was easily stressed and Finnick would help her whenever she went off. He couldn't do that while he was stuck in an underground labyrinth.

"She's not like Clove or Johanna. She can't threaten anybody or talk her way out of anything. She'll just lose it." Fininck added.

"If Clove and Mason are there, they won't let them hurt her." Clove would fight them. She was fond of Annie and would hate to see the girl get hurt. Surely, she would do something.

"I know." Finnick sighed.

Finnick and Cato joined several others in the Collective and waited as others gathered.

"Finnick, hey!" Cato frowned as Katniss appeared. She nudged Finnick with her hand and he looked away from his rope.

"Katniss." He called her by her first name and looked happy to see her. "This is Cato. He's Clove's friend." This was the first time they were officially introduced.

Katniss gave him a nod in acknowledgment. Cato crossed his arms angrily, as though it would convey his dislike for her.

"Why are we here?" Finnick asked the girl.

"I agreed to be Mockingjay, Coin agreed to give the other tributes immunity if we win. In case they say anything that could hurt the cause. I wanted her to make an announcement, that way she can't go back on her word."

"That's good." Finnick said calmly. His eyes were glued on the rope in his hands."I worried about Annie."

"I got it all set." Katniss turned on her heel and approached Coin.

Immunity, the word was bouncing around Cato's head. Immunity from punishment, that's what Katniss had said. The hostages in the Capitol were being tortured and Cato wouldn't blame them for talking to avoid their torture.

"I'll see you later, Finn. Have fun with that rope."

He found Enobaria and Max in the crowd. Enobaria was still her scary self and she had secured a spot in the front by flashing her famous golden smile. She wore no victor's crown, but those fangs were very real.

"You showed up." She said when she saw him. Max greeted him with an excited grin. He enjoyed being around people.

"Is this about Clove?" Max asked.

"I think it could be." Cato responded.

Coin took to the podium. "This assembly was called for a special announcement. Soldier Katniss Everdeen, has agreed to become the symbol for our cause. She will be the Mockingjay and will join us in the fight against tyranny. But, she has asked for something in return. As you've all been told, there are some people that are at the hands of the Capitol. There is a strong possibility that they could reveal crucial information. However, I find it necessary to say that it is not by their own will and therefore, those people will not be held accountable for their actions. They are the following: Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason, Clove Kentwell, and Annie Cresta. From this moment on, they are pardoned for their crimes."

Most of the citizens in Thirteen abhorred the idea, immediately voicing their thoughts.

"Immunity. She has no idea what they're doing to them, and she's worried about what they might say?" Enobaria hissed.

"Everyone! Attention, please!" Coin waited for the room to quiet down. "I have granted the request and in return, Soldier Everdeen has promised to devote herself to our cause. Should she in anyway hinder the mission, the immunity granted will be revoked. The fate of the four victors and that of Soldier Everdeen will then be determined according to the law here in Thirteen. Thank you." Coin walked away from the podium and the room began to empty.

"She always messes up! That's why we're here! Max, go play with Pansy for a bit, okay?" Enobaria said.

"It's _Posy_." Max corrected before leaving.

"Well?" Enobaria crossed her arms.

"That was her way of making sure Everdeen didn't get in the way. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Mellark." Cato reasoned.

"She's not doing anything to get him out of the Capitol, either. She doesn't even look worried." Enobaria said. "She's spending a little too much time with that cousin of hers."

"I doubt she'd just leave Mellark in the Capitol. She has to want him back. It's why she asked for the pardons." Cato insisted. If Katniss loved Peeta as much as she claimed, then Coin would be forced to send a rescue team.

"It's like you didn't hear a word that woman said! She's_ using_ Everdeen. She wants the victors to be pardoned? Done, so long she doesn't step out of line. Do you think she's in any position to ask for more favors? Getting them out of the Capitol wasn't part of the deal. We didn't hear one word about a rescue." Enobaria challenged.

That was it. Katniss Everdeen was a prop, nothing more. They were reeling her in so she'd cooperate, but they wouldn't go out of their way to please her. Coin wanted a tool, not an ally. Always one step ahead, making sure that Katniss couldn't free herself from her grip. It was brilliant. And Kantiss Everdeen would have to realize there was a problem before anything was sorted.

"Cato, do you have minute?" Plutarch Heavensbee asked as he approached the two victors. The Head Gamemaker dismissed Enobaria with the most polite of smiles and a slight nod. The woman left with a scowl firmly placed on her face. She would have questions for Cato later.

"I think it's time you make a contribution to the cause. Now that Katniss has agreed to be the Mockinjay, we can move forward." Plutarch said.

Cato scoffed. "I doubt I have anything to offer. If I did, I wouldn't."

Plutarch gave him a friendly smile. "I think it'd be wise to earn favor here in Thirteen. Understand that it's a risk to send in a rescue team. The sooner we defeat the Capitol, the sooner we can free the hostages."

It could be done, if they planned accordingly. Cato had seen some of their weapons, they were almost equal to those he saw in Two. Maybe the rebels had a chance.

"What do you think I could do?" Cato asked. "Fight? Everyone here fights."

"You'll fight." Plutarch agreed. "Show the people here that you're on their side. You're from Two. That doesn't put you very high up with them."

"I can't change that." Cato said carelessly.

"We can get Two on our side." Plutarch suggested. "We get them to join us."

"There's a reason why Two won't just join the rebellion. Why would we? We were fine before all this happened. We weren't starving. We didn't send defenseless children into the Games, we had the resources to make sure they were prepared. And you screwed it up. You and your Mockingjay." Cato spat.

Plutarch wasn't fazed. "The Capitol will not just forgive and forget if they win this war. There are rebels in Two, and in the Capitol everyone pays for one person's mistake. As a victor, perhaps you have some experience with that." Cato refused to give him an answer.

Plutarch was right and it was time to stop waiting for the rebels to do something for the hostages. Cato could actively work to help Clove. Joining the rebellion could be a step in the right direction. After all, it wasn't like he could go back to the Capitol. That idiot doctor may have had a point; alone, he would accomplish nothing.

"I think we're both on the same page now, Cato." Plutarch took his silence to mean he had yielded. "I'm going to ask what you know about the military center in Two. The Tech Center, I believe you call it. We need the weapons kept in there."

Tech Center was less obvious than Military Base, but that's what it was. It was impenetrable, built right into the side of one of Two's most prominent mountains.

"You won't be able to get inside. It's not possible. But you can get everyone else to come out." Cato explained. "You said there are two sides fighting; one for the rebels, one for the Capitol. I would say they're evenly matched. You have to convince everyone to be on your side. Turn the tide in your favor and you'll have Two."

It was sad to of talk of home like that. To think about proud district Two falling at the feet of some rebels. But it was necessary. Clove's safety came first.

"We plan on waiting to take down Two. We take the other districts first and once they're weak enough, we strike the Tech Center." Plutarch said.

That plan was plausible, but that wouldn't solve the underlying issue. It would still be divided and therefore, difficult to keep.

"Send Everdeen." Cato suggested. "She's the Mockingjay, everyone wants a piece of her. Even in Two."

_Some people admire her, others literally want a piece of her. Either way, it'll make for a good show._

Plutarch frowned, not liking the idea of risking their puppet."If it comes to that, then I guess we'll have no choice." He paused, thinking."Someone will let you know when we have our next meeting in Command. Welcome aboard, Soldier Hadley."

Enobaria would be furious once she heard she wasn't invited.

* * *

Clove:

Just a few days after the interview with Caesar, Clove was led out of her cell once more. This time, all of the hostages went with her, even Peeta.

They were led into the projector room, everything in there unchanged since her their last visit. The Capitol seal was projected onto the wall and soon, the broadcast cut to footage of some hoverplanes.

Clove recognized them as military planes. She used to see them fly over District Two all the time.

They flew over what looked like a war zone, full of crumbling buildings and several makeshift tents. In the bottom right corner of the image, the words 'District Eight' glowed white. There were tiny people on the ground, running around like the ants waiting to be stepped on.

The first bomb fell right on one of the large tents. In less than a second, it was reduced to nothing more than burning shreds of cloth and people. More bombs fell and the sound coming from the television was terrible. Clove could hear all of it as though she were there. The bombs hitting the ground, the loud explosion, the screaming. It was a planned raid.

Annie began to wail, clearly put off by the bombing. Johanna worked to distract her, but failed. She couldn't focus on Annie and watch the screen at the same time. The peacekeeper that guarded them never made to take Annie from the room. Her reaction had been anticipated.

The cameras zoomed over to one of the hoverplanes and upon closer inspection, Clove realized that this one was shooting at the rest. It was the rebels and standing among them was Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled. Clove saw no need for him to yell at an image, but then again, there was something strange about him. He was getting more desperate, more unsound. Getting further from Peeta Mellark and closer to Annie Cresta.

On the wall, Katniss stood dressed in a fancy suit, holding an elaborate bow. She shot at the enemy, either unaware or uncaring of the fact that the Capitol had spotted her.

_She'll get herself killed! Reckless brat, someone had better get her down before she gets shot._

Clove watched the girl shoot an arrow directly at one of the hovercrafts. She didn't see how a single arrow could do any damage to a large craft, but once it hit the target an explosive brought it down. Peeta cheered as Katniss continued her success. Clove was silent, absorbed by the action unfolding before her.

There was a man standing with Katniss, another archer, also shooting at the enemy crafts. Together, the rebels and the two archers brought down all of the Capitol's toys.

The scene switched to President Snow, his face indifferent despite his defeat.

"The Capitol is powerful and unyielding. Let all the rebels see, let everyone in Panem see. If you rise against us, you will be subdued. No one is spared from justice." He said.

The room was quiet as the scene faded to black. Clove smiled to herself. Snow wouldn't make an appearance unless he knew there was real trouble brewing.

That night, the ringing was once again absent. Clove heard the open and close of a nearby cell. And then, Peeta Mellark was screaming. There was no need to the high pitched ringing to keep her awake. It took Clove some time to understand why he was being punished. It was indeed punishment, but for a crime they didn't commit. It had been Katniss and her rebels. It was clear to her, no rebel victory would come without repercussions.

* * *

There we have it. Cato joining a rebellion, not because he believes in the cause, but because he has no other option. Back at the Capitol, the hostages watched the bombing of eight. Although Snow's broadcast was ruined by the rebel's attack, the Capitol is still awaiting their own victory. Meanwhile, Clove understands that for every win the rebels get, she loses. She's going to wonder how long she'll last. Thanks for reading and leave me some reviews. :)


	24. Chapter 24: Power in Word

Chapter 24: Power in Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Peeta's screams lasted through the night and by the following morning, Clove was exhausted. No different from the times the ringing kept her up, so it didn't matter.

"Good morning, Clove." Lucilius usually showed up to question her only after the medics administered the tranquilizing drugs. "I know, I know. I'm early."

"Do you have news to share with me today?" Clove asked, her tone calm. She meant to behave as though nothing hurt her.

"No. We have somewhere to be actually, so please, follow me out."

Clove wouldn't follow and Lucilius had predicted her behavior. He had two peacekeepers drag her out of the cell. The doctor led the way to a room with a projector, a table, and what looked like a torture device. A chair stood in the middle, with added metal cuffs to keep someone in place. In this case, Clove.

"What the fuck is this?" She sneered. The peacekeepers forced her to sit and the metal cuffs immediately trapped her.

"I don't think I've mentioned this before, Clove, but I am first and foremost a _scientist_. I've been working on project with Mr. Mellark, but my work is limited on him, he's too, important to Snow. And I thought, why not find another test subject? One that isn't so...irreplaceable." Lucilius stood by the table Clove was able to see that it was lined with several syringes and vials. He took a syringe and filled it with the liquid from a bright green vial.

Clove pulled on the cuffs, but they were tight around her wrists and ankles. "Don't you dare! I'm not your experiment!" It made sense, why she wasn't given any drugs. Lucilius needed a clean patient.

"Not yet. In the name of science, Clove. Make a contribution, you'll go down in history." He came closer and she felt the needle break the skin on her arm.

Her veins were on fire. There was screeching noise, and Clove realized it was her. The sound came from her, but she wasn't sure how she was making it. Everything hurt, every part of her body demanded her attention. Around her, Clove saw floor begin to vanish, leaving a dark void. She'd fall through, she knew it. But the falling sensation never came, instead, she felt something crawl over her. Something heavy, wrapping around her legs. Snakes, dozens, slithering over her.

How could Lucilius not react? There was a serpent at his feet, fangs exposed. He would drop dead in seconds.

"I think it's working. We can start, then." His voice sounded like it was traveling underwater.

He went back to the table, scribbled down some notes, and then, turned on the projector. The image manifested onto the wall directly in front of Clove. It was a frozen tundra. An arena from games Clove knew well.

There was a sound coming from somewhere. It was her again, but this time she was trying to form some words. She wanted to ask for it to stop. Lucilius had prepared for it, he brought over another needle. More green liquid was injected into her blood stream.

"Pay attention, Clove. We're going to be making a few adjustments."

Clove watched his face melt right off, leaving only a skull. A talking skull. A dead man, snakes, and vanishing floors.

_What the hell is happening? Am I dying? He's going to kill me. _

She felt an odd combination of fear, confusion, and fury. She was lost in a realm of pure emotions. So much emotion all at once, Clove wondered if her body would be able to stand it for long.

"The 68th Hunger Games, I believe you know who the victor is. A _very_ good friend of yours, Clove." Lucilius held a clipboard in his hands. "Let's begin."

* * *

Cato:

A meeting at Command was called only a day after the bombings in Eight. As Plutarch had said, someone did inform Cato.

The Command room was impressive. Screens lined the walls; images of the districts, of the ruins in Twelve were shown in the clearest definition. A few clips from the bombing in Eight were also shown. It was technology that rivaled that of the Capitol.

Cato took his seat and tampered with the small screen in front of him as others arrived. Katniss Everdeen had to be wheeled into the room by her cousin, a guy named Gale Hawthorne. The Mockingjay had been injured during the bombing. Her fault, she exposed herself to the enemy.

Coin began the meeting by replaying the very first Mockingjay promo. In it, Katniss showed the public what was left of Eight. There was a close up of a wound she had, bright red with blood. All of it enhanced. Her cousin made an appearance, shooting arrows along with her. Then, she addressed the public once more.

"_Fire is catching! And if we burn, you burn with us!"_ Her voice was obnoxiously loud.

The words 'If we burn, you burn with us' were enlarged and placed on a background of flames. Cato deemed it the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. The room did not agree with his verdict, since everyone broke into applause a split second after it ended. Cato sat there silently, a dour expression on his face. The promo was replayed and this time, Cato didn't bother giving the screen any attention.

"Did they play it in all the districts? Did the Capitol see?" Katniss asked eagerly.

"Not the Capitol." Plutarch responded. "Beetee's working on that. But we got it everywhere else. Even in Two, which may be more useful to us at the moment." The man glanced at Cato, who remained unaffected by the mention of his home.

Katniss asked another pointless question and then, Plutarch offered more praise for the promo. More clapping. Katniss Everdeen clapped along with everyone, showering herself with the undeserved praise. Cato doubted they would achieve anything with glossy promos. They certainly wouldn't do anything for the hostages.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful. Plutarch and Coin agreed to let Katniss fight. More promos were planned, this time they would include fallen tributes. The plan held promise, Cato would give it that much. Emotion always drew support from the Capitol, the 'star-crossed lovers' proved that.

"What did they say? Are we going to attack?" Enobaria wasted no time in asking questions when she saw him at dinner. The fanged woman had a fit when she realized she wasn't asked to be at the meeting. Though she claimed to have no interest in war, she was upset that her _valuable _opinion wasn't taken into consideration.

"They're wasting time on promos." Cato told her about the one that had been shown in Command.

Enobaria couldn't help but laugh. "_If we burn, you burn with us_? That is the worst line I've ever heard! It makes me want to set myself on fire."

"Plutarch says they showed it in Two."

"I doubt many were watching. If the fighting's as bad as you say, then there's no time to waste. Those who did watch are probably disappointed that this _Mockingjay_ couldn't save those people in Eight. How will she ever save them with those cheesy lines?" Enobaria had a good point.

"Soldier Hadley, you're needed in Command."

Cato was not the only one called back to Command, everyone else was there, too. Everyone except the Mockingjay.

"The Capitol has sent another message for us." Coin pressed some buttons and a Capitol broadcast began to replay.

Caesar Flickerman was once again doing an interview with Peeta Mellark. Cato hadn't seen the first interview, but no one had said a word about the boy's poor appearance. He was a beat up dummy stuffed inside a fancy Capitol suit. His ash blonde hair perfectly groomed, but that did nothing to change the fact the Peeta was in terrible shape. All the make up in the Capitol would fail to hide the bags under his eyes and the bruising on his jaw.

_If that's how they treat Mellark, then Clove will be much worse. She's less valuable to them. And we're sitting here doing nothing about it! _

"Katniss didn't see this." Plutarch said. He explained that he went down to the infirmary and saw her having dinner with Finnick. There was no way she could have watched if she was busy with her dinner.

"If she saw it, she won't tell you." Her cousin added. He knew her best, so maybe he was right.

"Then we'll keep it that way. No one mentions this." Coin said. "We have to keep moving against the Capitol. The next promos have to be shot-"

"We don't benefit from promos!" Cato had to say it, no one else would. "Don't you get it? Every time she pops up on screen, the Capitol punishes the hostages. In case you forgot, her_ fiance _is one of them. She won't want anymore promos. Not if its going to get that boy killed. We have to move and end this now!"

Did he care if Peeta Mellark died? Not at all. But the Capitol was going to hold on to him the longest. The others were disposable. Cato was not going to sit around and wait for the Capitol to broadcast Clove's death.

"You do not give orders around here, Soldier Hadley. I do." Coin said, her voice dripping with authority. "If you don't like it, you are dismissed."

He left, but only because he could no longer stand to be in the presence of another tyrant. Cato would know what to expect from one, he had dealt with Snow. The Coin woman relished her control. Shame, no one else seemed to realize it.

* * *

Lucilius the scientist and Coin the tyrant. When she died in the books, I think her people saw it coming. On a side note, I would really like to start getting more reviews from you guys. Not a requirement, I know you read, but a review would be nice. Ask questions, make suggestions, anything, really. Thank you! :)


	25. Chapter 25: Aim to Kill

Chapter 25: Aim to Kill

**Disclaimer: **Not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Clove:

"Alright, have a seat."

Again, Clove, Johanna, and Annie were brought into the screening room. Another _special_ appearance by President Snow was coming up.

This time, Clove had her hands in cuffs. The drugs they usually gave her were stopped on Lucilius's command. The medics and guards were a bit more cautious around her, fearing her reaction. Even Clove felt a bit more on edge. There was a lingering sense of worry, a voice in her head that kept telling her to keep her guard up.

Perhaps, she was breaking. Johanna was close, she never said a word anymore. Her biting wit and sarcasm had diminished during their captivity. Annie was gone. The whole time, just gone. And Peeta, well, Clove never got to see him. But she got the feeling he was worse off.

Projected onto the wall, Peeta sat on a high chair. Unlike the last couple of times, he looked nervous. His condition had worsened since the last time he had been on Caesar's show.

Although, Clove could have been wrong about that. Hallucinations now crossed into her reality. Nothing terribly confusing, but her eyes did trick her at times. Likely to be a result of the sedatives she was kept on for so long.

Peeta began a speech similar to the first he had given. Cease-fire, rebels, destruction; those words made multiple appearances. The Capitol showed images of a broken damn, a granary fire, and spilled chemicals. All provided to emphasize the need for an end to the rebellion.

There was an interruption in the programming, something that hadn't happened before. And Katniss Everdeen materialized on the wall. She stood among some ruins, a sight that was familiar to many in the districts nowadays. Or so Lucilius said.

"_Peeta? Do you recognize this? It's your home. Was your home. Look at it. There's no one left to hear you._" The ruins she stood on were the remains of Twelve.

When the broadcast returned to the Capitol interview, it was obvious Peeta had seen her. He lacked concentration, the little focus he had at the beginning had vanished.

A few more seconds ticked by and then Finnick's voice was heard.

"Finnick! Finnick!" Annie yelled, desperately trying to find him. She panicked when he failed to call her name in return.

Finnick spoke of Rue, the girl from Eleven. They had a clip of Katniss singing to her when she died in the arena. Clove had watched the games, but this scene had been cut by Gamemakers when they aired the Games to the public. The emotion was incredibly in it was incredibly sincere. Clove understood this was a tactic meant to garner support for the rebellion. Capitol citizens were suckers for drama and tragedy. The rebels had begun working on expanding the cracks, forcing them open until they became unrepairable chasms in Snow's rule.

The broadcast morphed into a battle between the rebels in Thirteen and the Capitol, as they both tried to retain control. Clove was impressed by the skill level the rebels had, it was a huge accomplishment to be able to infiltrate the Capitol feed, an even bigger one to keep control for a few seconds.

The battle ended after a few minutes and the Capitol seal was on screen. Some moments later, the cameras turned back on to where President Snow stood on the stage with Peeta. There was chaos in the Capitol. Shouting and shuffling were heard in the background.

"_The rebels are trying to undermine our society!_" Snow declared on screen. "_Will we allow this to happen? We will not! Your government, your Capitol, will emerge victorious. In the end, justice and truth will reign supreme!_"

He moved next to Peeta._ "Peeta, after tonight, is there anything you would care to say to Katniss?"_

Peeta struggled to gather his thoughts. _"Katniss…how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you…in Thirteen…" _He was fighting himslef at this point, struggling to speak. _"Dead by morning!"_

There was a pounding sound in her ears. It was the blood that coursed through her veins, her heart pumping it through her body at an irregular speed. The fear, worry, and dispair Clove felt at the thought of her family being in danger was overwhelming.

The flashing images that took over the screen in the moments after the announcement only worsened her condition. A still picture of ruins, flames, and death. After that, white tiles and more shouting. Peeta's voice as he continued to speak. The words 'bomb' and 'raid' stood out. A cry of pain, just before red liquid stained the white tiles. That image was frozen on the screen.

No one spoke, not even the peacekeeper guarding them. Annie was only capable of sobbing. Johanna sat in her chair, void of any emotion.

Then, Clove shot out of her seat and slammed her handcuffed hands into the face of the peacekeeper. The helmet provided some level of protection but the impact was enough to mess with his balance. Clove followed up with another strike, bringing the man down. She had an easy target now. She kicked and kept hitting with the cuffs; yelling and cursing the entire time. She gained nothing from attacking, but she needed to vent. She needed to have _some _control and it would be this man's death.

She didn't hear the shot, but she felt the warmth on her side. Hot, burning her skin. Clove looked down, maybe it was her imagination. The blood was bright red and all too, real. Her eyes were wide with shock, scanning the room for the shooter.

Another peacekeeper. The helmet was off, he still held the gun he had fired. His expression was full of horror. Clove focused on his face. The man's skin was a pale yellow, on his cheek, a diamond. A Capitol peacekeeper new to the job, the poor man had no idea he wasn't _ever_ supposed to shoot at a hostage.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

The last thing she saw before falling asleep was Lucilius, frowning at her and shaking his head. Lucilius, she'd memorize the name and face. She'd live through this. Once the war was over, no matter which side won, Clove would hunt him down.

* * *

Cato:

The air was heavy and only got heavier the deeper they went into the earth. They descended several flights of stairs to finally reach the bunkers.

"_Please, find the number that matches your compartment." _ A computer voice repeated this instruction countless times.

Cato reached 394 before Max and Enobaria had. The space provided for the inhabitants of said compartment was small and there were no walls; privacy was not a priority in times of crisis. There were two bunks carved right into the wall. He inspected the other 'compartments' near his and found that it was the same for all. A sheet with instructions sat inside the lower bunk. He didn't bother to read it.

Enobaria and Max arrived a few minutes later. The eight year old had fear etched into his face and he held on tightly to Enobaria's hand.

"Hey, don't be scared. We'll be fine here. Nothing will get us." Cato told him. Max nodded slightly before taking a seat in the lower bunk.

Enobaria crossed her arms impatiently. "I told him this wasn't a drill." No wonder the boy had been so afraid.

"Coin says they won't be nuclear. The Capitol won't want to damage any of the equipment." Cato said.

He didn't have to explain that the Capitol would keep it after the rebels lost the war.  
"Makes sense." She responded.

The lights flickered off when the first bomb hit. The bunker shook; a small earthquake was produced by the impact. Max began to cry and Enobaria was quick to soothe the boy. The bright lights did not come back on, instead, a reddish-brown glow filled the bunkers.

Max cried quietly, he didn't have his notebook to draw in. Cato pulled the bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to Max. He held on to it, opening and closing the locket as a way to distract himself.

"You'll break it, Max. Clove will be really mad." Enobaria whispered to him. Cato smiled, imagining Clove being angry at him for letting Max play with it.

_I'd rather have her here giving me the silent treatment, than have her locked away in the Capitol. _

Hours melted away and another bomb hit Thirteen. More time passed, then another bomb. The Capitol had planned this raid and they had done it meticulously. They wanted to lure the people back out to the upper levels before attacking once more.

The next day, everyone in the bunkers was allowed to socialize. Max insisted on visiting Posy in Compartment 74. From there, the small girl lead everyone over to compartment E. The Everdeen's had created a game that involved their ugly yellow cat chasing a small red light.

Cato watched as Max amused himself by observing the beast as it struggled to capture the light. The entire second day was spent with game. The third followed the same schedule and ended with Max demanding to have a cat once they all returned home to Two.

"Why not a dog? They're more fun." Enobaria disliked cats. Max was unrelenting. It was a sign, at least he believed they'd make it home. Cato could only wish for such certainty.

Day four came around and the bombings had stopped. A soldier showed up at Cato's compartment, informing him of a meeting. He lead Cato over to another square, this one belonged to Coin. Others had already gathered, including Plutarch and Haymitch.

"It has been twenty-four hours since the last bomb fell. This is standard wait time to allow every one to leave the bunkers. We are ready to give that order at this moment." Coin said. No one contradicted her. They were sick of the bunkers.

"Currently, we're behind on promos. The Mockingjay hasn't been seen in days and we have to move quickly if we want to keep the support we have in the districts." Coin waited for a response.

Fulvia, Plutarch's Capitol secretary, came up with a plan. "We can let her go inspect the outside of Thirteen. We tape her reaction. Heavy guard, of course, but we have to let the Districts know that we're still standing." Plutarch approved.

"I'll go with her." Haymitch added.

"We should let Odair go with her, too. It can't hurt to show we have another victor on our side." Fulvia said. They weren't going to pick Cato for a promo, he wasn't very well liked anywhere.

Coin gave a firm nod. "I'll announce the end of the lock-down and we meet back in Command immediately."

Thirteen was still determined to make promos. They didn't help, they caused a raid. Once they saw Katniss walking around again, the Capitol would want to do more damage. Someone would die.

_Whatever happens here, let them kill Johanna Mason first. _

* * *

The hostages will make it to Thirteen soon, I think _maybe_ next chapter. So, look forward to that, guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing, you're awesome!


	26. Chapter 26: Waiting Game

Chapter 26: Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

A few days passed since that rookie peacekeeper made the mistake of shooting. Clove was lucky. The guy had terrible aim and the bullet had only grazed her side. Of course, there was still a nasty bruise around her ribs. Not to mention, the pain that shot up through her side whenever she moved.

A medic was helping with changing the bandages. The bleeding was less, but infection was going to be a problem without proper care. It would be another two weeks until she was healed. Clove sat calmly letting the work be done. The bandage had just been wrapped when the lights shut off. No flickering, no previous sign, they just shut off.

"Get to the entrance!" Someone yelled. "Block it!" Heavy footsteps sounded as every peacekeeper in the hall followed the orders.

In the darkness, Clove shifted around to get free from the medic. With all the strength she had left, Clove shoved her away. She rose from the floor and painfully made her way to the door. It was still locked.

"Clove! Annie!" Johanna was awake. "Peeta!"

"What's happening?" Annie asked, her voice panicked.

"You have to remain calm and stay in your cells." Clove whirled around, locating the voice. With another hard shove, the medic was down once again.

"Don't get up." Clove warned.

"What the hell is going on?" Johanna wondered.

There was a hissing sound, coming from somewhere near by. It was impossible to see anything, but the unmistakable sound of footsteps was heard clearly. Clove was going to call out to them, let them know she was there. But the only thing she did was drop to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Cato:

"They left? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Boggs was not about to risk the mission. You're a liability." Plutarch said.

"What happened to letting me contribute?" Cato asked angrily.

Plutarch remained calm. "Not now. This whole rescue mission is a gamble. The only reason Coin allowed it was because Katniss has gotten to the point where she can't function without Peeta here."

"We have a good plan, I designed it myself." Beetee added.

"Yeah, because the arena escape plan you came up with worked _perfectly_." Cato sneered. The district Three victor didn't even flinch.

"I'll explain. We'll have to create a few distractions. We'll have a bomb go off at this building." Beetee had a map up on the large screen. "It's one of the major government buildings in the city. The prison is here, underground." It was miles away form the bomb site. "The team will use knock out gas to make sure the peacekeepers aren't any trouble. I've managed to get into the power grid, so a power outage will disarm that whole sector. I'll have a promo airing all the while, just as an extra precaution."

"That sounds easy." Haymitch said sarcastically. He was hanging around Command, since he too, had been declared useless to the mission.

Cato replayed the plan in his head, trying to understand it. It would definitely be a challenge to get it all done at once. The rebels would have to broadcast and bring down the grid; and at the same time, the Capitol would be fighting back. Then, the group had to pull off the actual rescue.

"How long will this take?" He asked.

Beetee pushed up his glasses. "A day or two. I can't be sure."

Plutarch decided to get the plan rolling. "Well, we won't get anything done just standing around! Let's get that promo done."

Cato was allowed to watch as the new promo was taped. It was Finnick who volunteered to star in it. He talked about his own experience as a Capitol commodity. Everyone was shocked, but it was nothing Cato didn't already know. Finnick revealed plenty of Capitol secrets, but those wouldn't have an immediate impact on the Capitol. Cato expected it to be a delayed reaction while the public digested the stories. The final blow came with what Finnick disclosed about Snow: the poison. Cato was also familiar with that. He had the list of those who'd be killed. The ones that were out of Snow's reach, in the districts, were left to him.

Cato didn't concern himself with watching the tech team struggle to control the broadcast; it wasn't like he knew what they were doing. Instead, he went right back to 394 where he found Enobaria attempting to help Max with a math assignment.

"You helping him with homework? Max, you're better off doing that on your own." Cato commented.

"Max, give me a sec. Keep working." Max decided not to work on the math. He picked up a notebook and began to draw.

"Coin sent out a rescue team." Cato said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

Cato frowned. "Liability."

The woman shrugged, accepting the answer. "Right."

"Beetee showed me some plan he made up. Said they should be back in a day or two." Cato added.

She nodded and proceeded to scold Max.

* * *

The first day of waiting was the worst. Cato tried distracting himself by shooting at targets. Guns were simple enough. A hundred times deadlier than any sword he had ever wielded. At the Academy, they weren't allowed guns. They weren't interesting enough for the games. Death by bullet was quick and boring. Swords, maces, and knives, those made for a good and bloody show.

The second day arrived with no promise of going by any faster. Cato spent the morning wandering the halls, eventually running into Finnick. The district Four victor held tight to his favorite piece of rope.

"Cato! You're just roaming the halls, then?"

He nodded. "Not all of us are lucky enough to have piece of rope to play with. Unless, you can spare some." He assumed that the rope helped Finnick with his stress. The mission was also pertaining to Annie and there was always a chance that it ended badly.

Finnick laughed. "I don't think it'll work for you. You should come see the hummingbird room. It's like being outside."

Cato wanted to say yes, it had been a while since he'd seen any sunlight, but he remembered a rather interesting piece of news. Finnick and Katniss had become fast friends in Thirteen. Cato wasn't enthused about being locked up with Katniss, he declined the invitation.

He was back where he started, in one if the training rooms. More guns, more targets, more nothing. The only difference was Max. Enobaria had allowed him to watch Cato shoot. It wasn't a good sign, it meant Enobaria was beginning to get desperate. She would a expose the child to violence only when she thought it would become unavoidable.

Cato put away the gun. "I'm gonna go check Command."

Max pouted. "But I wanted to try one of the shooting things!"

"Maybe later." Enobaria told him. Cato scowled at her. He was absolutely not going to be the one teaching an eight year old how to shoot a gun.

He was at Command only minutes later, with the hope that news had come from Boggs and his team.

Unfortunately, Cato wasn't allowed to enter the room. No one was allowed in, besides Coin and her inner circle. He insisted in gaining entrance, even threatened one of the soldier keeping guard outside the door. That had done it, Coin ordered Cato placed in solitary confinement for the duration of the mission.

Dinner was not served in his room, but he didn't care. Food was the last thing on his mind. The hours went by at the same agonizing pace they had taken the first day. Cato did nothing in his new temporary compartment. He just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Eventually, the lights were shut off, signaling the end of the day. He made no effort to sleep.

Finally, after two whole days of waiting, there was news. One of the guards outside his door told him to head for the hospital. The hostages had made it back.

* * *

A/N: Enobaria wanting Max to learn to shoot means she thinks she's in charge. She's beginning to doubt that Clove will return for Max. Obviously, Cato doesn't appreciate her negative outlook.

Moving on, the reunion will come next chapter! Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading :)

**Guest:** Thank you for reviewing! I looked up Dr. Mengele and wow, he was TERRIBLE. I read that he managed to hide from the law for 34 years. We'll have to wait and see if Lucilius is that lucky!


	27. Chapter 27: Enemies

Chapter 27: Enemies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

There were voices in her head. They called her name.

_Clove. Clove. Clove. Do you know where you are? _

No. She had no idea. There was a flock of white coats around her. A whole flock, or perhaps just a couple. Maybe those voices weren't inside her head.

"She's got a wound on her side." A female voice said. She had a light in Clove's face, turning it on and off. "Clove, do you know what caused it?" The woman dropped the light and moved forward to try and examine her side. Clove recoiled from her touch, unwilling to let any more doctors near her.

"Don't touch. I want to know where I am." She demanded.

Another doctor was setting up some syringes. The woman was still trying to look at Clove's injury.

"I said don't!" Clove yelled. "Where am I?"

"You're safe. One step at a time, Clove. Now, let us try and help you-"

"Get away!" Clove fought her way out of the woman's grip. The man with the syringes was coming closer. Clove leapt to her feet and growled at him, hoping to scare him off. She certainly looked frighting, with her matted hair and blood stained shirt.

"Get off her, already! If she can stand, she's fine!" Golden fangs got the job done. "Clove!"

Enobaria waltzed in, Max in tow. Clove went for the boy first, enveloping him in a tight hug, ignoring the pain it caused.

"Hey." She said. There were tears in her eyes. Clove didn't think this moment would come. After weeks in the Capitol, it was hard to think she'd ever be free.

"I missed your birthday." She said to him. "I'm sorry, Max. I promise I didn't forget."

He shook his head. "It's okay. I know you remembered. I had a good birthday here, though. Does it hurt?" Max pointed to the blood now staining the shirt. The dry blood was a rusty brown, the fresh blood made the stain darker. It wasn't even that obvious, but he could see it.

Clove pulled away, wanting to avoid getting any blood on him. "No. It's a little cut."

"Little?" Enobaria pulled her arm away from the wound. Clove pulled back.

"I'm not gonna talk about it." She said coldly.

"What about the that? Your arms, what the hell happened?" Enobaria insisted.

Clove gave her a glare. "What do you think?"

"Okay. If you don't want to talk now, I'll wait." Enobaria said. She wasn't the understanding type, but Clove would always be an exception. "I'm glad you're back. You were great in the arena, I never doubted you'd make it out of there." Clove did, Enobaria must have, too.

"Clove." A new voice called her attention. Tall, blond, it was a man standing at the door. Watching.

* * *

Cato:

He made it to the hospital, having to make his way around a group of doctors that seem to be discussing some incident that has occurred. No matter, Cato was focused on finding one person.

And he found her. She was speaking to Enobaria, a frown on her face. Clove.

He could see she had changed. She lost weight, a direct result of being a hostage in the Capitol. Her long hair was in knots and she seemed to be holding her side.

"Clove." He called her name. As expected, she turned to look at him.

"Cato?"

He grinned widely and immediately rushed to her side. He embraced her, enjoying the feel of having her back in his arms. Which did not last long.

She yelped and pushed away, her hand back at her side, coming away bloody.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" She yelled.

Cato panicked, moving to help her sit back on her bed.

"No!" She pushed an arm forward. "Don't come any closer, I'm warning you! Why are you even here?"

"Clove?" Enobaria sounded both surprised and amused.

"Enobaria, what's going on? Why is Hadley allowed to be here?"

"What are you-"

Enobaria didn't let him finish. "He's not. He's leaving. Right now." The fanged woman pushed him out the door, calling for Max to follow.

"What the hell? Why is she bleeding?" He was concerned about Clove's injuries.

"She's fine, just go. Max, go with Cato, okay?" She didn't even wait for a response.

* * *

Clove:

Enobaria walked back into the room, alone.

"Max? Where'd he go?" Clove stood up, wanting to go find the boy.

"He went back to his room, don't worry about it."

Clove narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Enobaria had led Max out of the room along with that Capitol pet.

"I don't understand. Why is Cato Hadley a rebel? I mean, what happened?" Clove asked.

Last she checked, the guy wasn't at concerned about wars or the Games. He did as he was told, kill threats and protect Snow. Done. But now, he was a rebel apparently. Clove wasn't buying it, she wasn't going to let him sabotage the war efforts.

"You're such a mess, Clove. I'm going to go find you a doctor, you're bleeding all over the place!"

"I've seen enough doctors to last me a lifetime, Enobaria. I'm going to go find Max" She began heading for the door, but Enobaria stopped her.

"Let go!" Clove tried to fight her.

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Clove continued her struggling with very little success. Eventually, she came up with a new strategy.

"Help! This woman is trying to kill me! Help!"

"Shut up!" Enobaria had managed to get Clove back to her bed, pinning her down. The pain was incredible, but Clove was worried about Max. What if Cato wanted to kill him? Or worse, take the child back to the Capitol as a hostage?

She clawed at Enobaria, but the older woman was a more experienced hand-to hand-fighter and Clove was limited by her injuries.

"Keep her still!" A new voice had joined in. A woman.

Clove saw it was that doctor again, the same one who had offered to see her wound. She had a syringe.

_Why is that everyone wants me unconscious? _

She wouldn't allow it, this was enough.

"Don't come near me with that needle, or I swear, when I wake up, I will kill you!" She looked back at Enobaria."Get off."

The woman rolled her eyes and did as she was asked, complaining about Clove's behavior.

"Good." The doctor said. "I'm Shay, I'm here to clean that cut of yours. You can cooperate or I can sedate you, your choice."

Clove growled under her breath, but complied. The wound was cleaned, restitched, and bandaged. All the while, Enobaria stood by watching. Clove hated that, she never needed a babysitter.

"It'll be at least another two weeks until it closes, but the bruising is going to last longer." Shay informed them. "I'll be in charge of the progress, so if you think anything is wrong, tell me. No sudden movements or the stitches will come out. You get some pain pills, but nothing more."

Clove liked that part, hopefully she's be able to move a bit easier with less pain.

"Can I go now?" She asked.

Dr. Shay shook her head. "We'll be keeping everyone over night. We've had an incident with another patient, so we're running some tests. We'll need a blood sample."

Clove snorted. "Was this not enough?" She motioned to her bloodstained shirt. "I never agreed to any tests."

"I thought you'd say that." Shay picked up the syringe she brought in and turned to Enobaria. "Hold her down."

Why did Enobaria have to be so heavy?

* * *

Okay. So there is the result of the Lucilius's experiment. More on that next chapter. The incident they mentioned is, of course, Peeta, ya'll probably got that. I think that would prompt the doctors to want to do some tests and observations on the others. Reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading :)

**A/N: **Attention Clato shippers! There's an awesome fic y'all should check out! It's called **Beautiful**** Darkness**by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer and trust me, it's gonna be great! Thanks!

**Guest: **Thanks for your review! Hope you liked 27!


	28. Chapter 28 : Take Charge

Chapter 28: Take Charge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

"I'm sure you've both heard about Peeta Mellark's condition. And I'm not saying Clove is the same, but it's a delicate situation." The man speaking had previously introduced himself as Dr. Aurelius.

"We were able to take some blood samples and what we found was a high concentration of tracker jacker venom found in her blood stream." He flipped through some notes, probably on Clove. "Hijacking is a lengthy process of injecting tracker jacker venom into the subject and then working to modify existing memories. It's easy to modify them once an emotion has been attached. It becomes a matter of searching out the-"

"Get to the point." Cato interrupted.

"Let the man do his job." Enobaria hissed. "Do get to the point, Aurelius."

"As I was saying, I can't say if Clove has been a victim of this technique. She has yet to show any troubling symptoms. Her behavior upon arrival can be attributed to the stress of being held a captive."

"There has to be something else." Cato was certain the Capitol had done something terrible to Clove. "When she got here, she didn't recognize me."

"That's not what happened." Enobaria contradicted. "She was fine when she got here. But she didn't take kindly to seeing him, which, I'll admit, was out of character for her."

Dr. Aurelius seemed to think for a moment. "How far out of character?"

Cato frowned. "Very."

"Hm." The doctor clasped his hands together, reflecting upon the knowledge. "I spoke to her this morning, before they released her from the hospital. I never did get the sense that anything was wrong."

"And that would be the problem. She has no idea." Enobaria stated. "Has this ever happened with a hijacking?"

"There are very few documented cases, everyone had a different reaction to the venom. Peeta Mellark has taken to violence. As for Clove, she seems to be rather indifferent."

"Are you going to help her, then? It has to be reversible." Cato said.

The doctor hesitated to give a response. "We will most certainly do our best to help her."

_Their best had better be enough._

"Good." Cato said. "You said she was out of the hospital. Can I see her?"

"Dr. Aurelius, I feel as though having him around isn't exactly the best for Clove. She'll be very confused and anxious, it's just not healthy for her. I mean, is Everdeen allowed to see Mellark?" Enobaria argued.

Cato narrowed his eyes at her.

"There are two different cases here, but I'll have to agree on the same procedure for both. Cato, you are what we'll consider the trigger. Clove needs space, for the time being. At least until she determines where you stand in her life." Aurelius said calmly. "It might be a difficult thing, but trust me when I say this will be a step in her recovery."

"So you don't plan on telling her that something's wrong? You're lying and she won't fall for it." Cato replied. "No one here has the right to hide anything from her, not when it concerns her!"

"When it concerns her health, I have every right to make a decision. Don't you understand you're actually _hurting _her?" Enobaria said. "Think about it."

"The decision has been made according to what's more beneficial. Right now, I'd like to get started on the case, so I'll be leaving. Good day to you both." Aurelius disappeared, taking his notes with him.

Cato turned angrily toward Enobaria. "What are you trying to do?"

Enobaria appeared apathetic. "You heard the man, it's beneficial that you stay away."

"But he could be wrong! There isn't information on this stuff, it's not a usual thing! I can talk to her and explain-"

"But you won't." Enobaria said coldly. "I have spent _years_ looking after her. Before you showed up, I was there. I'll keep looking after her."

He glared at her. "You can't make choices for her, you have to tell her. If I can't, someone has to."

The woman sighed, irritation clear on her face."I'm sorry it has to be this way. Really, I am. But when the time is right, I'll tell her. Not before then."

For some reason, every word she spoke sounded like a threat. If it were up to Enobaria, Clove and Cato would have never met.

* * *

Clove:

Shay let her leave the hospital only to lock her up in a small room. This did little to improve her mood.

At least, there was a bathroom. Clove chose to take a shower and change into something clean. Someone had given her an ugly pair of grey pants and matching grey shirt. Not the most fashionable outfit, but fashion was not her priority.

After getting dressed, she settled down on her bed. She sat there, taking in her surroundings. And then, her eyes landed on a brush. Clove worked on the knots, but she couldn't help but think it was a waste of time.

"Hey, Clove."

"Shut up. I should be throwing this brush at you. After what you did." She let Shay sedate her. Better still, she helped. Clove resented that.

Enobaria made a 'tsk' sound and set a tray upon a dresser. "Rude. That's no way to talk the woman who brings you lunch."

Clove paused her brushing to look at the tray. "Grey gruel, steamed broccoli, and a drug cocktail isn't lunch."

"It is around here."

"And where is here? No one told me yesterday, you know, since I was unconscious and what not." Clove said sarcastically.

"Attitude, Clove. And you're in Thirteen. Compartment 218, all yours."

Clove examined her surroundings once more. A small room, with a bed, a dresser, and a chair. Another door leading to a tiny bathroom. Very plain, very boring. Clove was unimpressed.

_This is the mighty Thirteen? They survive bombs, but it looks like this? _

"I'm here to see how you're doing."

"I'm not sick." Clove growled.

"Not physically sick, but mental health is a different matter." Enobaria replied. "You heard what happened to Everdeen haven't you? Mellark is crazy, the Capitol screwed up his head."

She wouldn't admit it, but Clove felt bad for the boy. He was the more likeable Twelve, he saved her life in the arena. Clove couldn't repay him if he was insane. He wouldn't remember.

"That's none of my business. I'm done with Twelve." Clove continued to brush her hair, the knots were impossible. "Where's Lyme? She should have been here with Max."

"She stayed back in Two. Someone needs to have some sort of authority there, I suppose."

_No one better than Lyme. I hope she's safe. _

"And what about Hadley? He's still around? I'd like some good news, tell me they've found a cell to keep him in."

"Yeah, they have. You can go see if you want." Enobaria said plainly.

Clove scoffed. "Of course not. I don't care for any of it. Once the war is over, he'll be tried as a criminal." Along with Snow and whoever else they manage to catch.

"You'd want to see that?" There was a trace of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I _really _would_. _You know what, we can treat him as our hostage." Clove replied happily. It was a good idea, the Capitol would never rescue him, but it would definitely send a message.

Enobaria pressed her lips together in frustration. "What if he's not here because Snow sent him?"

"Why would you even doubt that?" Clove looked at her suspiciously. "Is there something you've been hiding, Baria? Since when are you and Hadley so close?"

The door to her new compartment opened, saving Enobaria from having to give any sort of reply.

"You're back." Clove said flatly.

"I am indeed." Aurelius replied. "How are you feeling?"

The brush she was holding slammed into the wall. "I'm fine!"

The doctor remained calm, quietly assessing her violent behavior.

"That's great news." He said. "Clove, I think you may be suffering from post traumatic stress."

Clove sighed. "You already told me that. That's why I have those pills, see?" She gestured toward her lunch tray.

"Right. But each case comes with separate challenges." Aurelius added.

He hadn't mentioned that before. "Those would be...?"

"Memory gaps, disorientation, blackouts. Hard to tell. You would greatly benefit from talk therapy. Daily sessions and maybe, with some work, we can make it once a week." Aurelius said.

"No." Was Clove's answer.

"She can start that today." Enobaria said. "Clove, eat your food."

"You're not here to speak for me, Enobaria." She snapped. "Say I do agree to this therapy, how will it work?"

Aurelius thought of a way to put it in the simplest of terms. "I ask a few questions, you answer and I gather information on your mental state based on your responses."

Clove laughed at how useless that sounded. "I'll tell you what's wrong, I'm insane."

"We won't know for sure until we begin talk therapy. I'll be back here in a couple of hours. Enjoy your lunch and do take those pills, we want you to be comfortable during treatment." He left with no more information.

"I'm leaving, too. You want me to bring Max around later?" Enobaria asked.

"Yeah. Seeing as I'm stuck here, might as well. Maybe he'll tell me the truth." The lack of details, that gave it away. Clove may have been mentally disturbed, but that didn't make her stupid.

"He won't." Enobaria said casually, not denying the lies.

"Before you leave, find me some scissors?"

"What for? You and sharp objects don't mix when you're in a mood."

"I can't stand these knots." Clove pulled her fingers through her hair, watching them get caught in the knots.

Enobaria shrugged carelessly. "Brush it."

"I'll do what I want, it's my head. Bring me the scissors."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Do the therapy thing, and I'll get you the scissors."

Clove didn't like this. Not one bit. Enobaria was not going to tell her what to do. But, dammit, she needed those scissors.

* * *

Chapter 28, in which Clove doesn't care and Enobaria takes advantage. Sucks, huh? I feel bad for Cato, but it must be done. All in all, this isn't my favorite chapter. It's all kind of complicated I think, but we'll understand more about Clove's hijacking at the same rate she does. So right now, she's in the dark about it. If there are any questions, I'll be happy to answer. Thanks to everyone who reads/follows/reviews/favorites, y'all are awesome and I wish there was someway I could repay you guys!

Also, Clato fans, there's a story out there called Beautiful Darkness, check it out! It's by PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer, she's super creative and that story is gonna be fantastic!

**Guest: **Hello again! The hijacking with Peeta made him hate Katniss, but he's programmed to immediately want to eliminate the threat. Yes, Clove believes Cato works for Snow willingly. We know he wasn't very well liked because everyone knew about his job, so if he was near, you were in trouble. Clove is stuck on that, so she'll keep her distance. On her injury, you're right, the Capitol wanted her in pain. Lucilius wanted a clean slate, that was before the venom was administered. When Lucilius started his work on Clove, he stopped giving her the sedatives (you know, the ones to keep her calm so she wouldn't bite any more medics). They could have healed the wound, given her a balm to heal the cut, but Lucilius would have risked a reaction with the venom. He didn't give her anything that could leak into her bloodstream. It could have been too much for her body to try to process, she could have died. He needed her to be clean for that treatment, so the wound was left to heal naturally. Now that Clove is Thirteen, they can give her the pain meds and antibiotics, since she will not be treated with anymore venom. And yes, I did hear about the water boarding in the US. Weird stuff, I'm not really an expert on it, though. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	29. Chapter 29: Coup d'Etat

Chapter 29: Coup d'Etat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

The _thing_ around her wrist was plain and ugly. Nothing special, not like the beautiful shell bracelet she had lost. Clove stared at her wrist, reading the words printed on the plastic bracelet.

_Mentally disoriented. That's accurate, I guess._

"Clove, let's talk about being home after your Games. What was it like?"

Clove examined her bracelet some more. "Do you have one of these, Dr. Aurelius? Does everyone get one?"

She had gotten hers on day three of therapy. Aurelius made the mistake of asking Clove about her time in the arena. She had kindly detailed each and every one of her kills. That landed her on the nut list, hence the plastic cuff.

"I'll repeat my question. Life after your games?"

Clove took that to mean that only a select few had the _privilege_ to wear such a label. "I feel so special. Love the bracelet."

She stood from her chair and paced around her compartment. Aurelius took some notes.

"Clove?"

"Don't be so impatient, doctor." She said. "After my Games...I went home. President Snow asked a me for a favor. I refused and he killed my brother and his wife. I even got to see the ruins of their house. Did you know fire can consume wood in minutes? They didn't stand a chance in there." Clove never did learn what cause the fire, but those were unimportant details. That's what the peacekeepers said.

Aurelius scribbled down her answer. "I'd rather you not ask questions, Clove."

"I'd rather you not talk to me." Clove retorted. "I want to see Enobaria."

Dr. Aurelius appeared to be annoyed with her. "The session isn't over."

"It is if I refuse to talk. This is _talk _therapy." Clove said. "Leave and tell Enobaria to come see me."

Aurelius gave up, choosing to end the session early, but not without promising extended sessions for the rest of the week.

* * *

Enobaria got Clove's message.

"How's therapy going?"

"I'm not sick, I'm not trying to kill anyone. I _hate_ therapy." Clove complained.

"You aren't sick, you're right." Enobaria took her arm, inspecting the bracelet. "You're just _disoriented_."

"Don't read off my bracelet." Clove snatched her hand away. "Why the therapy? I don't get it."

Enobaria shrugged. "We're all worried you might have a few blanks. You know, because of all the stuff in the Capitol."

Clove didn't see how she could randomly forget anything. She remembered the Capitol torture. The cutting, the fevers, the broadcasts, and the gun. It was all there, fresh in her mind.

"I'm tired of this room, we're going for a walk." They had locked her in there a whole week, enough was enough.

They left Clove's compartment in search of Max. He had seen Clove a couple of times, but only while Enobaria supervised. During their last visit, Max had wanted to tell Clove about his old compartment, but Enobaria had stopped him and quickly ended the visit.

_I'll hear the rest of that story today. Sorry, Baria, but Max is under my guardianship, not yours._

"Clove!" Max was happy to see her out of her room and proceeded to bombard her with questions. "I thought you were sick, are you better? They let you leave your room now? Are you going to stay with us?"

Clove glared at Enobaria, who had obviously given him false information. The other woman looked away and pretended to examine her nails.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." She smiled at Max. "I can't stay, though. How are you liking your new compartment?" Clove was told Max and Enobaria were moved to be closer to her. It would be easier to give the three a larger compartment, but Clove didn't make the rules, she just ignored most of them.

"It's just like the other one, I don't see why it matters." Enobaria replied.

"I asked Max." Clove hissed at her. "Max, how do you like it?"

"It's smaller, but that's because its only me and Baria this time." The boy reasoned.

"They'll find you out of your compartment, Clove. We should go back." Enobaria warned.

"Just you two this time?" Clove continued her conversation with Max. "Who else was with you before?"

Max frowned. "Enobaria said I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Enobaria said." Clove repeated, amazement leaking into her voice. This woman had gone as far as telling a _child _to lie.

Enobaria walked over to the dresser, pulled something out, and dragged Clove out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Clove protested. "I'm not done talking to Max."

"He can't tell you anything." She replied.

They were back in Clove's compartment. Infuriated, she took a seat on her bed, waiting for the explanation she knew was coming.

"Recognize this?" Enobaria showed her what she got from the drawer.

"Ha!" Clove exclaimed. "I knew you'd find it!"

Her bracelet, with the pictures of Regulus and Max. She reached to take it back, but Enobaria pulled it away.

"I didn't find it. Cato did."

* * *

Incredible, just plain incredible.

"So, you're aware of your condition." He said.

Clove scowled, disliking the use of the word 'condition'. "Completely."

"Clove, I can't tell you how to move on from here, but I can-"

"She told me, but I don't understand how any of it can be true. I know about this hijacking thing, even Shay gossips about it. But I'm not anywhere near that unstable." Clove said.

"Right, you only decided to attack your head with scissors because you're sane." Enobaria countered.

"It's called a haircut, Enobaria!" Clove yelled.

"You can't even cut it straight, it's a mess!" She countered.

Aurelius cleared his throat in attempt to get their attention. "Hijackings work to alter the mind, Clove. The human brain is an amazing organ. And memory storage, more complex than you can imagine. But I'll put this in simple terms, how I think it applies to you. The person who used this technique on you did an impeccable job. I'll explain, your memories can be likened to a quilt."

Clove raised an eyebrow and glanced at Enobaria, who was unfazed by the strange comparison.

"Like a quilt, Clove. If you know what you're doing, you can take out a few squares and sew it back together. Seamless work, it's barely noticeable."

_That makes some sense, I suppose. A quilt. _

"Except, it's entirely noticeable, because I have cut out a _person_." Clove said. "It's probably really obvious to him, right?"

What she saw inside was not what she remembered. Clove was expecting to see Max, Regulus, and herself. But something had changed in Max's picture. Enobaria told her there had been a time when she and Cato Hadley, of all people, were close. The way she explained the _relationship _led Clove to believe it was the kind Enobaria didn't appreciate. And the picture with Max, it would justify the reason why the child was comfortable being around him. It was routine. A routine that had been disrupted.

"Does he know?" Clove asked.

"Yeah." Enobaria responded.

"Well, I haven't seen him try to talk to me." Clove said haughtily. If he cared that much, he should at the very least make an effort. She was worth that much, it was almost slightly insulting to her.

"We've all agreed there was no need to make you feel uncomfortable. We were hoping you'd make progress on your own." Aurelius said.

Clove rolled her eyes. "That's so considerate. Because this isn't uncomfortable enough."

"That's enough with the attitude." Enobaria scolded.

"You know, I've had it with you." Clove directed any and all emotion at her. "I've been here almost a week. Four whole days, I've spent locked up in a room. And I'm only hearing about this now. Why?"

"It's for your own good."

"I'm going to assume you said that. Because Aurelius here has no clue as to what's good and what's not. Am I right?"

Aurelius looked trapped. "Information is...limited."

"I thought so." Clove said. "Enobaria, you're one of the people I trust most. You and Finnick. I talked to Finnick, but he didn't say anything either. You asked him not to, didn't you? You thought it was a good idea to have everyone lie to me."

Enobaria glared at her. "You're one to talk, Clove. You think I'm gonna let it go? You lied to everyone so you could go into the Quell! And the whole time, I was wondering when you suddenly became this _selfless_, _heroic_, woman! Turns out you're just an idiot! You go and get yourself into the worst situations and the rest of us are here trying to pick up the pieces!"

Clove huffed in annoyance. "If I hadn't done it you'dbe dead! You and Max both. There was a reason why I reaped for the Quell, I was supposed to _die_ in there. I did something useful, I found a way out!"

Enobaria's anger dissipated as she realized Clove was right. She didn't want to die, her need for self preservation was too, strong. But Clove understood her, Enobaria had no one else besides her and Max. Still, it bothered her that she was willing to lie. They were both equally selfish, going to great lengths to avoid being hurt and in the processes, hurting everyone else.

"I would suggest group counseling, to make it past this block." Aurelius broke the silence that had settled.

Clove sighed. "Don't bother. She's the least of my worries."

"What's your biggest worry, then? Cato?" Enobaria asked moodily.

"First of all, I'm going to make it clear that it's none of your business." Clove's words were cold and precise. "I mean it, Enobaria. I don't need a babysitter."

She walked out of the hospital and let her legs carry her all the way back to her room. That's what she needed, time alone.

* * *

Okay. Clove has officially cut Enobaria out of her Cato problem and she's taking over her own life once again. Next chapter, we'll get more Clove. We'll see how she's taking the news and what she plans on doing. She doesn't hate Cato, but she doesn't love him either. She simply doesn't trust him. In her mind,he's still allied with the Capitol and, well...that's a turn off.

Also, did the quilt thing make sense? I picked that over a science explanation. Maybe I'll add to that later, when Aurelius has more on Clove's case. Questions are welcome and thank you for reading! :)

**Tori: **Hi! It makes my day to see someone's reviewed, so thank you! I'd hate for anyone to be confused, so I'll always try my best to make things clear. There is absolutely no need to review every chapter, I'm happy knowing people read it! Yeah, I feel bad for Cato. And now that Clove is aware that she's hurting someone, she's going to have to do some serious thinking. That auto correct, I have sent some insane text messages. I'm already technology challenged, but technology itself is only adding to my pain! Oh, well. Thanks so much for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30: Coping Mechanism

Chapter 30: Coping Mechanism

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

It became terribly obvious that there was little to do in Thirteen. All the real fighting was going on in the districts and Thirteen was more of a strategical hub. All in all, boring.

"We're preparing to strike the center of the Capitol's military, found here, in district Two." Coin had a map on screen, the image of the Tech Center was displayed.

"The Nut, a military base built right in the side of the mountain. Our source back in Two tells us there is no way to bring it down. This has pushed me to make the decision to strike. We need ammunition and we need men." Coin announced.

"We've got plenty of soldiers. Weapons won't be a problem, but if they match the one's they have, how much damage can they do?" Boggs asked.

"We have a weapon they don't have." Plutarch had everyone's attention. "She wants to go on this mission."

It was clear who the _she_ was, the Mockingjay. Coin understood that too, and her face reflected inner conflict. Whether or not it was her true emotion, it was anyone's guess.

"You agreed to let her fight." Plutarch reminded.

"Two isn't the safest district." Coin added.

"If we are thinking about sending the girl, I'll be there to provide some protection. We can organize a team." Boggs interjected.

"And it would be a great opportunity for her. She can make a speech, we can broadcast her." Fulvia said excitedly.

"What happens if she dies there?" Cato cut in. "Is that where it ends? Send in someone who's familiar with Two, I'll go."

He hoped that they'd agree. It would make thinking about Clove a lot harder.

Boggs laughed. "There are two sides fighting in Two. Which is yours?"

The side fighting for the Capitol would hate him for being a traitor, for attempting to tear down their Capitol, for bringing them shame. They'd try to kill him. And the rebels in Two, the ones who fought to be free of the Capitol, would they resent Cato for being a victor? For having favor in the Capitol? Boggs made an excellent point.

"I made sure to make her suit bullet proof." With Beetee's words, Cato's argument was dropped. "If a bullet strikes, the damage should be minimal."

Coin gazed around her room, looking for any sign of disapproval. Seeing none, she relented. The Mockingjay would go to Two.

Cato was condemned to stay in the place where all he could do was think. His thoughts were his worst enemy, constantly straying to Clove. Was she better? Did she want to see him? Did she even think of him? He had no way of knowing. So he told himself to wait, to give her space, just like she would want. It was easier to get through the day if Cato believed it was true.

But the cycle was never ending; more thinking, more questions, more Clove. If only there was a way to avoid it.

* * *

Clove:

Much like the night before the Quell, Clove spent her time staring at the shell bracelet Finnick had gifted her. But unlike that night, she refused to even glance at the images locked inside. She just laid in bed, clutching the shells in her hand. Hours went by and the thought of sleep seemed miles away. She tried, honestly she did, but her mind would not keep quiet. There was a nagging thought, a 'what if' floating around.

There were no windows in her compartment so the only way to know when morning came was the artificial lights. They came on as soon as the sun rose, letting everyone know that a new day in Thirteen had begun.

With that plastic label on her arm, Clove wasn't allowed to participate in everyday activities like breakfast and lunch. She stayed in her room, waited for Aurelius, chatted with Max and Enobaria. That was it, nothing else. But she didn't want to see them and Enobaria must have known. She wasn't the one who showed up to her room that morning.

The door opened and closed. Clove didn't move from her spot in bed. A chair was pulled up next to her and whoever had come to see her took a seat.

"They're going to Two."

Clove lifted her eyes to look at the intruder.

"How do you know?"

"I talked to Cato yesterday."

Clove sat up. "Did you?"

She didn't blame Finnick, it really wasn't his fault. But it would have been nice to have someone on her side. It was looking like Clove was alone in this battle.

"So Cato Hadley is really getting into this whole rebel with a cause thing? That's nice."

Finnick shrugged. "I wouldn't say it's his cause. I'd call it busy work."

There it was. That indirect, lightly veiled accusation. Clove was not responsible for what Cato did, she had absolutely no involvement. Not anymore.

She sighed heavily. "What do you want me to do about it, Finn?"

"Nothing, I'm not trying to tell you to do anything, Clove."

"Then why are you here to tell me that you had some awesome conversation with him! I don't want to hear it, Finn. I'm doing what I can!" She argued.

Finnick shook his head. "I know that. And Cato knows that. It's just..."

"Just what?" She snapped.

"Cruel." He finished. "It's cruel, what you're doing. Ignoring him isn't the right approach-"

"Then what is? Come on, I'm dying to hear it!"

"Not this! You're avoiding the problem, Clove. Avoidance is never a solution."

She frowned. "What if I like it this way? Not caring, not knowing."

"Don't pretend you do."

She kept a frown on her face as she struggled to come up with a proper response. There was none to give.

"Remember when you first came to the Capitol? And we were at that officer's party and you knew what would happen afterward. You didn't want to think about it, so we sat around and talked."

Clove remembered. It was the third, maybe fourth official party she attended at the Capitol. After that party, she'd go home with the client that bought her for the night. Even that early in her Capitol job, she had developed a strategy; Clove would find every drink in sight and hope that it would make the night better. But it didn't work when Finnick was around, he assured her that the drinks would only make everything worse. So to keep her mind off the terrors, Finnick would talk. About anything, about Four, about Mags, about other victors.

"I told you about Annie. And we were just friends then, but you listened to me just go on and on about her. And I remember you made fun of me because you knew I was falling for her. You could tell."

The way Finn talked about Annie, described her as being one of the only joys in his life, it was incredible. You would think that being a slave for the Capitol would drain the joy out of a person's life, but for Finnick, Annie always returned it. It was such a change, seeing victor Finn become human Finn, all thanks to a girl back home.

"You used to be like that, Clove." He said. "There was one person that got you through the nights because no matter what, he had your back. Don't you miss him? Don't you miss being happy?"

Clove looked away, trying desperately to mask her annoyance. "I don't. And in case you haven't noticed, happiness isn't my priority."

It wasn't time to go in search of happiness, not when she had so much to lose. There was a war to fight and Clove wasn't going to sit around and do nothing about it.

"Fine. Have fun prioritizing." He said. "I'm gonna go check on Annie."

"Go do that." Clove wanted to hear nothing more.

Before he left, Finnick imparted one last piece of advice. "Don't let them win, Clove."

She wouldn't let the Capitol win. That's why she wouldn't let a stupid hijacking stop her from defeating Snow.

* * *

Aurelius, Enobaria, Cato and even Finnick, think that all she needs is time. Clove has decided that worrying about the hijacking is a waste of time, she would rather be fighting. But she doesn't realize that all the questions she has are consuming her and she can't go on without solving the problem at hand. So who will finally make her see reason? Feel free to share any comments in a review, I love hearing from you guys! Thank you all for reading! :)

**Tori: **Hey! Thank goodness the quilt thing made sense! I totally made that up and I just hoped it worked, but thank you for letting me know. This chapter started with Cato, but it was before he talked to Finn, so he didn't know about Clove. But he does want to give her some space, he does believe she can heal. And it's not easy, he wanted to leave so it would be easier, but alas he's stuck there. The title for the last chapter, coup d'etat was supposed to apply to Enobaria. In wars, it means to overthrow a government, in this case she tried to take control away from Clove. This was an unsuccessful coup, since Enobaria failed and Clove stopped her from making any more choices for her. I try to come up with creative titles for every chapter, but obviously it doesn't always work. I'll keep trying, though. Glad to see you liked the chapter!


	31. Chapter 31: Matter of Perception

Chapter 31: Matter of Perception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

At nights, she had taken to leaving her room and wandering the dimly lit halls of Thirteen. Her thoughts were occupied with troubling news; Coin had sent more soldiers to Two, just one week after Katniss's departure. To Clove, it was a sign that even the Mockingjay wasn't easing tensions. She worried, for Lyme and for the safety of her district. It wasn't the best, but growing up in Two shaped her. It made her the woman she was, it was home. She would not see her home destroyed.

So Clove roamed the halls, thinking of finding someone to talk to. She needed someone who wouldn't lie to her or try to be kind. She wanted an unbiased view. The hospital was a great place to start.

There were multiple empty beds in the long white room, but one stood out with the curtains drawn around it. In the middle of the night, Clove expected any regular patient to be asleep. Knowing who it was, Clove didn't hesitate to pull the curtains wide open.

"Ugh, just what I need. A disruption."

"I knew you'd miss me." Clove replied. "How are you doing?"

"That's funny, pretending you actually care." Johanna said. "It's the middle of the night, have you nothing better to do? I don't know, maybe sleep? I'd like to have some peace."

Clove scoffed. "Peace? The kind you get from the morphling? I always thought you'd go for something stronger, morphling is so...plain."

"Stronger? Like tracker jacker venom?" Johanna laughed dryly. "No thanks."

Clove shot her a dark look but wasn't inclined to leave.

"Can't sleep, Kentwell? They say insomnia is the result of a heavy conscious. What plagues yours?" Johanna asked mockingly.

A lot. Her mind was heavy, weighed down by her conversations with Finnick, by the way he called her cruel for ignoring Cato. Everyone wanted something. Aurelius wanted her to keep doing therapy. Enobaria wanted her to be 'normal'. And Cato, he never asked for anything, they didn't see each other. But Clove knew he wanted something, too.

"I know what it is." Johanna said. "I should thank you for proving me right. Turns out, I _am _smarter than you. "

Clove didn't understand how that was relevant to their conversation.

"I'm not your friend, we're nothing to each other. But we know what we had to do to be here today, so we have that in common." Johanna admitted. "You have your problems, I have mine, but you're lucky yours don't have to be real."

"You think I'm making this up? Someone went into my head and played with my brain. That was very real." Clove argued.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "You're doing this to yourself. It's self destructive behavior. Someone willingly followed you here, to this prison. I would think Hadley deserves some sort of prize for doing something so insane. Or at the very least, he doesn't deserve to be ignored."

"What sort of prize does he expect? I didn't ask him to come." Clove countered.

_There's no way I'll take the blame for anyone else's actions. _

"And that makes it even weirder. You didn't have to ask." Johanna stared Clove right in the eye, fearless. "I have no one. And most of the time I use that as a shield. I come off as brave and brash. I'm not, really. I'm not like you, I would never be dumb enough to _chose _to be alone. Look around you, this is war. Keep whatever you have close because not everything lasts forever."

It clicked. Being alone wasn't grand, it didn't make you stronger or better. And Clove realized she had spent weeks thinking having distance would help her gather strength to fight. It was weakening her. She was weakening herself, she was making the wrong choice. If she wanted to be strong, Clove needed to be whole.

_And it had to be Johanna Mason to force me to realize this! Almost embarrassing..._

"It makes sense doesn't it? I can tell, you look upset that I beat you at your game."

Clove shook her head. "Someone had to."

Johanna smirked. "Good. Then you're done wasting my time. They're gonna take me off this morphling soon, I'm gonna enjoy whatever I have left."

"Go right ahead then, _Jo._"

Johanna made a face. "I hate that name, _Jo._"

"Get used to, it's what I'm calling you from now on." Clove closed the curtains around the bed, making her way out of the hospital.

"I'll be out of here soon, Kentwell!" Johanna called after her. "If I hear you call me that, I'll slap you!"

* * *

Cato:

He didn't have many friends in Thirteen. There was only Finnick, but the chances that he would chose to wake Cato in the middle of the night were zero. So the person tapping on his door had to be someone else.

"Can I come in?"

The voice sounded sounded like hers. She looked like her, for the most part. The hair was different, it was cut short, barely reaching her shoulders. The person who stood before him was none other than Clove.

At first, he thought this was Clove coming to say she was cured from whatever it was the Capitol did to her. But the rigid posture, her refusal to look at him directly, gave away the fact that there was no change.

"I'll leave if you want." She said.

It had probably taken her a while for her to decide to seek him out. And right then, she was looking for a way out. Cato was not going to disappoint her by giving her one. He quickly motioned for her to get inside.

Clove went ahead and made herself comfortable on his bed. It was amusing, how she was studying her surroundings as though looking for a way she could have the advantage. She was preparing for some sort of confrontation.

_Has she really changed at all? This is Clove, not some new girl._

After she finished assessing the room, she patted the spot next to her, asking him to take a seat. He did so, leaving several inches between him. Cato could tell she was getting more stressed by the second. It was like her to doubt any situation in which she could not predict an outcome.

For a while, there was nothing but silence between them, neither knew how to begin a conversation. He had to think of her as a stranger, since that was how she saw him. Saying anything too, forward might scare her away and that was the last thing he wanted.

"I thought there was a guard outside your room." Finnick had previously mentioned something about Clove bothering some hospital patient and being assigned a guard.

She nodded. "There was."

He smiled slightly. The poor guy had likely underestimated Clove.

"He'll live. He's just out for a bit. I wanted to come and...talk."

"What about?"

Clove stared down at her shoes, plain boots. "I heard you were involved with war plans."

He couldn't help but stare at her, having her this close was impossible just minutes before. "In Command. I figured I had to be useful around here."

"So it's true? You mean to be here?" Clove was looking at him then, searching for any hesitation, for any threat. She was testing him. But she wasn't ready to hear that he was there for her. She wouldn't believe it.

"It's complicated, but yeah, I decided to come here." He told her.

Clove turned back to her shoes, accepting the answer. Cato wished, with everything in him, that she would just ask the right questions. Then he would answer her with only the truth. A very carefully worded truth.

"Where else would I be?"

"The Capitol. Doing your job." Clove didn't miss a beat, sounding sure of her response. "Why did you work for him, anyway?"

There was a tiny trace of disgust in her voice, one that said she didn't approve of what he did for Snow. Understandable, none of the other victors did either. And she thought Cato enjoyed the thought of being responsible for more deaths outside of the arena.

_So I'm some terrible monster in her eyes, then. _

"For the same reasons you did what you did. To protect people we care about." He replied.

"But that doesn't work with you. You don't have any family left, you won the 68th Games and came back to Two _after_ your dad died. Everyone talked about how tragic it was."

Clove was right, the Capitol had made a bid deal about how his victory would honor his dad. Bunch of idiots, fame, money, and honor, would never bring his dad back.

"I remember Lyme said that maybe you had lucked out. I didn't get it then, I definitely do now." She said gloomily.

"I did for a while, but Snow is a patient man, he waited until he had something else to use against me. _Someone_ else. " He let his gaze fall over her.

It was a simple connection to make. Two years after his games came Clove and the moment she showed up in his life, he gave up his freedom. He didn't regret it, in reality she was more like a reward he didn't really deserve.

Clove frowned at the ground, made uncomfortable by his implication."That's unfortunate."

"It-"

"There you are!" A soldier with a bloody nose and bruised cheek decided to cut into their conversation. He brought a his hand up to his lips, talking into it. "I got her."

Cato glanced her way and saw relief wash over her. She was afraid of hearing anymore.

"Back to your compartment, Kentwell."

"I'm going, just give me a sec." She stood and Cato waited. He needed a sign, something that meant Clove wasn't going to back away.

"We can talk tomorrow. Room 218."

Best thing he heard in months.

* * *

So Jo basically tells Clove to stop being dumb and to see that she has everything right there with her, she doesn't have to give anything up. And Clove finally makes her move, she talked to Cato. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Thanks for reading and I'd love some reviews. Any feedback is good, thoughts, criticism, whatever! Let me know what you think. :)

**Tori: **I just like to have titles so I know where the chapter's going and it comes together, but I'm glad you think they're creative. And yeah, Cato and Clove are definitely not on the same page yet, but baby steps. She can't just jump back in, she has to make sure it's all going to be worth it. I actually don't have a beta, I just have a lot of free time (I have no real life so...yeah). But maybe I need someone to help me with grammar and details, they were always my weak spots. Thanks for reviewing!


	32. Chapter 32: Hierarchy of Needs

Chapter 32: Hierarchy of Needs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Reality had a way of making itself known. Always there, always waiting for the right time to strike. The day Clove had chosen to finally get her life back together, became the day to be remembered as the day district Two fell.

Not that it was the greatest place to live, Clove had a long list if complaints, but it had been her home. The streets, the people, the training; those things molded her into the person she was today. Though she wasn't entirely sure she was someone to be proud of, but close enough.

"Clove." Enobaria began. "You can't really be mad about this."

The two women, and Max, sat in the Cafeteria for breakfast. For the first time since her arrival, Clove had been allowed out of her room. She wished she could go back, no one shot her dirty looks when she was locked up all alone. The people in Thirteen didn't hold victors in high regard.

She angrily picked at her breakfast, a bowl of plain oatmeal and steamed cauliflower. Her portion was larger than Enobaria's and Max's, to help her gain weight.

_The least they could do is make the food more appetizing. Then again, no one here seems to mind it._

"I'm beyond angry, I'm furious." Clove said. "Why wasn't I told about this plan to blow up _my _district?"

Enobaria rolled her eyes. "It was only the Tech Center."

"Still. No one asked for my opinion. Or yours. Or Hadley's. We're from Two, shouldn't we be consulted on this sort of stuff?"

"They did consult someone from Two, Lyme was there." Enobaria calmly continued to eat her breakfast. Max followed her example, shoveling in mouthfuls of flavorless oatmeal.

"But Lyme wouldn't have done something so stupid. Someone else planned the attack." Clove considered the destruction of the Tech Center a blow to both sides fighting the war. The weapons lost inside the Tech Center would have been useful to Thirteen; the people, they would have fought for the rebels had they been given a choice.

"What would you have done, then?" Enobaria waited for an answer that never came. "See? We all would have chosen to bring down the Tech Center. No matter the cost, the point wasn't to gain any military supplies, it was to end Two's alliance with the Capitol. As much as that angers me, I understand it. Thirteen gave a display of _power_, and in the end-"

Clove nodded. "Two will side with the rebels because they can give them that power, I get it. But I want power of my own. I earned the right to be heard around here."

Had she not fought in the Quell, trying to save the lovers? Clove was insulted by Thirteen, they ignored her. But they had a reason to.

"It's this thing on my wrist." She glared at the medical bracelet she was forced to wear. "People see it and think I'm crazy."

"You know, everyone in Thirteen is considered a soldier. As long as you're healthy, that is." Enobaria shared. "Get rid of the bracelet and become _Soldier_ Clove."

"How? Aurelius insists that I deal with the hijacking. But the war is a bigger problem!"

That became the question to be answered, how to prove that her hijacking was no serious threat to her sanity. In fact, it was a _temporary_ problem. According to Aurelius, in time she would regain all of her memories.

"Where's Hadley? Does he have breakfast with you guys?" Clove asked.

"No." Enobaria scoffed. "Not since you came back. And besides, I think there's some sort of meeting going in Command."

How could that information have slipped her mind? Cato had access to the Command center, that's what she wanted.

_Here's my solution, I've got it! Johanna did say I should keep what I have close..._

"I've got to talk to him." Clove stated.

"That solves nothing."

Clove ignored Enobaria's sour words. "He can get me a place inside Command and I can prove that I don't have a problem."

"Um, yeah, you do." Enobaria reminded her. "The whole point of the therapy is to get you and Cato back to where you were before. You know, like-"

"I know." Clove snapped. "But think about it, is that really a big deal? I can't have him stand in my way, I need an advantage around here. And he's it. I'll tell Aurelius I want to work with Hadley and I can take this bracelet off."

To her ears, her logic was flawless.

"You think Cato won't know that you're taking advantage of him? Really, Clove, he knows you a lot better than that."

Clove frowned. "I'm not taking advantage of anyone, I'm just making sure everyone understands that this hijacking is not as serious as the war! People are dying and we're stuck in Thirteen. The sooner it ends, the better. And by then, who knows, maybe I'll be healed."

"Whatever you say, I'm apparently not allowed to meddle." Enobaria stood, picking up her empty tray. "Max, come on. School."

Clove waved goodbye to Max and then put her plan in motion.

* * *

Cato:

The meeting at Command wasn't long. Coin didn't make a huge deal out of the destruction of the Tech Center. Cato didn't mind it either, losses during wars were common. Or so he guessed, this was the first he had ever actually lived through.

The only important news that Coin had was that of the Mockingjay. Katniss had attempted to deliver an uplifting speech, but that had earned her a bullet to the chest. Luckily, that armor of hers offered some protection, the girl would live to fight another day.

_It seems a bit odd that Coin would keep putting her out there. _

Katniss wasn't his problem, so Cato left Command in a fairly good mood. His next stop would be Clove's compartment. Though, as it turned out, he didn't have to go looking for her.

"Hey."

Clove, she had waited outside of Command. To see him? Cato doubted that, she didn't seem that eager to talk the night before. She had a hidden agenda somewhere in that head of hers.

"Miss, you're still not allowed in there." A soldier reminded her.

Clove shot him a glare. "I know. I was waiting for someone, see? And now, we'll be going."

She led the way, fully expecting Cato to follow her wherever she was heading. He did, he wanted to know what her plans were.

"What did they say?" The words were out of her mouth the second they were away from the soldier.

"Two's done." Cato replied with a shrug.

She sighed in annoyance. "I know that. They blew up the Tech Center. Information travels fast around here. But what else? There wouldn't have been a meeting if there wasn't something else to discuss."

Cato raised an eyebrow at Clove's eagerness. It was something she had clearly thought about. This war consumed her every minute, leaving little time for her to focus on anything else.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave your compartment." He told her.

"I was allowed out for breakfast, so I made time to talk with Aurelius. The confinement was unnecessary." She said confidently. "I wanted to talk to you and I figured I'd do it as soon as possible. I know last night wasn't very useful, but it can change. It will change, as long as we _both _continue to work at it, right?"

Her tone was formal, very well rehearsed. Clove was known for playing that game, the one where she made alliances to get what she needed. To Cato it was obvious what that was, Clove wanted to fight a war, not recover from a hijacking.

"And what will you gain from this?"

Her confident expression remained in tact. Clove ignored the fact that he had caught on, determined to keep the upper hand. "I want in on this war. Do you understand? I pretty much helped start it, Everdeen wouldn't have made it out of that arena without me or the other victors."

_Or without that burn medicine you helped pay for, which I still think was a mistake. _

"Look." She showed him her wrist, a white piece of plastic encircling it. "I'm mentally disoriented, that's what Aurelius thinks. Truth is, I'm not."

"But the hijacking-"

"Means nothing." She said earnestly. "It won't be something that lasts forever, Hadley. I want to recover, really I do. And I've already assured Aurelius that it would be one of my priorities. I've been busy with talk therapy, but that'll be over if you agree to help me make progress."

Cato wasn't about to be outdone. "What are you promising Aurelius? That you and I can sit in a room and not kill each other?"

"I don't trust you." She said sharply. "But that doesn't mean you can't earn my trust. Think of this as an opportunity. We have to start somewhere, why not start with working together now?"

He wasn't too, convinced by her argument. He knew that as soon as Aurelius let her off the hook, Clove would focus all her energy and attention on the war. Cato would be left aside.

She was a determined person, if she truly wanted to be free of the hijacking, she would get there. Asking him to be on her side was perhaps a way to minimize the problem and that would, in her mind, make the problem easier to solve.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You don't need the therapy, no more working with Aurelius?" He asked, already predicting her answer.

"Positive. So can we please just agree on this?" She failed to hide her irritation.

Patience, always needed when dealing with Clove. Eventually, she would see the flaw in her plan, but for the time being Cato would play along.

* * *

Clove can't tell the difference between wants and needs, it's definitely a problem. She wants to end the war, but she doesn't understand that she needs to be done with hijacking before getting involved. Johanna gave her some great advice but Clove has been pushed to oversimplify it. The fall of Two and that fact that Coin doesn't appreciate her contributions is bothering her. Really, Clove doesn't give Cato any importance, she's going to keep him to the side while she tries to get into training. Of course, Cato is aware of what she's doing and he'll be there when she finally realizes her problem. That will happen soon, promise! Leave me some reviews and thanks for reading! :)

**Tori: **Thank you! That scene with Johanna was actually inspired by a scene from the movie _Moonrise Kingdom, _so I can't really take all the credit. It makes me so sad to see Clove fighting that good advice, but the war really makes a huge impact on her, especially after what Thirteen did in Two. It hurt her pride, really, and she's not gonna let it happen again. You're absolutely right, Clove will have to see the real Cato, but it's taking her some time. Clato has a lot of issues right now, it's gonna have it's ups and downs. It's killing me to have to write them being so dysfunctional, but these hardships will only make them better suited for each other. Run on sentences, at least you can spell. I should be so lucky, I have to google spelling for a ton of words, it's so sad. And a club for people with no life...I'm in! Party of two at the moment,but open to all who want to join! Haha! Thanks for liking my stories, I like writing them and I get so excited when I see someone who really enjoys reading them.


	33. Chapter 33: Shadow Play

Chapter 33: Shadow Play

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

"Ow!"

It was more a reflex than a reaction to real pain. After all, Clove had experienced worse pain than that caused by realigning a dislocated shoulder.

And experience helped with another problem of hers. While working for the Capitol she learned one valuable skill: acting. As one of the 'working' victors, Clove had become accustomed by being surrounded by men and women who held not a single ounce of likability. She hated them, could not understand how anyone could be expected to tolerate them. And at first, it had been difficult to hide her disdain, time went by and she improved. She would smile and laugh. Joke and dance, along with all of the Capitol airheads. So Clove, ever so talented, would apply her skills to Cato.

She kept him nearby, to keep up appearances. Aurelius was impressed by her performance, reducing the number of check ups she would have to endure. All in all, she had a flawless ploy.

Dr. Shay added the dislocated shoulder to her file, making Clove frown as she realized it would do no good in convincing Thirteen of her ability to fight.

"I don't recall giving you the clearance to shoot." Shay said.

"Aurelius did." Clove said smoothly. "I'm done with the therapy and well enough to do anything I please."

Shay didn't like her haughty tone and Clove could tell she was going to argue. But before she had a chance, Clove was leaving the hospital. Cato followed close behind, as usual.

Clove lifted her left hand over to her right shoulder, trying to keep the soreness at bay. "Why can't we use knives? Guns are useless to me."

"No one's going to fight a war with knives, Clove." Cato replied. "You know, this reflects badly upon your knife throwing skills."

With knives, she was an expert, claiming to never miss a target. Sadly, those expertise did not translate to shooting practice. Her aim was always slightly off and the guns proved to be a bit unpredictable in her hands. They had been at the targets everyday for a week and still, Clove had made little progress.

"Maybe it means I need a better teacher." Clove countered.

Cato scoffed. "You're not even supposed to be shooting."

She scowled, accepting that he was right. Aurelius had never told her to go ahead and start with gun training. He had agreed to let her stop the talk therapy, but the medications would stay. Clove was given a mix of of pills that would obviously cause a certain amount of drowsiness. At the moment, she would use that an excuse for her poor shooting ability. Though, it wasn't the case.

Clove hated the thought of something slowing her down, she came up with a solution. The tiny pills were simply tossed down the drain. She hoped that it would be a while before someone realized that she wasn't taking them.

"Fine, fine." She said. "I've been meaning to ask how it is that you're allowed in the Command room."

He shrugged. "Plutarch asked me to show up."

_Plutarch...the Head Gamemaker? No wonder the arena was easy to navigate! Once we figured it out, of course._

"Who else is allowed in?" She wondered.

"Abernathy is around sometimes. Volts."

"Beetee?" Clove was bewildered. "Hm. He did win his games with an electrical trap, so I guess he could be useful."

"He plans attacks. The broadcasting and the escape plots were all his." Cato told her.

"So he came up with the plan that got us out of the Capitol?" The instant the words left her moth, she regretted them.

"Yeah. Which wouldn't have been necessary of the arena escape plan had worked."

The resentment was clear in his voice and Clove knew where he would want to go with this. She wouldn't allow it. She wasn't the one who would start a conversation that would lead to questions about 'them' and if Cato did, Clove would certainly be the one to end it. In what she though was a discreet manner, she would change the topic.

"Right. So what is Command up to nowadays?" She added an easy smile, just to be safe.

There was only a hint of disappointment in Cato's expression, but soon it was gone, replaced with the same nonchalance she displayed.

"Coin announced a break, to reorganize. Two's joining the rebels, so she wants to include them. Plutarch's already found something else to occupy his time, he's panning a wedding."

Clove froze in her tracks. "An Everdeen-Mellark wedding?"

He rolled his eyes, finding the suggestion to be entirely ridiculous. "A real wedding. Finnick and Annie."

Clove was delighted to hear it, finally, some uplifting news. She would have loved to ask about the wedding, know the details of the plan, but she was not having that discussion with Cato.

"Coin agreed to a wedding?" Clove had yet to meet her, but she assumed that as a leader of war, the woman would not want to dwell on something minor.

"For a promo." Cato said. "She wants Volts to air it all over Panem, the Capitol included."

Clove grinned. "That's perfect. It'll annoy Snow, he won't be able to do anything about it."

A wedding between victors would make a mockery of Capitol authority in Thirteen. It would show that it's non existent, that this district was already free.

"That's the point."

Clove noticed that Cato appeared to be thinking about something and not wanting any more unwanted conversation, she allowed the rest of the walk togo by in silence.

"Your shoulder's alright?" He asked when they arrived at her room.

Clove dismissed the concern. "It's fine. We can go back to the targets tomorrow."

"You're going to lock yourself in your compartment, then? We can go do something else."

Having predicted his attempt to gain access to her compartment, Clove had come up with an excuse. "I'm a little tired, what with all the medication. I'd rather get some sleep."

For a second, it seemed as though Cato had seen through her lie and she panicked. But he did nothing more than give her an understanding nod before leaving.

The true reason for being in her compartment was Aurelius. He had scheduled a check up with Clove, probably wanting to ask about the effects the medications were having. She would lie about that, too. After about an hour of waiting, Aurelius arrived.

"About time!" Clove exclaimed.

"Yes, about time." He appeared distracted, something wasn't right. He didn't have his notes with him.

Clove frowned and kept studying him, in case he gave anything away.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing that he hesitated in speaking.

He sighed. "Clove, I've been working on your case for a while and I've managed to come up with a full evaluation."

"Okay, and what does that mean? You know how to reverse it?" Clove dared to be optimistic, growing tired of the lack of results.

"Not exactly." Aurelius said. "We spent quite a lot of time with the talk therapy and even now you spend time searching for anomalies. But that's what leads me to the conclusion that the hijacking is more complex than I thought."

"No, that's not what you told me." Clove said defiantly. "You said there were gaps and all I had to do was work to fill them in. The whole point of the therapy was to speed up the resurfacing of memories."

"But the problem doesn't lie with your ability to recall the information, you can do that with no trouble. It's all about where the information is stored. It's impossible to find it because it's not there to begin with. It was, once, but not anymore." Aurelius explained. "The damage...is irreversible."

With the appearance of that word, her early optimism was shattered. Perhaps it had been wrong to hope that something like a hijacking could be so easily solved.

"So there's nothing." The shock and disbelief in her voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"Don't think of it that way. The medication and talk therapy have helped you overcome a severe case of post traumatic stress. And it's fantastic that you've been working on getting back to your old routine with Cato."

That was lie, she made sure to prevent any progress. But Aurelius didn't have to know that.

"Perhaps if we can know more about the hijacking itself, we can find a way to reverse at least some of the work."

"I don't remember a hijacking. You said my mind wants to suppress the memories." Clove responded. "Is that the problem? That I'm not doing enough?"

"Of course not, Clove." Aurelius tried to sound comforting. "There isn't anything you could physically be doing. In fact, it's very brave of you to have tried to face this problem at all."

_There's nothing brave about manipulating people._

"I think you should leave." She left no room for argument.

As soon as Aurelius left her compartment, Clove searched for her shell bracelet. She refused to wear it, keeping safely hidden inside her dresser. Now she just held it, trying to figure out what it stood for. Inside, were parts of a life that was almost unknown to her and Clove had taken them for granted, thinking they had no impact. But knowing that she could never replace the parts that were gone, the bracelet symbolized a stunning defeat. More than ever, she wished the hijacking had never happened. It hurt so much to be denied something of such incredible value.

She let the pain go on for hours into the night, until finally, relief came. A numbing fog crept into her thoughts, sealing out the despair. Clove hoped, probably as stupidly as she had done earlier, that something good would happen, that the numbness would stay. It didn't.

Clove did learn from being sold to the Capitol. Like Finnick learned to keep secrets as ammunition, she learned to tolerate the intolerable through acting. She can act around Cato, but he knows she's pretending. She won't ask any questions and she won't look for any information on their relationship. Partly because she's afraid to hear about it. Also because of what she thought about the hijacking, it's temporary. She expected to one day wake up and have everything back and Aurelius just told her that it was impossible. That safety net is gone, her hijacking is not something little anymore, it's too, real. The question is, how will she cope? Feel free to leave me some reviews, I look forward to hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading :)


	34. Chapter 34: Confluence

Chapter 34: Confluence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

The day Aurelius spoke to her, Clove had retreated into a comfortable and almost soothing nothingness. It was like flying, just the light feeling of emptiness. But that false peace left her and was replaced by a burning rage. Dresser drawers were thrown across the room, the mirror in the bathroom shattered on the floor and the bed spread torn to shreds with the scissors Enobaria had gotten for her a day after her arrival. Clove hadn't meant to keep them as a weapon, they were blunt and quite harmless, but in that moment they were more than enough to impart destruction upon anything in sight.

Her fury had been directed at the Capitol, at the unknown person who had caused her the pain she so desperately fought. And then, that anger had shifted toward herself, toward her own mind which was incapable of healing itself. Why couldn't it? Clove wasn't good enough, she wasn't strong enough.

And when her ire had faded enough to allow some thought, Clove returned to her logic. She thought she could take her medication and that would help encourage healing. After all, it could have been the lack of medication that halted the process. Or she could talk to Cato some more, ask him to tell her everything form the beginning and surely, she'd remember every bit. In short, Clove would make a real effort and in exchange, receive the benefits.

But the word irreversible took shape inside her mind, it's meaning so definite, so solid, she could not deny it. Aurelius hadn't stuttered when he said the word, Clove heard it loud and clear. It canceled out the possibility of medication having any effect. Hearing about her past would only rub salt on the wounds. And maybe, it was her fault anyway.

Clove had made the choice to leave for the Quell, she lied to everyone about it. She had gotten herself captured, she hadn't run away fast enough. She should have known, she should have fought. A lot of 'should haves' and 'could haves' ate away at her previous determination, leaving her with only guilt.

For weeks, that thought stayed with her. And she concluded that since it was truly her fault, she'd face the consequences. Alone.

"How old do you think that song is?"

The question pulled her back to the present. A wedding, music, and dancing, all of it happening while she was lost in her own world.

_What song? I don't even know what it was about..._

"No idea." Her answer was broad enough to mean anything, but not specific enough to convince Cato that she was paying any attention.

"You weren't listening."

Clove sighed. "I was thinking."

Before he could ask about it, Max ran up to the pair. He was one of the kids singing on the choir, invited along with the rest of his class.

"Why didn't we ever do anything like this back home?" Max wondered. "It was fun!"

"We don't have a lot of songs from home, but you can always make some up." Clove told him.

The arrival of a cake immediately demanded everyone's attention. It was majestic, the only thing worthy of the occasion. A cake covered in waves and dolphins, the detail was spectacular. Clearly, someone had put hours of work into that cake.

"Hope it's as good as it looks." Cato commented.

"Are we having cake now?" Max was almost jumping with excitement.

"I don't know." Clove admitted. "But if we are, I'll make sure to get us the first slice."

Satisfied, Max asked to go play with his friend, Posy. Clove had yet to meet her, but she didn't see any reason to keep a child from enjoying a celebration. No reason besides her hesitation to be left alone with Cato.

She didn't talk to him. People around them took to dancing and Clove chose to just stand in a corner, Cato by her side. It was annoying.

"You don't have to be my shadow." She complained. "Go, find something to do."

"I'm good here." He replied, already accustomed to her moods. "What were you worried about before? What was so important that you can't enjoy Finnick and Annie's wedding?"

_No time better than the present. Here it goes._

"I am enjoying the wedding. Finn and Annie are my friends, I love that they're happy." She licked her lips nervously. "Was this something we ever talked about?"

Never had she been inclined to ask about something that personal, but she had to know. Just one last detail.

Cato hadn't expected her question, he struggled to find an answer. "Not really. It wasn't something likely to happen. People like us don't get married."

_Victors_ didn't make commitments, but in Thirteen there were no victors.

"It's possible now. Finnick and Annie have done it, and they're beyond content. And if this is ever something you want, with someone else, I won't mind it."

Her words hung in the air, making it thick with confusion and tension. She hadn't intended to create a mess, but she realized she had done just that. There was more she wanted to say, there was an apology trying to break free. But she would not let the words leave her lips, instead she disappeared into the crowd that had formed around the cake.

* * *

Cato:

Clove came up with many ways to avoid him for the rest of the wedding. She talked to Posy and Hazel Hawthorne, danced with Max and several other strangers. She even managed to leave early, making a show of congratulating Finnick and Annie on her way out. But she couldn't hide in a place so contained, she had to be in her compartment.

He knocked loudly, aware that she could hear him. She never asked him to leave, she never made a sound, but she was definitely hearing the knocking. She proved him right when she opened the door wearing a well crafted mask of apathy. Cato didn't wait for an invitation, he let himself.

"What was that?" He demanded. "You can't say random things, avoid me for the rest of the day and not expect me to question it!"

Clove remained unaffected by his frustration. "I said what I had to."

If their relationship had been a normal one, her words would have been considered a break up. A particularly unwelcome, and in his opinion, unwarranted one.

"You can't say that, we're not even..." There was no name for what they were. More importantly, what was he trying to gain from starting _that _argument?

"I know, but I hate that you think we are something." She said. ""I wanted to make it clear that you're completely free to do what you want. That's it."

"That's what I'm doing, I want to help you recover." He explained.

Clove crossed her arms across her chest, irritation beginning to chip away at her calm exterior. "I don't want any help."

"You don't have to ask."

"Then leave me alone. I'm not the Clove you want to be around." She said.

"What are you talking about? You _are _Clove, you haven't gone missing!"

"I'm not her!" She argued. "I won't ever be. Aurelius already did all he could, he told me this hijacking thing is irreversible."

"He already told me." Cato confessed.

Everything, Aurelius had told him and Enobaria everything about the hijacking. Clove hadn't said a word about it, but Cato didn't want to be the one to bring it up. He didn't think she'd go over the whole situation on her own, he expected to be allowed a say in the matter. But maybe, they weren't there yet...

Clove was upset by the fact that he had hidden the knowledge from her. "When and why did he tell you? He had no right to-"

"I'm allowed to ask questions, Clove. Obviously, something wasn't working out, so I talked to Aurelius. So the hijacking is irreversible, I don't see how it changes anything at this point." He said truthfully.

Clove stood there, left concerned by his response. "You did understand what he said, didn't you? I'm fine, there is no problem with my head. What you see is what you get."

He nodded. "And?"

"I don't love you!" She gave up on being calm. "You're waiting, because you think someday I will. But it's not going to happen. I can't make it happen. You know this,stop wanting to change it!"

It was a cruel reality he had already come to terms with. He had wanted to deny it, to think that Aurelius could be proved wrong. But there was too, much proof of reality and eventually, he accepted the truth. But that didn't mean he had to give her up. It would be wrong to leave her when she needed him most.

It hurt to know that Clove, present Clove, truly didn't feel for him what he felt for her. No matter how much he willed her to, she would never want it the way he did. And it was fine, as long as he knew they had tried to make amends.

_All she has to do is try. If that fails, that'll be the end. _

"I'm not asking you to love me." He said.

She remained unconvinced. "What do you want then? Explain."

Cato couldn't explain, that was a the issue. How was it possible to explain an emotion, the kind that forces you to do anything and everything, not for your own benefit, but for someone else? Love, that was the name of it. Some people, like Finnick and Annie, made their love known to everyone around them. It was never the case with Cato and Clove, there was no need to prove it to anyone but each other. How could he prove it to her now? She was waiting for an answer and every second that went by strengthened her resolve to leave him.

In his time of desperation, one event came to his mind. A time when he made her a promise, the night before the Quell. And she wouldn't remember, but it was worth a shot.

"I was angry with you, when you went into the Quell. You should have let someone else volunteer, but you didn't. I'm ashamed to admit that I thought you were doing it because of your pride and it took me so long to understand your real reasons. You were trying to protect everyone you cared for because you knew the war was coming." He looked right at her, making sure she wasn't trying to block him out. "You have no idea how awful it was to realize you didn't bother to tell me about it because you thought I'd stop you. I didn't want to be that person, I don't want to be someone who gets in your way. So I promised you, that I'd trust you. Whatever you want to accomplish, I'd be there to push you forward, not back. Right now, I'm keeping that promise. All you have to do is let me."

She would have to believe him, she would have to trust him. It was a lot to ask in a short amount of time, but if she took the leap, Cato wouldn't let her regret it. They would start at the beginning. Their past didn't have to mean anything, not when there would a be a future.

"If I can't ever be more than your friend, can you honestly say you can live with that?" She questioned. "You can walk away now and know I wouldn't think you've betrayed me, Cato. I'm giving you the choice."

Clove didn't give people choices. The person offered a choice had earned the right to stand by her.

_And she doesn't realize she cares this much already. _

So with new found hope, Cato gave her an answer. "I'm not leaving you."

And Clove, with a cautious smile on her face, gave him a reply. "Okay."

* * *

Another difficult chapter to write, I'm not awesome at Clato moments, in case y'all haven't noticed. But overall, I liked this chapter. I think it was a milestone for Clove, with Cato's actions forcing her to reevaluate her view of him. This was a first for her, hearing someone say they'll stick with her because they want to. Enobaria and Max are with her because they are family (Enobaria is close enough), but Cato, she can't understand what would make him chose to stay and ask for nothing. In a sense, Clove is inspired to at least give him a chance. They're friends at this point, bonded by the hijacking instead of being driven apart by it. I'd really love some feedback on this chapter, not required but I would appreciate it. Thank you all for reading! :)


	35. Chapter 35: Stage Five

Chapter 35: Stage Five

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

Johanna Mason's therapist told her to voice every thought that entered her mind. It wasn't a change, the therapist had only encouraged her usual insensitive behavior.

Gale Hawthorne had claimed to finally believe the talk of Peeta's hijacking.

"What about me?" Peeta had asked for him to elaborate, which was of course, the moment Johanna had chosen to intervene.

"That they've replaced you with the evil mutt version of yourself."

In the seconds after Johanna's assessment of hijacked Peeta, Gale and Katniss left the Cafeteria. Finnick and Annie were long gone, put off by Peeta's brash behavior.

"Oh, Peeta! You shouldn't have said all those things!" The girl who spoke was named Delly Cartwright, a refugee from Twelve.

"That was Katniss, your friend! You _love_ her! She saved your life in the Games, she doesn't deserve to be put down by you! What have you become? I can't believe the words that come out of your mouth, never have you said such hurtful things!" Delly was upset, the pitch of her voice rose slightly with every sentence.

Johanna was trying to contain laughter. Cato was pretending to be completely uninterested. It was a difficult thing to claim since Peeta's performance was drawing the attention of ever person in the Cafeteria. Especially Clove's, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Katniss." Peeta began, already he seemed miles away. He heard Delly, but her revelations failed to make sense. "She tried to kill me. I almost died! She tried to kill me in the arena!"

A pause.

"But...I love her! I love Katniss, Peeta you love Katniss! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her!" His hands were in fists as he struggled to distinguish between the two lives inside his head. "She wanted me dead! Don't love her! She's a mutt! Capitol Mutt!"

The guards that had accompanied him into the Cafeteria hurried to drag him away after his meltdown. With Peeta gone, the room was quiet.

"Now look what I did." Delly whispered sadly. "I was too, harsh on him."

"Does your voice always get that squeaky when you're angry?" Johanna acted as though nothing had happened. Delly left without replying, overwhelmed by the scene.

"And they say Thirteen has no luxuries. Dinner and show!" Johanna reached for Peeta's unfinished beef stew. "Are you two going to want some? No? Fine by me."

Cato paid her no attention, waiting for Clove to speak to voice some kind of reaction. The rest of the room had no trouble doing so.

"Are you going to go next, Clove?" Johanna asked. "I'm ready for act two."

"Mason, start keeping your thoughts to yourself before someone makes you." Cato threatened, not at all amused by Johanna's lack of filter. How could she want something so terrible for Clove?

"I'm just saying." She added. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Do you not know how to keep quiet, Mason?" Cato wondered. "You couldn't have stopped yourself from bringing up the hostage thing? You almost sent Annie into shock. And you had no reason to speak for Hawthorne, he could have said whatever the hell he wanted about Mellark. You're the only one responsible for this scene."

Johanna helped herself to a spoonful of soup. "I wasn't aware a Cafeteria was the place for private conversations. Everything I said was true."

"Doesn't mean you have to share it with the world, Mason." He countered.

"I can say what I want because it won't make it any less true! I was a hostage, I know what it was like. You don't Hadley, so don't start making any fucking judgments. And the hijacking with Mellark, we all know he's a disaster now, we saw it!" Johanna laughed mockingly. "You're just scared. You're afraid that it could have been Clove wanting to rip you to shreds."

_But it isn't. She's okay. Clove isn't like him._

"See? You don't even have to say I'm right, I know I am."

"Johanna, stop it." Clove finally spoke. "I can't hear myself think in here, it's so loud!"

Without another word, Clove left the Cafeteria, her meal almost untouched.

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Johanna taunted, still enthralled by the stew.

"Mind your own fucking business."

Having no need for food, Cato returned to his compartment. He wouldn't bother Clove, she needed time to gather her thoughts. It was the same for him, there was a lot running through his mind.

Yes, Johanna had been right. For a moment he let himself try to imagine what it would have been like if Clove were as far gone as Peeta. And he was angry. That anger had no clear target, it was just there, existing. Would there ever be someone responsible for the hijacking?

Suddenly, the hijacking was too, much. He thought he was done thinking about it, but it kept looming over him and Clove. There were lingering consequences, leaving Cato unable to focus on other important things. Like the war, for example, which was actually happening, and all the while all he could do was mope. What good was it to overthrow a government, if in the end, the consequences of a hijacking would live on?

* * *

Clove:

"Alright! Fifteen laps around the track! Last one done gives me fifteen more!"

The training class was lead by soldier Marley, a middle aged, fierce looking woman who did more yelling than breathing. The entire group was made up of soldiers between the ages of 18 and 21. It wasn't the right class for Cato, but he insisted on being placed on the same team as Clove. She hadn't complained about it.

Being naturally competitive, Clove had pushed herself to finish the assignment first. The result, an aching side. Shay had explained that her recovery would be lengthy, but she never thought it would deter her from completing a few laps.

"You okay?" Cato had joined her on the bench, also having completed the work.

"Yeah. A little sore, but I'll get used to it." She replied.

He frowned. "Maybe you should wait a while before getting back to training."

She shot him a dark look.

"Okay. I'm not gonna try and change your mind, it's pretty impossible." He grumbled.

"Am I that awful?" She joked. "But, really, it's nothing."

They sat in what should have been a comfortable silence, but instead there was an air of distress. Something had changed in the past 12 hours and Clove wanted to start a conversation about the issue that plagued them both.

"Dinner was weird last night." She began. "I never thought someone could change that much."

What had happened to the Peeta Mellark that held Katniss after the jabber-jay ordeal? Where was that love even Clove had believed in? She had seen it, Panem had seen it, but the Capitol had torn it down. Love, a pure emotion, didn't have a chance.

"You haven't changed, Clove." Cato told her. "Johanna said it could have been you, but it wasn't. That's enough."

"It isn't. She was right, it could have been me. I got lucky, I didn't get the worst of it. That doesn't mean I wasn't angry that it happened. For a while now, I've been trying to let it go, but there isn't a set of instructions to follow. There's just a lot of confusion and I have a million questions that will never be answered. I keep thinking, it's not fair that it happened to me." Clove laughed sadly. "And I realized yesterday that it was so stupid of me to even think like that. I'm not the only victim."

"No, you were one of the two. You have every reason to be angry about it." Cato insisted.

"I don't mean a victim of a hijacking. That's only one of the things the Capitol can be held responsible for. There's a long list." She said.

"If I let the hijacking take over me, I'll be letting them win. So I'm going to take all of this hatred and turn it against them. I'm going to win this war, because I can't stand being in the sidelines." Clove elaborated.

"Won't that make this worse? If you center around having revenge, won't it only make you more unhappy?" He asked her.

"It isn't a revenge, Snow deserves what's coming for him. It'll be satisfying to know I was part of his downfall. That will make me happy." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cato's stunned expression. Clove sighed. "I sound like lunatic, don't I?"

She didn't mean to sound like she was crazy, but she wanted him to know that she was done playing the blame game. She needed someone to understand that she wanted closure for every tragedy in her life and she would find it when the Capitol was no more. She could trace everything back to them, snow could be held responsible. Then, and only then, would she be free of the weight atop her shoulders. Clove would heal and that was truly all she wanted. Peace would find her and the ones she cared about.

Cato reached for her had, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You sound like you've found inspiration. It's nice to hear you talk about something positive, it's been a while."

Clove smiled, not letting go of his hand. "Not entirely positive, it's still war. People will die."

"But it won't be us, will it?"

"Definitely not us. We're going to make it to the very end." Katniss and Peeta didn't stand a chance anymore, but Clove had hers right in front of her.

"Kentwell! Hadley! This isn't gossip hour, back on the track!" Marley commanded.

"We already ran the fifteen laps!" Clove yelled back.

"Will it kill you to do a few more, Soldier Kentwell? If you would rather be in class with the fifteen year-olds, by all means let me know."

"She hates me." Clove scowled. "The soldier posted outside my compartment was her nephew."

"You broke his nose." Cato reminded her.

"Which is why she hates me." She reasoned. "And now we're stuck having to run some more."

"We can walk." He said sympathetically. "Maybe she'll yell at you some more and lose her voice."

"That is positively diabolical!" Clove faked alarm before moving back toward the track. "Come on, then. Let's get walking."

* * *

This was the final stage of the grieving process, acceptance. They were both, in a sense, grieving for a life lost, that irreplaceable past. Even though I think Cato was doing a better job at it than Clove, he still lost it at the end and they were both caught in that depression stage. Neither can be as strong as they think they are, the reality of things catches up. It was hijacked!Peeta that gave them the push toward acceptance. Cato saw how close he was to failure and that was upsetting. Clove, having been subjected to the hijacking, saw something that she had been spared from. She sees the big picture, that it is all a result of tyranny and injustice. She's going to attack the Capitol in it's entirety, to show them that a hijacking means nothing to her because she is better than that! Since she likes to play games, she sees this as winning at one. And she's managed to convince Cato to join her, as a way to make sure he too, can move on (yeah, she cares). Bonding over war and death, very romantic, am I right? Thanks for reading and I want some reviews! :)


	36. Chapter 36: Conspiracy Theories

Chapter 36: Conspiracy Theories

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

Squad 451 had been away for a total of four days. Not enough time for there to have been any significant change in the war but, already there was a change in numbers. They were down one soldier, a result of a mislabeled pod. The squad had called for a replacement and Coin had taken it upon herself to find one.

"Late, Soldier Hadley." Marley didn't even have to look to see it was Cato who had arrived to the shooting range. A meeting had gone on for about half an hour, ten minutes of that time had cut into class.

He ignored Marley, grabbing a weapon and taking a place next to where Clove was shooting. She had made some improvements with guns, but it was clear to anyone that they would never be her preferred weapon. Cato watched as she focused on her target, a dummy, and took several shots. Most of them hit it, though few were anything vital. Clove reset the weapon and made to shoot again.

"Ugh!" She yelled. "Always jamming! This is so stupid!"

For some reason, Clove decided that the best thing to do was to keep trying to shoot the malfunctioning weapon. Not wanting to see her or anyone else get hurt, Cato made it his job to take it out of her hands.

"Not a group effort, Hadley!" Marley nagged. "Back to your station!"

He ignored the scolding, and focused on getting the rifle back to working condition. It was a quick fix, something he had learned early on. As a matter of fact, Clove should have learned it, too.

"Why didn't you just fix it?" He asked her.

"Good question." She said with fake cheeriness. "I have another good one, why am I here?"

He groaned internally. Always that same question. He was staring to wonder why he ever told her about Squad 451 in the first place. Clove had been livid when he told her, Cato had been rather saitsifed with the news. It meant their direct involvement was no longer required. Though he was fully aware of Clove's desire to be part of Snow's doom, Cato preferred being able to guarantee their survival.

"Like why do you exist?" He responded. "I don't know, that's a question for someone a bit more philosophically inclined."

Clove was absolutely not pleased with his reply. "Keep that rifle, I might shoot you with it."

"You'd miss." He said. "Which is probably the answer to your question."

Squad 451 was mostly composed of accomplished shooters and led by Boggs, Coin's most trusted man. There were a few exceptions, but it did appear to be a promising team.

_Which makes Coin's decision even weirder. Adding him to the squad makes it weaker. _

"Rifles have nothing to do with this." Clove said surely. "Coin sent Everdeen on that mission. What's a bow compared to a gun? I could have carried around my knives."

"Thirteen doesn't have throwing knives."

"Oh, but they have fancy bows?" She sighed angrily. "Whatever, it's probably not your fault anyway."

She didn't give him time to ask for more on that, Clove was quick to ask another question.

"You were late to class, what was the meeting about?"

"We watched some promos." He lied.

"Were they any good?" She pressed.

Cato shrugged. "Not really. Just some shooting and stuff."

"Kentwell! You are disrupting my class! Get back to work!" Marley yelled.

"Ignore her." Clove advised. "Tell me what that meeting was actually about, or I'll go up there and ask."

With a sigh, he told her.

"She's not serious." Clove's reaction was identical to that of the soldiers at the meeting; unadulterated disbelief. "He's going to lose it! Does she want him to kill Everdeen? That's what's going to happen, he'll kill everyone and then, kill her!"

Coin had chosen to send Peeta Mellark along with Squad 451, as a way to make promos more exciting. After the show at dinner, no one would think to have the boy fight. Cato had never thought highly of Coin, he knew she had other reasons for choosing Peeta. It wouldn't be the first time the president of Thirteen was unconcerned with the well being of her Mockingjay. This was just the first plan to be so poorly disguised.

"That's what she wants." Cato whispered. "And I think it's what she's wanted for a while."

Clove frowned. "If Everdeen dies, Coin will lose her rebellion."

He shook his head. "At this stage? Her death wouldn't really make a difference. The districts are on our side, it's only Snow and his Capitol left."

"Soldier Kentwell, pack up and go!" Marley had had enough of Clove, apparently.

Unlike so many times before, Clove didn't have a snarky reply for Marley. She was in her own world, piecing together her information. In less than a minute, she had vanished from the room. Perhaps, Cato had made a mistake in telling her about that meeting.

* * *

Clove:

It was nearly three o'clock in the afternoon, and already she was sick of thinking. After leaving Marley's class, Clove went straight to the hospital, where she knew Aurelius would be. She thought perhaps he had told someone about the pills she refused to take. No one had mentioned anything about it to her, but there was always a chance that being left off the squad was a form of punishment.

So Clove spoke to Aurelius, only to learn that he had was unaware of her lying.

"And when did you decide to stop with the medication?" He had asked.

She had replied with 'it's irrelevant' and then, had gone on to make the hastiest retreats in the history of ever. Hopefully, Aurelius would have forget all about her unintentional admission.

Having settled the matter with the doctor, Clove decided to try and obtain an audience with President Coin. She had not been allowed inside Command, on the grounds that she wasn't authorized to enter the room. Three broken fingers later, not hers, Clove had been escorted to her compartment by two very large soldiers.

"At least it wasn't the nose this time, right?" Enobaria never reprimanded the violent behavior, but she did make a point to say she wasn't actively encouraging it either. "What do you want to see Coin for? She's just a grumpy old hag."

Clove shrugged indifferently. "I want to ask about the war in the districts. We have no idea what it's like out there."

Enobaria studied her bored expression. "Well, good to know this isn't about you being left off the Capitol squad."

Clove couldn't ignore the accusation. "It wasn't about that. It's been days since they left, I wouldn't be making a big deal out of it now. Besides, they'll have everything under control."

The older woman wasn't buying the lies, but Clove knew she wouldn't pick a fight over it. After all, Enobaria was certain there was nothing to do about that issue anyway.

Still, Clove had lot on her mind. There was something odd about Squad 451. Why would Coin choose to have a seventeen year old girl out on the front lines? Clove wasn't sure if that was the right way to describe the Capitol, it was crumbling under the weight of its failures. Coin could have led the group herself, Beetee could have planned some sort of attack. Capitol citizens weren't fighters and the military in Two remained on the rebel side. And yet, there was a small team making the trip through the Capitol. On foot and with no back up.

_Plus, Coin puts Peeta on the team! He wants Everdeen dead as much as Snow does!_

"Hey." Enobaria was snapping her fingers in front of Clove's face. "Whatever it is that's got you all worked up, I suggest you drop it. This whole situation is perfect. We're all here, in the safest place possible. Max and I are here. You even got to keep Cato here. Do you get it? You're _done, _be happy with that."

For a second, Clove considered voicing all her thoughts to her. But she knew Enobaria would only focus on denying every bit of information.

"I'm perfectly happy." Clove gave her a smile. "I guess I'm not used to sitting around. It's kind of strange."

She would have wanted to use the word freedom somewhere in there, but she didn't think freedom was supposed to come along with uneasiness. She wasn't free yet, and that was a concern.

Enobaria laughed. "You want something to do? Max is out of class by now and we both know he'll have plenty for us to do."

Sure enough, Max was waiting for them to walk him back to their compartment. He looked like he was going to burst out of excitement.

"What is it, Max?" Clove asked him as they walked.

"We learned about plays today! There used to be a lot of them, written by some man called...well, I forget, but they were cool!"

"Plays?" Enobaria seemed unimpressed. "When did school become a waste of time?"

"Don't start." Clove told her. "You learned about plays and what else?"

Max held up his notebook. "I wrote a play! I made a character for all of us, Clove. There's one for you and Enobaria. And Cato, he has a part, too. But we'll need someone to play the cat."

"Charming." Enobaria said sourly. Clove shot her a look and what about to comment before a woman dressed in uniform stopped them.

"Soldier Kentwell?" Clove gave the woman her attention, nodding to confirm her identity.

"President Coin would like a word in Command."

* * *

No Clove or Cato on Katniss's squad, guys. Enobaria is the only one who thinks it could all be over soon. She may have her doubts, since she was the one who realized that Coin was using Katniss, but she doesn't care who dies as long as she has her people. Really, Enobaria is dying to go home and have everyone play house, because she's so tired of thinking it could all end up terribly.

Cato told Clove about Coin's plot, so she doubts the strategy. They're onto her, just like Boggs and Katniss are at this point. Next chapter, we find out what Coin wants with Clove. Reviews are welcome (I would love to get to 70). Thanks for reading! :)


	37. Chapter 37: Lesser of Two Evils

Chapter 37: Lesser of Two Evils

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

The inside of Command was as incredible as Cato had described. It was full of the most impressive technology Clove had seen outside of the Capitol. This was a true war room.

"Soldier Kentwell, what a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Clove smirked at the white haired woman. "Should I be flattered that the president of Thirteen knows who I am?"

Coin smiled. She must have thought it was a pleasant expression to wear, but somehow, Clove knew it did not belong on her face.

"Please, have a seat."

The president motioned to one of the chairs attached to a large circular table.

"I 'd rather stand, actually." Clove wasn't getting a good vibe, sitting would make her feel overpowered by the stranger.

Coin gave a quick nod and immediately got to business. "I expect Soldier Hadley has been keeping you up to date on all the happenings inside Command?"

Clove refused to answer, worried that perhaps she would want to obtain evidence against him. Was it a crime to talk about the meetings?

"There won't be any punishment. In fact, I was counting on him to do so." The woman's voice was confident to a point of sounding almost like bragging.

_So she can predict everything that happens. That's freaking great. _

"Squad 451 lost a soldier and you thought to replace him with Peeta Mellark." Since Coin had no problem speaking of the meetings, neither did Clove.

"And that troubles you?"

"It _intrigues_ me." Clove replied. "Mellark is unpredictable."

"Not entirely unpredictable." Coin corrected her. "His focus is on Everdeen, he wants her dead."

"But haven't you made a point of keeping her alive? She is the Mockingjay, after all. You need her for the time when this war is won." Clove hoped to force the whole story out of her, in a subtle way. Coin obviously had no interest in Katniss but making a direct accusation may not be the way to go.

The older woman grinned. "You're not as clever as you think, Clove."

With a frown, Clove thought to take a more forward approach, seeing as subtly was not working. "You aren't all that clever either. You've sent Mellark over with 451 hoping he'll snap and attack her. It isn't a well thought out plan. Everything leads back to you."

Coin moved to what appeared to be the central computer. With the press of a few buttons, the main screen lit up, displaying some scenes of 451. "You fail to see the bigger picture. A boy isn't the only weapon down there. There are pods and mutts. Capitol soldiers. Squad 451 will have to fight them and we both know, I can't guarantee their survival. Should they perish..."

Coin trailed off, finally giving Clove the time to think upon her revelations. Coin hadn't planned a single murder. She had planned a massacre.

"You're sick!" Clove couldn't hide her disgust.

It all made sense. Why 451 was being followed by cameras, why it was Katniss Everdeen and Victor Finnick Odair, why Coin had sent Peeta along for the ride. It was one big distraction and at the same time, a way to be rid of the girl on fire and her now very disposable lover.

Clove was fuming, she should have seen this coming. Because in the end, Cato had been right. At this stage of the war, what happened to Katniss and Peeta was nothing. All Coin had to do, was make sure they got an ending. And she wanted them to have a nicely dug grave. This was her show, complete with a finale.

"After the war, what will Everdeen have to do? She'll offer to back someone to be the next president. Whoever she picks will have the support of thousands." Coin told her. "If she makes the wrong choice, she'll turn this whole thing on it's head. We can't fall apart at the end."

It may have been a sensible explanation, but all Clove could hear was fear. Coin was desperate to keep her power, she was willing to betray the entire country to keep it.

Clove laughed, mocking her. "You're absolutely pathetic. Afraid of a seventeen year old girl!"

Coin wasn't insulted. "I acknowledge the danger she poses to the Panem I envision. She won't die for nothing, she'll become what the nation needs most at the moment. We need a martyr."

Clearly, Coin was convinced that her plans would be beneficial. Clove was simply appalled at her shamelessness.

"Why are you bothering to tell me?" She wondered. Clove wouldn't waste time in going out to tell everyone in Thirteen that their president was a scheming snake.

"You'll leave here and tell who, Clove? Cato? Enobaria? You've nothing to gain from that, you're a minor player around here, no one will follow." Coin stated. "But I can reward you if you prove your loyalty."

"No." Clove said sharply. "I'd rather take my chances with finding followers."

"You forget who you're speaking to, _soldier._" She emphasized the word as though it would degrade Clove. "I'm president of Thirteen, the head of this government. You and you're lot are all here because I allow you to stay. Victor Enobaria is here under temporary protection, but that can end as soon as I say the word. Same goes for you. I can't know what information you revealed while you were held in the Capitol. How many deaths came as a result of that?"

Clove scoffed. "None."

Coin ignored her response. "I can try you for treason and you'll have no case to defend yourself with. And Cato, he's still a soldier. Squad 451 could always use a little more manpower. Lyme, she's got the backing of my army down in Two. But accidents can be _made _to happen."

With every threat, her resolve to expose Coin's plan weakened. She had told Clove about the plan with Squad 451 only to display her power and influence over the minds of the people.

_Something very Snow-like, really. Looks like we'll never be free of people like him._

"What do you want me to do, that you have to resort to threatening everyone I care for?" Clove's voice was barely a whisper at this point, the initial shock made her incapable of proper fury.

Coin reached for what looked like a chunky watch, black and completely lacking in style.

"This is a communicuff. Used to keep in touch while in combat, it links back here, the Command center." Coin admired the creation.

"You want me to take a spot in the squad?" Clove was confused. Maybe Coin intended to kill her.

"I'm offering you a promotion." Coin clarified. "You lead your own squad and I can assure you, you're loved ones will live through this war."

Clove shook her head, having found a flaw. "You already have two people out of your reach." Lyme was in Two and Finnick already at the Capitol.

"I can bring back Lyme, if that's the problem." Coin replied.

"I want you call Finnick back." If not her her sake, then for Annie's. She needed him and Clove didn't want to see the moment when someone told her Finnick would not be coming back. Annie deserved better.

Coin sighed in irritation. "That I can't do. I've made my choice regarding everyone on 451. But what hurts more, losing one person or losing them all?"

Clove grit her teeth in pure frustration and ire. Her hands were suddenly too, empty. She longed for the cool feeling of steel between her fingers. Her knives would have been handy, Coin would have been dead in a second. That awful woman didn't understand, Clove would be responsible for someone's death no matter what choice she made.

Who? Who would she condemn? For the greater good, something had to be done. And Clove made her choice because it was one that had to be made.

"Where do I lead this squad?"

Coin wasn't surprised by the decision. "You'll have a team of ten, Soldier Hadley will be part of that group. Make him your second in Command if it'll make things easier. Johanna Mason should be recovered by now, she'll have to join you. Beetee has a game plan, be at Special Weaponry tomorrow morning, before your first team meeting. You leave the day after tomorrow."

"Where exactly are we going?" Clove repeated her question.

"You'll like this part." Coin said. "You're going to the Presidential Mansion. I want Coriolanus Snow in district Thirteen's custody, alive."

Clove couldn't enjoy the mission she had been assigned. She had traded people's lives for it. Finnick and Annie would be no more than a casualty. Johanna would know grief once again. Peeta Mellark, who was the most victimized of them all, would forever remain a victim.

_This is war and people die. It's so natural. _

And there was always the chance that someone on 451 had uncovered the plot. Boggs wasn't Coin's right hand man for nothing, he was likely to have seen through the ploy. Katniss wasn't as dense as Clove had liked to think, perhaps she too, had caught on. Clove truly wished they had, it would save them. But she would not use this to direct any threats at Coin, there was no need to push her to do something even more drastic.

"Is that all?" Clove was eager to be away from the tyrant. Having to be so submissive had her stomach in knots.

"It is. Congratulations, Commander." Her congratulations were only a cruel jeer.

Clove brushed off the false praise, quickly making her way out of Command. One day, everyone would open their eyes and see that Coin was no different from Snow. And then, they'd all be going after her. Until then, Clove would have to suck it up and live with the shame her actions brought.

* * *

I always wondered, if Katniss's team was never meant to get Snow, who did? So I came up with the answer; for the purposes of this fic, it will be Clove. Coin is all about the politics, and she needs a system that will favor her as a leader. She thinks Katniss will side with someone else, should there be another candidate. Clove is right about Boggs and Katniss knowing, and Coin realizes they do. But it's not like the Squad can go back to thirteen and announce it, they're stranded out there.

Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and do remember to leave a review! :)


	38. Chapter 38: Interlude

Chapter 38: Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

"And then, I'll ride my pet wolf into battle!" Max exclaimed.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Max." Enobaria scolded.

The child ignored the order and went on with the summary of his play. "With the help of Cat the cat, we'll defeat the evil witch! That's you, Enobaria."

The fanged woman grimaced, but Cato was fully supportive of the idea.

"What good is the cat, Max?" He asked the boy.

"It's a _magical _talking cat." Max clarified. "The teacher says plays can be about magic, so I wanted to have some in mine."

"That makes perfect sense." Enobaria encouraged. "I think you could find someone else to be the witch, but I like the play."

Satisfied with the praise, Max resumed his dinner, pausing every now and then to scribble down any new ideas inside his school notebook.

"Where's Clove?" Cato was surprised that she would skip dinner.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Enobaria wore a skeptical expression. ""Something's bothering her and she's too, stubborn to admit it. Coin wanted to see her earlier today, but she didn't say a word of what happened."

At the mention of Coin's name, Cato panicked. He knew exactly what the woman was capable of, it was never good to be called for a private meeting. What had Clove done to get her attention?

"How long was she gone?"

"Just a few minutes. She came back in one piece, so don't look so worried. But I don't like Coin and we both know why. Whatever she said to Clove, you're going to have to figure it out. I'd go looking for her myself, but I can't drag Max around, he's too, young to understand any of this." Enobaria was completely serious.

She knew what they were dealing with, a woman who was willing to punish people for being _tortured. _Coin had thought nothing of letting hostages die and she thought nothing of letting her own people die. Clove was going to be easy to get rid of.

He searched her compartment first, all the while, one thought played through his mind.

_What if Coin had her join 451? She's president, she could do it. Clove is gone. _

The room was empty and gave no indication on whether or not his fears were plausible. Clove didn't have any personal belongings besides the shell bracelet she refused to wear. It remained in her drawer even then. Cato moved on to the hospital, in case she had decided to see Aurelius. The doctor denied having seen her at all that day. Next, came the shooting ranges. There were a few soldiers working on their aim, but no Clove in sight.

He started his search from the beginning, because the alternative was to assume she was no longer in Thirteen and that was unacceptable. First stop, her compartment.

* * *

Clove:

Dinner didn't seem like an alluring idea at all. Normalcy had been within her reach, with the war being near its end, but Coin had torn that possibility down. How would Clove find the words to explain?

She had already decided to keep the truth about her assignment from Enobaria. Her old friend would not approve and she would probably do something that ultimately made the whole situation worse. Worst case scenario, Enobaria killed Coin. Best case scenario, she killed Clove. Neither was particularly helpful. So Clove lied to spare everyone the chaos that Enobaria was capable of unleashing. Already, she was falling apart at the seams, clinging on to the idea that soon, they'd all be home. Clove would let her keep her sanity, at least for a little while longer.

And there was Max. At eight, he didn't see the problem with getting used to Thirteen, but he still missed Two. There were times when he asked Clove about his home, about his friends, about his things. Here, nothing was his. Everyone had been quick to tell him that he'd have it all back. Maybe, that had been their mistake, thinking it would all be that simple. Clove didn't have the heart to tell him that she was about to put it all at risk.

_But for good reason. For everyone, I'll take a risk. _

It hadn't occurred to her before, during her face off with Coin, that if the plan worked she would be equally guilty. Clove wouldn't be able to deny the fact that she knew about the impending deaths of Katniss and her team. No one would be forcing her to confess, Coin would never let it be known, but living with the truth would be punishment enough.

That, and Clove wouldn't be able to lie to everyone. Cato was a part of it, the same way she was. Johanna would have to know sooner or later. In the end, she chose to start with the person who's judgment she feared less.

"Awww, how sweet. Checking up on a friend, _Clo_?"

"Of course!" Clove replied with the same amount of sarcasm. "That was a fast recovery, _Jo._"

"You're such a tool." Johanna said.

"Skipping dinner?" Clove asked her, disregarding the fact that she was doing the same.

Johanna shrugged. "I'm not a fan of being stared at by strangers. These people have nothing better to do than talk about the girl who's afraid of water."

"I didn't think you cared about public opinion."

"I don't. But I don't want to be around all their pity either." Johanna replied. "Now, do you a legitimate reason to be here or...?"

Clove ignored Johanna's question, choosing to analyze the contents of the room. There were two beds in the compartment, and one had belonged to Katniss. Clove had forgotten that maybe, the two roommates had becomefriends.

_That makes two losses for Johanna. _

Letting that thought go, Clove let her eyes fall onto a small cloth bag that sat atop Johanna's unmade bed.

"What's that?"

The district seven victor picked up the bag and let Clove examine it. She frowned as soon as she identified the contents.

"Dirt and twigs?" Clove didn't see the value.

Johanna rolled here eyes, reaching for her bag. "It was a gift."

"I didn't know Everdeen was handing out goodbye gifts. I didn't get one."

"You can't make death threats and expect people to worship the ground you walk on." Johanna's comment was extremely accurate and immediately, Clove wanted nothing more than to disappear.

"I wouldn't have appreciated a bunch of dirt, anyway." Clove said. "I'm going to tell you something important, so you're going to have to sit and listen."

Johanna appeared to be insulted. "Like I'm gonna take orders from you."

"Starting tomorrow, you'll have to." Clove told her. There wasn't a trace of malice, it was a fact. "You'll have a new schedule printed on your arm and the first thing on it will be a team meeting. Coin asked me to lead a squad into the Capitol."

"There's a team already there." The other girl spoke slowly, as thought talking to a child.

"I know. 451." Clove paused, allowing herself some time to put together the explanation. "They aren't going to make it."

Johanna titled her head in confusion before letting out a tiny incredulous laugh. "They won't make it? What the heck are you trying to say?"

Clove had no choice but to recount the events of her meeting with Coin. She told Johanna everything, from the threats to the murder plot. And Johanna Mason listened to every word.

"I couldn't say no to her." Clove said sadly. "She's got everything she needs to keep me tied up in this."

Strangely enough, Johanna offered Clove a sympathetic look. Hadn't she been the one who told her to keep her family close at all costs? It had taken Clove a while to accept the advice, but now she was following it wholeheartedly.

But sympathy gave way to anger. "Fucking unbelievable! She's no different, is she? People preying on the ones they think are weak."

"I'm not weak." Clove defended. "That's why I won't give in until I know she's won. I need you to be on my side, Johanna. Think, you know Everdeen better than I do, would she catch on to Coin's plan?"

Johanna tightened her grip on the tiny cloth bag. Clove assumed she had formed some sort of attachment to it. "She might. If not her, then Boggs will for sure."

The two girls remained silent, both of them trying to calculate the possibility that somehow, 451 would survive and return to make an accusation.

"All of them?" Johanna's face reflected the pain she felt at the prospect of once again experiencing loss.

Clove nodded solemnly. "They'll die war heroes. I thought you should know, have some time to be prepared."

"Who else knows already?" Johanna pushed back her pain and worry, letting a sudden determination shine through. "Have you told Cato?"

"No." Clove couldn't meet her gaze. "I think he suspects something's up, though."

"Well, you're gonna have to tell him about the new squad. We need more people against her."

Clove sighed, tired with the whole thing. "He won't agree to go through with it. If we go to the Capitol, we're going to do it knowing we're letting others die as a distraction."

Johanna shot her a cold glare. "But it's Coin who's responsible and we won't be of any use here. Someone on 451 is going to figure this out. Coin can't be sure of them dying and staying here will make us her next target."

"What if they can't make it out of there?" Clove's negative thinking tended to overpower her mind. "I'll still do it, I'll get to Snow. I have to, I won't let Coin have Max, Lyme, and Enobaria, too."

Johanna turned away, jaw set in frustration. "It's not wrong to want to protect them, Clove."

"No it isn't. It's wrong to make us chose who we care about more." Clove said bitterly.

"She thinks she can beat us." Johanna's face was arranged into a scowl. "We've got experience with this sort of thing. One of us is going to end up killing her, along with Snow."

The thought brought a small smile to Clove's face. It had been a while since she felt like this, since she craved for someone's death. Snow was on her list, and now Coin had a spot as well. That made three people, if she counted that awful Lucilius.

"So you'll be at the meeting tomorrow?"

Johanna nodded stiffly, her determination still there.

"You can't stay here."

Clove glared at her. "If you want me to leave, you can ask nicely."

"Not what I meant, brainless! Shark Mouth probably told Cato about your meeting with Coin."

Clove filled in the blanks. Shark Mouth was Enobaria, obviously. She hadn't believed Clove's excuse to skip dinner and it did make sense for her to try and force him to investigate. In that case, he would, since he had a talent for knowing when Clove was troubled. She realized Johanna was right in asking her to leave. Cato would be looking for her and there was no point in delaying their meeting.

"Tomorrow, Johanna. Don't forget."

"It'll be printed on my _arm__, _I won't forget!"

Convinced that the district Seven girl wouldn't desert her, Clove set out to find the other crucial member of her team.

* * *

This was more of a filler chapter, a continuation of the last chapter, actually. This in between time means Clove can consider the consequences of her deal with Coin. It leads to a more compassionate side of Clove and she hates experiencing that clarity. She'd rather not feel compassion at all, but she's human. Johanna is now taking the place of Finnick and Enobaria, since neither is available. Their relationship has gone a long way. It started with Clove gaining some respect for her during the Quell and now, Clove can look up to her and find some useful advice. (For some reason, I see Jo as someone who has reached a sort of enlightened state, where she can separate reason from emotion and make the most appropriate decisions.)

Cato and Clove will have a chat next chapter. She's afraid he'll think the worst of her, letting people die and saving others. Especially since it will end up hurting a lot of people. But Clove has to make sure he sees things her way, Cato has to agree to being second in command. She won't trust anyone else with that position.

Thank you so much for reading and reviews would be lovely! :)


	39. Chapter 39: Define Love

Chapter 39: Define Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

District Thirteen had a strict lights out policy. Clove looked for Cato everywhere and in the end decided that perhaps he would eventually return to his own room. But she waited and waited and then, the lights went out. The safety light remained on, filling the small room with a dull yellow glow.

_This was such a dumb plan. I'll just have to see him at the meeting._

The moment she chose to return to her own compartment, Cato chose to make an entrance.

"Finally!" Clove exclaimed. "Where the heck were you?"

"I was looking for you!"

He wasted no time in embracing her. Clove was stunned, there was no reason to think anything had happened. And then she remembered that he, too, was aware of how far Coin would go in order to claim her victory. Feeling ashamed for even thinking to hide from him, Clove returned the hug. It wasn't as unnatural as she thought it would be, in fact, it was almost familiar.

"Enobaria told you?" She pulled away, once again taking her seat upon the bed.

"Only that you met with Coin. What did she want?" Cato took a seat next to her, worry lingering in his eyes.

"She wouldn't try sending me off alone, it's too, late for that." She reassured him. "But you were right, she wants Everdeen gone and 451 is how she plans to do it."

"So Mellark's gonna do it. Good cover up story." He said.

"That's one way it could go." Clove added. "The promos are going to give away their position and the Capitol's going to be watching. There's no way they'd let them reach the mansion. That's a more definite solution."

Cato was able to process the information just as fast as Johanna had. Then again, he had been the one to warn in her in the first place. With prior knowledge, things are easier to assemble.

"She wants you to be the one to go after Snow." His tone was clipped, anger making an appearance.

"Me, you, some other people. I've agreed to lead the squad, we meet tomorrow." Clove explained. "I didn't have much of a choice, Cato. It was us or them. Everyone will have to make a sacrifice, but honestly, I feel as though I've made enough."

_And really, I'm making another, aren't I? For the greater good, Clove. _

She hoped that he would understand her reasons for choosing to take on the mission. Clove had begun to realize that most of her guilt stemmed from the fact that she hadn't put up much of a fight against Coin.

"Winning the games was easy, I didn't know any of those kids." Clove continued to speak in an effort to voice her complete understanding of the consequences. "But this time, not everyone's a stranger."

If Finnick died, who would tell Annie? Posy Hawthorne was Max's friend, and Clove knew the pain of losing a brother. She didn't wish it upon a little girl. And Peeta had saved her life, what kind of payment was this, letting a power hungry tyrant plot his death?

_If Brutus had killed me, I wouldn't be plotting against anyone..._

"This time, I know who I'm killing and I know why." She stated. "I can't let myself regret it."

"I would have made the same choice, Clove." She felt him pull her in for another hug. The physical contact did little to soothe her mind, but turning away wouldn't be any better.

"And Finnick would do anything for Annie. Katniss has done it all for her family. Peeta has killed for her. I want to think they'd all make the same choice, so it can't be wrong." Her voice was monotone, unconvincing to her ears.

"There's no right or wrong." Cato told her. "We'll do what she says. Let's wait and see what happens after that."

"I'm really sorry I had to drag you into this." Clove pulled away, offering him her most apologetic smile. "But I'm glad you're willing to help. I have a favor to ask. A very important favor, actually. I'm allowed to have a second in command and obviously, it's going to be you."

"Done." Cato responded. "It shouldn't be difficult."

"That's not the favor." Clove clarified. "If anything were to happen to me, you'll have to make sure the team gets to Snow. You have-"

"You won't die." He interrupted.

"_Listen._" She said earnestly. "Get Snow. You have to return here, to Thirteen, for Max. Don't let Enobaria do anything stupid to try and have her revenge, she'll end up getting you all killed. And if Coin stays in power, you have to leave. Don't be anywhere near her, just go. Be done with the war and let everyone else rebuild."

Clove expected an answer, but she got only hesitation. Enobaria and Max weren't his responsibility, but Cato was the only person she would trust with them. He had to be the one to steer them away from Coin's Panem. If they stayed behind, they'd be part of a problem, not a solution. Clove didn't want that for any of them. She so desperately wanted to make them safe.

"If I fail, I want to make sure they aren't left alone. And you won't be alone, either." She said sincerely. "Max thinks the world of you, he'll need someone to look up to. Yes, Enobaria complains, but that means she's fond of you. No one else gets on her nerves the way you do. Please, Cato. You have to do this."

She was pleading, something she wouldn't allow herself to do even in the worst of situations. But already, Clove knew she couldn't accomplish anything without him. She _needed _him. How, she wasn't sure yet, but she was sure that she wanted him to stay. He had promised he would and now was the time to keep that promise. Clove, however, feared this would be the day when he'd take it all back.

"You won't die out there." He repeated. "I won't let you."

Although touched by the sentiment, she rejected the counter offer. "I already trust you with my life, I have to know I can trust you with theirs. That's what I'm asking."

After the longest wait of her life, Clove got her answer.

"If for some reason you aren't here, I will be. Coin won't ever see us again after all this, I swear it."

This time, Clove was the one who initiated the hug. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. Never had she felt more connected to someone than she did in that moment. She could share anything with Cato and never regret having done so. What did that mean, having a bond like that? What was the word...

"Clove?" Cato didn't let go, arms wrapped around her, always welcoming.

"Yeah?"

"Try your best so I won't have to keep that promise."

She laughed tiredly, her face buried into the crook of his neck. "I don't do anything by halves."

Her will to live was too, strong to ignore. Clove wanted to see the end of the war, the end of Snow. The end of Coin. But more importantly, she wanted to see others live. She wanted to see Max grow up and accomplish something great. She wanted Enobaria to be around, if only to nag at everyone. She wanted Cato to live, too. He seemed to be the only one brave enough to guarantee her a future in such a troubled time. Clove was determined to someday find a way to repay him for everything. One day, she'd find a way to show him how grateful she was for him.

And yet, the word grateful didn't seem enough to describe what she felt for him. She returned to her compartment, still searching for the right word. She fell asleep, still not knowing.

* * *

More emotions, this time from Clove. Guilt, shame, fear, determination, and finally, love. All of them combined, and she can't name that last one. It's a big step for her to take, to say she does love Cato and right now, she is not ready to admit it. Sorry to disappoint, but Clove has to worry about her squad. Coin won't stand for betrayal and Clove won't give her a reason to go back on her word (she promised Max, Enobaria, and Lyme would live). But come on, Clove trusting Cato with everything she holds dear and him agreeing to protect it has to be the definition of love! That's how I see it. If this doesn't make sense feel free to say so in a review. Thank you for reading, you guys make my day! :)


	40. Chapter 40: The Inner Circle

Chapter 40: The Inner Circle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

She recalled having saved Beetee from Cashmere in the Quell arena, but she never did bother to see what had become of the bespectacled man after that. Apparently, an injury sustained during the breakout had left him bound to a wheelchair. Whether it was a temporary thing or not, Clove didn't know.

"Ah!" Beetee pulled himself away from his work. Special Weaponry meant a lot of planning and technology, Clove was sure he loved it. "Clove, it's nice to see you're well."

"Right." She replied. 'Well' wasn't the most accurate term, but she'd take it. "Coin said you'd have some plans to share, so lets hear it."

The man nodded enthusiastically, clearly pleased with whatever he had come up with. He proceeded to explain the function if a holodisk and the communicuff, making a point of telling her that he'd be on the other end. Clove thought of that as an advantage, it meant he had to be part of _her _team, not Coin's. She was quiet as he told her the details of the mission, committing all the information to memory. She'd have to tell Cato and Johanna all about them, seeing as they were probably going to be the most useful people on her team.

"Alright." Beetee pressed a green button on the holodisk and handed it to her. "Repeat what I say, 'assign prime security clearance to squad 452 Soldier Clove Kentwell'."

She follows the instructions and speaks to the disk. Immediately after she's done speaking, a green light beams out, scanning her face. She knows what she's done, her leadership was official.

"That's it?"

Beetee shakes his head. "A couple more things. One, there's a self destruct mechanism installed. It's voice activated only by the person authorized to use the disk. That's you. Say 'nightlock' three times, and it's over."

_I'll go down with it. Exploding is painless, right?_

Clove swallows some saliva, her throat dry at the prospect of failure. "That would be in case someone catches us. What about the rest of the team?"

Those people were her responsibility, she would get them through this mess.

"That's the second thing. The breast pocket of your uniforms will have this." he reached for a tiny pill, it looked harmless. "_If _you are captured, all you have to do is swallow. Completely painless."

Beetee's tone was grim, but it was all part of a very necessary explanation. Clove had actually found comfort in the knowledge that at the very least there would be no more suffering.

"There's no need to think I'll fail, Beetee." She wore her most arrogant smirk, one she had perfected over the years. "You'll be on the communicuff line, right? You'll warn us if anything is working against us."

Every word contained a hidden meaning, she was implying that Coin may want to make 452 a target. Clove had given the issue some thought, what was stopping her from wanting to eliminate everyone in her way to power? The last thing she would do is trust that manipulating woman.

"Of course." Beetee replied. "All the Capitol's moves are known to us, we'll make sure you have the most secure path."

Clove smiled politely, not wanting to make it too, obvious that she was strictly on neutral ground. She couldn't side with Thirteen or the Capitol, not anymore. She wanted only the end if Snow and his Capitol, what came after would be tackled separately.

"Beetee, I wouldn't mind knowing what the rebels plan, too. Anything Coin says, I want you to tell me. Anything new on the districts and 451, I want to know." She clarified.

Beetee pushed his glasses higher up on his face, thinking. "It wouldn't be difficult to accomplish. But the lines will be monitored."

Clove waved away the worry. "That's nothing. So everyone hears what you say, it doesn't put me back within reach and really, Coin can't replace you."

Beetee was a valuable asset, the one who had managed to hack the Capitol system, Clove doubted anyone in Thirteen was as skilled as he. Coin wouldn't risk losing communications.

"So, can we count in you?" She asked sweetly. She hoped that he was thinking about the arena, when she took on Cashmere to save him. Maybe a little gratefulness on his part would be useful.

"It's my job to make sure the mission is a success, so count on that information." He told her, voice clear and steady.

"Thank you, Beetee." She replied with a grin. "This is going to be the end of it, trust me."

_Trust me, and not Coin. _

* * *

Cato:

The first, and only, team meeting was a success. Initially, a few members refused to follow orders from a girl who was only 21 years of age, but Clove was quick to remind them that replacements were always available. That got to them, no one wanted to be left out of the fight, not when they had prepared for so long.

The ten people on the team each had their skill set. Most of them were master sharp shooters, a couple were absolutely gifted. Marley was an expert on pods, she had made sure to tell everyone to keep from shooting at mundane objects. The Capitol was fond of tricks, the woman had hissed. Another soldier, Ellis, had spent years keeping up with Capitol's architectural design. Cato thought that to be a priceless advantage, if there was a reason to seek refuge, Ellis would know where to go. In the end, he felt confident that the mission wouldn't fail. Still, he didn't quite know what the mission would entail.

"Excellent work today." Clove praised. "I'll remind you, Squad 452 is a _back-up _team, we'll be called only if needed. It may be tomorrow, it may be never. But always be prepared. That's it for today, you're dismissed."

The soldiers left the room and after a minute, only three people were left; Cato, Clove, and the annoying Johanna Mason. He he had been surprised by her appearance, the enthusiasm she showed was strange.

_Clove told her about the mission. No wonder Mason's so happy, she wants to kill Snow. _

"That was cute, Clove." Johanna jeered. "You're like a school teacher."

Cato rolled his eyes, wishing she would leave.

"A school teacher who plans on leading her students on a manhunt." Clove laughed, somehow managing to get along with Johanna. "We're leaving tomorrow, at dawn, so I'll go ahead and give you both the plan."

Clove held a holodisk, given to her earlier in the morning. She had already been taught how to use it and without any trouble. Using some coordinates, she pulled up a green 3-dimensional model of the Capitol. A few blocks of it, anyway. Cato studied it intently, taking in all the detail.

"There are several blocks for us to cover and even more pods to avoid. They'll show up when we're near, blinking lights on the map. We're a small group, as long as we're together, the amount of pods we set off should be limited." Clove said. "It'll take us a day or two to reach the city circle and then, Beetee will have signal for when we can go out and get inside the mansion."

Johanna nodded, but there was slight frown upon her face. "Are we sure Snow's gonna be there? I mean, he could be hiding inside some bunker, in a different district."

Cato was impressed by the amount of thought Johanna had placed on the mission. "He has nowhere to go. He's lost his control over most of the military, the city is going to be in panic. There'll be no way out for anyone."

_He probably doesn't even have a hovercraft to use! Bastard._

"Even his closest accomplices won't want to help." Cato added. "Finnick gave away a lot, Snow's pretty much hated everywhere."

Clove agreed and flipped through more of the map, stopping at the city circle. "We'll have to stay here until we get the signal. Ellis will know what building will give us the best view of the mansion. But we don't have any information on the floor-plan, so Snow could be hiding anywhere inside."

"Peacekeepers. The few he has left will be around there." Cato said. "At the gates and inside."

Johanna was still focused, making another contribution. "You said there'd be people panicking. The streets are going to be flooded with everyone trying to get out of any fighting. All we have to do is blend in. They won't be looking for us, anyway, they have Katniss and Peeta to worry about."

"That would work." Cato announced. "But once we get inside, they'll aim at anything that moves."

"Then we take them out first." Clove said coldly.

Neither Cato nor Johanna contradicted her.

"That about covers everything, I think." Johanna sighed. "Can I go?"

She gave off an air of complete indifference and Cato couldn't understand how she was so stable. Hadn't she had a melt down just a few days back?

"You can go, Johanna. It's a good idea to get some rest for tomorrow." Clove was being kind to her, uncharacteristically so.

As soon as Johanna was out of the room, Cato began his interrogation. "Why the change of heart? Mason's you're new best friend, now?"

Clove pressed her lips together in a tight line, something invading her mind. "She's just so convinced that 451 will make it. When they don't, I think she'll hate me."

"Then she'd have to hate herself, too. She's completely on board." Cato said coolly. "Maybe she shouldn't be, though."

"She's stable enough." Clove assured him. "You'll get used to having her around. It's only for a little while."

"Hm." As long as she didn't jeopardize the mission, Johanna would remain invisible to him. "You told the rest of the team that this was a back-up squad."

Clove sighed, but her face didn't show any surprise at the question. "I didn't want to give everything away. If they knew this was a mission to the Presidential Mansion, then they'd think it dangerous, and you know what follows. Panic. They'll think the worst, their families here will think the worst and I don't want any of it. It's better they don't know. But I did tell them to be prepared, so there's that."

He smiled at her, in awe of her leadership skill. Not that he didn't already know Clove was a great leader, he'd just never seen it up close. The Capitol hadn't given their victors a chance to lead anything.

"You looked impressed." She smirked. "I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

The two laughed at her joke, a rare moment of shared joy. But the laughter was short lived.

"Enobaria's playing deaf, ignoring all the 's the right thing to do, but I just wish she'd say _something._ I don't mean to cut her out of everything, I need to know that she'll be on our side." Her voice was heavy with sadness.

He was forced to remember just how much Enobaria meant to Clove. She had been there since her birth, obviously Clove valued her opinion, no matter how much she did to prove otherwise. It was a sort of guidance the older woman offered, Clove had always seen her that way.

"She's doing it for Max, but I'm sure she's aware of what's happened." Cato told her. "She hates Coin, if that's any help."

Clove nodded. "We all do. Have you noticed, how easy it is for us to see right through her? I figured out why. We're victors, we know what to look for. And we're a threat, so she'll get rid of us. Like Snow was doing with the Quell, she'll come after us."

"She's messing with the wrong group of people, then." Cato wasn't about to let Coin have the satisfaction of besting him. "Once Snow's dead, we can take her out."

Clove grinned with fresh excitement. "If you think about it, this whole thing is like going back into the arena. We were trained for it and what's the first thing we were taught to do? Make alliances."

A career mindset did indeed come in handy after the games. Clove had already secured an alliance, the victors. She truly was impressive, Clove had a mind for battle. Cato knew Coin wasn't alone, they'd be taking on a large group of powerful people.

No matter. Their alliance would come out on top, that had to be certain.

* * *

So Clove's created a new 'career alliance' for the 'arena'. It really is like the games, with only two major players left. The Capitol isn't one of them, Coin declared them done the moment Two fell to the rebels. Now it'll be the remaining victors and the one's who know not to trust Coin, versus Thirteen's government. You'll see more on how that's going to unravel later on, hopefully it'll all come together. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thanks so much for reading! :)


	41. Chapter 41: Us and Them

Chapter 41: Us and Them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

She couldn't stop staring. From high in the clouds, she could see it perfectly, even in the rapidly dimming light. It was flawless, a glossy sheet of black that covered block after block. Clove had no idea what the black material was, but she assumed it had been the result of a pod.

"Beetee." She spoke into the cuff. "What happened?"

There was a soft buzzing._ "A pod. It's designed to catch everyone in a wave of tar. Death by drowning." _

"And do we know what set it off?" There was a chance that the Capitol had the pods running on a schedule unknown to her. There was no way she was going to walk her team straight into a trap.

"_Nothing on that yet."_ Beetee replied. _"The Capitol has managed to locate a couple of bodies among the ashes a few blocks back. Boggs and another soldier. My guess is that they're trailing after the rest of the squad, they thought the pod would reach them." _

Clove's mood darkened. So, 451 was actually trying to make an escape. Coin would be irked, but that didn't mean she didn't have a few tricks up her sleeve. Clove turned away from the window and shared the news with Cato and Johanna. The rest of the squad was in a separate room, busy trying to determine where they would be landing. Ellis had already guessed it would be somewhere in the Capitol, but Clove had neither confirmed nor denied that.

"Damn right they made it." Johanna wore a proud grin on her face. "Now we can move on to getting that bastard out of his mansion."

"Boggs is dead. That means someone else in charge of the squad." Cato mused.

Clove scowled. "You don't think..."

Katniss. If she had lived, then the squad would become her responsibility. The girl was a ball of pure emotion, she would do something rash, no doubt.

"Johanna, where would Everdeen want to go?" Clove asked her.

The victor from Seven smirked. "The President's mansion. Everyone wants Snow's head."

Clove growled, angry that Katniss would interfere with her mission. She would be putting everyone at risk. "It's not her job!"

"What do you expect her to do?" Johanna countered. "Stay in one place? The Capitol will find her. There's no way back to Thirteen from here, she has to move and there's only one rational destination."

"Let's not focus on her." Cato interjected. "What she does isn't our problem, it's out of everyone's control now. We have to complete the mission."

Clove found reason in his words, deciding to agree. She'd think about the Katniss issue some more later. Her communiciff was going off, signaling a message from Beetee.

"_You're landing. This is exactly 11 blocks from the City Circle. Follow the holodisk map, and you should be there in about a day."_

"Finally! I have to get back on solid ground, this flying thing is killing me." Johanna had been saying the same thing all day.

Cato scoffed. "Do you always have to complain, Mason?"

"Stop." Clove warned, putting an end to any bickering.

She grabbed her disk and adjusted her communicuff, ready to face her team with the truth.

"Everyone, quiet!" The members of her squad fell silent, stopping all idle conversation.

"Are we landing?" Ellis asked excitedly. "We're in the Capitol, we shouldn't be more than a few blocks from the mansion."

Clove gave him a glare and the man fell silent. "Like Ellis said, we'll be landing just a few blocks away from the Capitol. We won't be part of the groups that take the city. In case you haven't noticed, we're a small group, only ten. Squad 452 has been given a separate task, one of greater importance than you can imagine. In about a day, we will have reached the Presidential Mansion, where we will proceed to apprehend Coriolanus Snow, the man accused of committing several crimes against the state. I expect your full cooperation. Prepare for landing."

Clove returned to her place in the back room of the hovercraft, leaving Cato and Johanna to deal with the landing prep. There would be an endless stream of questions, but that would all be handled with care, once camp was set up. They had been on the craft for the entire day, and night had already fallen.

With Katniss and the rest of 451 on the loose, there was no point in trying to guess at what the Capitol would do to target them. All she could was think. What to do next?

* * *

Cato:

They walked for a few hours after landing, Clove thought they would benefit from a head start. Cato understood that as her being restless, but didn't put up a fight. Neither did anyone else, for that matter. The team had remained mostly silent, all of them trying to wrap their minds around the fact that they'd be responsible for ending a war. They'd be heroes. But really, they all thought about the possibility of dying before they ever made it to the City Circle.

Camp was later laid out on the side of the street. The apartments and shops were abandoned, with doors left open and items scattered on the ground. Clove split them up in pairs and determined the order in which they'd be taking watch. Of course, he volunteered to be with her, and of course, she chose to take the first shift. An uneventful shift, she never tried to start a conversation.

Morning came and Clove wasn't in the tent. He hurried to find something for breakfast, there was no need to die of starvation. There was plenty of canned food and some fruits, so the chances of that happening were slim. The real danger lay on the streets.

Once breakfast had been found, apples and water, he returned to the task of finding Clove. She was away from the main camp area, absorbed by the green glow of the holo.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

Clove accepted an apple, shivering as a cold wind blew. "It's freezing. That's what I'm thinking."

Cato left to retrieve a blanket, draping it over her shoulders. She replied by pulling it closer to her body, all the while shooting him an annoyed look. Clove didn't appreciate the prying.

"They have to be close by." She whispered.

Instantly, he knew that 'they' was 451. Had she stayed up all night with the map, trying to pin point their location? Cato completely abhorred the idea of falling off the grid to find people that were maybe already dead.

He sighed, not looking forward to an argument. He reached for the disk and pressed any button he could find in an attempt to shut it down. Clove took it back within the second.

"It's not a toy!" She hissed.

"And this isn't a game." He said harshly. "You can't go off and try to find them, it'll get everyone on both squads killed."

He could almost hear her teeth grinding against each other, she looked that mad. "I'm the top authority here, and I want to go find the other squad! We can be safer in a larger group!"

"Or we can set off all the pods on the way to the mansion! They're considered wanted fugitives, we're still invisible! We should keep that advantage!" He countered.

"Coin's the one I'm worried about, this whole thing could be another trap! We need a bigger team!"

She wasn't mistaken about Coin, perhaps it was another plot to kill her enemies and it was reasonable to think that a bigger team would be able to outsmart her. But Clove was becoming increasingly paranoid about that woman, letting her hatred cloud her thoughts, and it would eventually end up hurting everyone.

Clove had made up her mind, she packed up her holo and started marching over to the rest of group. Cato was second in command, and he would not let her throw everything away. In one smooth move, he pulled her back to his side.

"You said you wouldn't die out here." He told her. "If you force everyone to go looking for Everdeen, then you will die. We'll all die, and whatever promise I made to you won't matter."

The conflict was entirely visible on her face, she was actually thinking it over. Luckily, she didn't have enough time to make up her mind.

"Hey!" Johanna shouted. The soldiers around her were hastily taking down tents and packing supplies. "Quit the arguing, idiots! Look!"

Cato looked to where Johanna was pointing and saw what had caused the sudden panic. A short distance away, there was a small dusty cloud, slowly fading away. There was no doubt about what had caused it. A pod had gone off.

* * *

This is the beginning of the end of the rebellion, where Snow is captured and what not. 451 and 452 are on different paths, but I'm trying to make a time-line so that everything coincides. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! Feel free to ask questions, leave criticism, anything! If you guys think I'm leaving anything out, please let me know, I really want this to be accurate. Thanks for reading! :)


	42. Chapter 42: Technical Difficulties

Chapter 42: Technical Difficulties

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

The smart thing to do would have been to get away from the area and avoid whatever had caused the pod to go off. However, Cato had done the exact opposite, along with Marley and Ellis. It had taken a full seven minutes to talk Clove into staying back and Johanna, for whatever reason, had sided with him.

"You're the squad leader, brainless!" The ax expert had scolded. "Let them go and do the scouting, you need to tell us what we're gonna do, or else, we're going to be blown to bits!"

With Clove out of the way, Cato led the two soldiers down the blocks, being careful to stay out of the streets, in case any hovercrafts were near by. The sound of a second explosion, had him wondering whether or not he should turn back.

"It's definitely the pods." Marley said, her rifle poised to shoot at a moment's notice.

Ellis was slightly less composed, wanting to return to the others. "It would be safer to find an empty apartment." His eyes searched the windows up high. "We can see what happened from there."

They ended up staking out in a deserted apartment. Magazines and cans were laying around the living room. There were some shoes laying around, too, as though the residents had actually taken the time to pack, even when they knew that every second counted.

Peering out the window, Cato noticed a car moving along a street. A strange discovery, he had previously thought that the area was abandoned. He continued to watch and then, an explosion. That made three.

"There's people over there." Marley pointed beyond the wrecked car. "Looks like soldiers."

The grey uniforms identified them as soldiers from Thirteen. Beside them were a few camera men, pointing their cameras out toward the burning vehicle. Cato and his companions continued to watch as someone called over a group and made gestures with their hands. The group, composed entirely out of soldiers, huddled together and began moving along the street, following the path the car had taken.

"The car took out the pods!" Ellis declared. "They clear the streets, that's ingenious!"

The soldier had spoken much too, soon. Some hidden pod went off and the team, probably around 20 people, went up in flames.

"Not all of them." Cato said, already stepping away from the window. "We're going back."

"The flower pots." Marley said to herself, lamenting the death of the soldiers. "It was the flowers."

Whatever method Thirteen was using to clear the streets had just failed. The pod that went off hadn't responded to the car, but it did to the soldiers. The Capitol had to be monitoring the area, that's how they knew to set off that one pod. If that was the case, he had to make sure 452 was out of the way when the next one hit.

* * *

Clove:

Beetee had specifically told her that the blinking lights on the map indicated a pod. Something was wrong, the lights were disappearing. Her memory wasn't near perfect, Clove didn't have a map burned into her brain and she didn't remember every pod location, but there were certainly a few that were no longer there. And they should have been.

"They're all packed." Johanna had walked over to inform her. "So, what were you and Hadley arguing about?"

"Nothing." Clove kept her eyes glued to the model.

"Mhm." Johanna clearly didn't believe her. "Yelling at people for fun, I do it all the time."

"Look, it wasn't anything personal." Clove told her, eager to get away from the subject. "I wanted to make a change in the plans and he didn't agree."

"Change?" Johanna wondered.

"It's irrelevant now, we have to figure out what set off that pod."

"Doesn't that thing show you? The blinking lights were the pods, right? There's like, five left on that." Johanna pointed out the five lights, all of them around the area Cato was searching. The thought worried Clove, how long had they been gone?

"There's a lot of them missing. There were at least two dozen when I last checked." Clove revealed. "I know a few have gone off today, but that doesn't make up for the missing pods."

Johanna appeared to be considering all possibilities. "Beetee hasn't called?"

"No. I try to call, there's no answer." It was annoying, to think that she had been wrong about Beetee being irreplaceable. But Clove had no reason to to believe that was the case, he was maybe busy.

"Commander, they're back." A soldier joined them. The word 'commander' was still foreign to her ears.

The relief she felt was incredible, like surfacing after being submerged under water. She rushed over to greet the scouting team, awarding Cato a hug. Marley muttered something about playing favorites, but Clove let the comment slide.

"Did you find out what set off the pod?" She inquired.

Ellis was the first to respond. "A car. There's a bunch of rebel soldiers trying to clear the streets, the cars carve out paths."

"Yeah, but then we saw a whole team get wiped out." Marley added sourly. "It's not gonna get them anywhere."

Clove frowned. "The pods are vanishing from the map."

"The Capitol." Cato finally spoke. "I don't know how they're doing it, but someone's activating one pod at a time."

Clove opened her mouth to reply, but only screams rang out. Not her own.

"Stuart!" A soldier yelled, her voice fearful.

Clove and her group rushed over to the sound just as the woman reached forward to help her trapped partner. Stuart was being wrapped up in vines, thick and lifelike. They had a mind of their own, stretching out to trap anything that moved. And they did, they caught on to the woman that wanted to help. Others began to move up, wanting to free the two that were caught.

"No! Don't touch them!" Clove spread her arms out, as though it would keep anyone away. "Find some knives! Anything sharp enough to cut them free, bring it here!"

There were people scrambling behind her, and Clove continued to observe the way the vines were suffocating two of her soldiers.

"We only have pocket knives!" A voice called.

Clove had one in her belt, but the blade would require being close to the plants. She heard Cato try to stop her, but all she wanted was to free her teammates., she went for it. The second she stabbed a vine, another reached out and wrapped around her arm. She yelped, dropping her knife and pulling away, but the vine tightened around her, managing to climb up her arm.

"Cut it!" Johanna took her own knife and moved to help. "Cut it off!"

The only reason anyone bothered to to help her was because of her rank. Ellis and Marley took stabs at the vine, nothing came for them. The plant was preoccupied with the first two victims, Clove would be next. Around her, the soldiers were all stabbing at the vines, but they weren't softening their grip on her.

Then, the butt of a rifle was hitting the vine near her arm. It was Cato, viciously attacking the thing, willing it to release her. Clove hated being helpless, she searched the ground for her lost pocket knife. When she found it, she went back to stabbing at the vine that held her. Finally, it let go, causing Clove to fall back onto the ground.

Wide eyed, she let Cato pull her up, not listening to what he was saying to her.

"Stop! Just leave it!" She slipped out of his grasp, and the one by one, the soldiers backed away from the plant.

The vines that had caught her arm waved in the air, searching for a victim. Clove located a rifle, took aim, and fired. Her aim hadn't improved, but others followed her example and with a combined effort, the vines went down. Somewhere along the way, the two trapped soldiers had ceased their struggling. Stuart and the female soldier were wrapped from head to toe, it was a gruesome image to take in, but Clove had seen worse before.

"Do we free them?" Someone asked.

"We can't do anything for them." Clove answered calmly. "How'd he get caught in it? Did anyone see what happened?"

"Fran was with him. But she..." The soldier trailed off, letting the evidence speak. Fran and Stuart, Clove hadn't learned their names before, were dead.

"We need to get off the streets." Marley announced, voice steady despite the recent developments.

Clove nodded, turning on the holo to check on the map. No pods in sight. "The streets are probably full of these things, we can't see them."

A wave of despair hit her when she recalled her communicuff. It was on her right arm, the one that had been trapped by the vine. It was crushed, rendered useless. A a few broken pieces had cut into her skin.

"That's just precious!" Johanna said dramatically. She had seen the damaged cuff and was now in full rant mode. "Look at that! It's a piece of garb-"

"Mason, will you shut up!" Cato yelled at her. "You're not helping!"

There was dead silence after that, and Clove felt the pressure. She ripped the cuff off her wrist, tossing it onto the ground. With no help from Beetee and a malfunctioning holo, Squad 452 was alone.

* * *

Next chapter will pick up right here, so no worries! Reminder: I'm very bad at any action related scenes, I'm gonna try and make it better. Plant muttations, lame, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else. I love your reviews, leave me some! Thanks for reading! :)


	43. Chapter 43: Writing on the Wall

Chapter 43: Writing on the Wall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

All eyes on her, the leader of the squad. They waited to hear the next set of instructions that, honestly, Clove didn't have. Yet, it didn't seem appropriate to voice any distress. Instead, she turned back to that unreliable holo, determined to find a solution.

Clove entered a separate set of coordinates, one that showed her the streets closer to the City Circle. The pods were missing, but she knew they were there. The streets were no longer secure, the Capitol was taking random hits in an effort to catch the remaining members of 451. Or 452, if they had been found out. She had another option, the Capitol underground. Beetee had previously described it as a complex system of tunnels, railroads, and sewers, all of them connecting the city.

Clove checked the holo for underground pods. None appeared.

"I don't see anything wrong with moving underground." She turned to her team, looking for signs of approval or disapproval.

Marley spoke first. "They have pods down there, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, but they're never active during the day. Avoxes travel through those tunnels all day long." Ellis informed. "The pods will be reactivated at night, that's how they work."

Clove was unsure if she should trust the knowledge, or find of a different route. She turned to Cato, wanting to know his opinion. He gave none.

"We're going down there." She told her squad. "Pack only what you need, we're going to have to move fast if we want to be out before dark."

The squad acted immediately, taking cans and water. Other essentials included gas masks and emergency lights. Clove looked up toward the sun, trying to determine the time. It had been a long morning, with the pods and the vines. She guessed it was still early in the day, perhaps noon.

"You're arm's bleeding." Johanna sounded like she couldn't care less about it.

Clove lifted her right arm and felt the sting of the cuts, nothing too bothersome. Rolling up her sleeve, she saw the early signs of bruising. Some water would wash away the blood and that was that.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Clove asked the girl.

Johanna smirked. "You learn one thing when you're in the arena and that's to make a quick getaway." She patted the bag on her back. "All set."

Clove nodded in understanding, taking a water bottle out of her pack. She washed off the cuts on her arm and added some bandages to stop any bleeding.

"Do you think they went down there?" Johanna wondered.

"Maybe. There's a chance we could run into them. I wouldn't count on it, though."

"I'm not getting my hopes up." Johanna kicked at the tiles on the street.

Clove sighed, but didn't offer a reply. Were condolences in order? No, not yet.

"Let's go make sure no one packs any dead weight." Clove led the way over to the rest of the team. There didn't seem to be any trouble, Cato was already there keeping watch.

Cato, he hadn't actually talked to her. Since they arrived, the two hadn't had a real conversation. They had argued and then, Clove had sent him away to some pod infested streets. That wasn't working wonders for their relationship, whatever it was. And now, he was giving her the silent treatment. Something had to be done, that was not an issue Clove wanted to face. This was a team, and it was imperative that it remain that way.

* * *

Cato:

The squad was doing an incredible job at sorting through materials, being from Thirteen they were experts in utilitarianism. They traded cans for ammunition, in preparation for an attack. They left behind blankets in favor of first aid, in case of any injury. The team worked to maximize its chances of survival. Unlike Clove.

He wasn't angry with her, he was angry with her actions. Sometimes, Clove thought she was invincible. It was entirely obvious that it wasn't true and still, she went on thinking herself above the rules of nature. People die, she could die, and she didn't care.

Clove took her place at the front of the squad, letting her gaze fall on him. She narrowed her eyes, wanting some sort of reaction from him, but he refused to comply.

With a scowl, Clove went on giving orders. "The nearest entrance should be in there."

She was pointing at an orange colored building directly next to them.

"That's an apartment building." Ellis shared. He definitely knew a lot. "I can find the entrance, it would probably be in on of the utility rooms."

"Then lead the way." Clove motioned for him to take charge and Ellis gladly agreed, his head held high. He was one of the younger guys on the squad, perhaps only twenty.

Ellis and Marely were up front, leading the team through the narrow halls of the apartment building. Clove had joined Cato at the back of the line. He wasn't looking at her, but he could see her stealing glances at his expression, unsatisfied with his silence.

"I was wrong, I get it." She kept her voice at a whisper, making it a private conversation. "But I wasn't going to do it, I wouldn't endanger the squad like that."

Cato took that as an apology, but for the wrong reason. She may have been determined to find 451, but eventually, she would have understood the risk. The real problem came with the pod that took two soldiers.

"You wouldn't endanger the squad? You told everyone to stay away from the pod, but then you threw yourself at it! Everyone went after you, that put everyone in danger. You're supposed to lead by example, not impulse." Cato berated. "And you could have died! Can you imagine what would have happened if we hadn't managed to free you?"

He couldn't. He didn't want to imagine such a thing, it was too, difficult.

Clove sighed in annoyance. "But you did and I'm alive. It was thoughtless of me, but I had to do something! These people are my responsibility, I'm supposed to do everything I can to make sure we all live through this. And I've already failed twice. From now on, I'll do anything and everything, to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Cato wished that she didn't have to see it that way. If she could be a bit more selfish, somehow develop a stronger sense of self preservation, then it would all work out.

"Look, I get why you wouldn't agree to that method." She began.

"Do you?" How could she, that part of her consciousness was long gone. She couldn't comprehend that if she died, he'd never recover.

Clove growled lightly. "I am not talking about that now, but I do. We agreed to get through this war first, everything else comes later. Are you seriously going to back out? This is the worst time to get in an argument, Cato. Be reasonable! Don't prioritize me, prioritize the mission."

Any response he was going to give was cut off by Ellis, who announced their arrival at the underground entrance.

"Who's going down first?" The man wondered.

Clove quickly moved forward, ending their conversation. "I'll go. No touching the walls, just to be safe."

Cato chose to go last, closing the vent before climbing down the ladder. Once every soldier was down, they gathered in a circle and examined their surroundings.

"This place isn't so bad." Johanna observed. "It's hot, but not so bad."

"And we're not that far from the City Circle. The tunnels line up with the streets, if we hurry we could be out of here in a few hours." Clove encouraged, pointing to a spot on her holo.

"These are the avox tunnels." Ellis added, his voice carrying a warning. "I don't see any around here, but the closer we get to the circle, the more avoxes there will be. I suggest we travel through the sewers, it's less likely we'll be seen."

Clove agreed to the suggestion, offering praise for Ellis. They trudged through the sewers and the smell was an odd mix of everything.

"It's horrid." Clove whispered to him, disregarding their earlier argument. "Like dead animals and a weird hint of _roses._ Why roses?"

Cato had no idea, but the smell didn't fit with the description of a sewer.

"I think someone's coming." Marley stopped walking, holding tight to her weapon.

"That doesn't sound like footsteps..." Another soldier added.

The rush of cold, foul smelling water caught them all by surprise. Clove jumped up in shock, and Cato was amused by her reaction. That earned him a glare and punch to the ribs. Another stolen moment, and like the last, short lived.

"I forgot to mention that." Ellis said sheepishly. "The sewers have to be unclogged by some means, right? It happens periodically."

In the water, Cato was able to identify a human hand, along with some mystery parts. How had that come about?

"Poor avoxes." Marley made a disgusted face, contradicting her sentiment. "Wonder what sort of pod they set off."

Clove wasn't convinced by the theory. "Pods aren't active during the day."

"Accidents happen." Cato replied. There was no other explanation and he wasn't going to dwell on such insignificant developments.

They continued their journey through the terrible sewers, encountering all sorts of subterranean terrors. Large rats and more mystery waste, but other than that, nothing that posed a threat to their survival.

"We'll be out soon." Clove announced. "When we reach the surface, we can plan to have a rest."

"Where exactly are we going to end up? I'm not in the mood to be attacked by Capitol clowns." Marley said haughtily. Though she didn't entirely trust Clove's judgment, she had awarded a small amount of respect.

"I've thought of that." Clove replied. "We'll be a couple of streets away. It'll be easy to find shelter and then, we can decided how we'll get to the mansion."

The mood brightened at the news and the soldiers walked a little faster. Cato was exhausted and the he figured the rest of the team was too. And hungry, they had only stopped for one meal break since they descended.

"Oh, great! It's the river of sludge again!" Someone complained. But the sound was different, it was heavier and traveling a quicker pace.

Almost simultaneously, the group turned to look at the end of the sewage tunnel, expecting to see the small stream of water shoot through. Instead, they watched a huge wave crash against the walls, and an entire ocean was rushing toward them.

* * *

A lot is happening in one day, starting with the cars clearing the streets in the morning and I'm hoping to end it at the mansion. Yeah, they're tired, but I think they all want it to be over. They are pushing forward because they all want Snow's head. It's the perfect incentive, right? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	44. Chapter 44: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

Chapter 44: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Disclaimer: **I don't THG.

* * *

Clove:

She asked him to do one thing. She wanted him to prioritize the mission, not one person. Not her. But that wave brought along a promise of death and she knew Cato was not the one would suffer that fate. In that moment, Clove understood how difficult it was to prioritize a whole, when your mind was solely dedicated to a portion.

"Run!" She grabbed on to Cato's sleeve and pulled, he had to be with her. "Come on, the exit's nearby!"

They ran, the entire squad ran, using up whatever reserve of energy they had left. They were functioning on pure adrenaline, on that need to survive. Turns out Clove did have a sense of self preservation.

She stole a glance behind her, the water flooding into the tunnel at an alarming rate. It would catch them, no doubt, but they'd have a few second to make it up the ladder. If they could hold on to anything solid, they'd have a chance. She tried to concentrate, running and thinking at once.

_Where's the ladder, Clove? On the left...first exit you see, take it._

The ladder led up to the round exit and she hoped it was the right one. Clove threw herself onto the ladder, the water was up to her waist, flooding and pushing. Her hands were wet, she would slip if she didn't tighten her grip on the metal. The others climbing up behind her, yelling and trying to encourage one another, but Clove could only think of one person she wanted to save.

Reaching the top, she opened up the hatch and pulled herself out onto bubble gum pink tiles. A street, she had made it and no was attacking. Cato came up next, soaking wet. More after him, not any better. Seven. Seven people in total. But, hadn't there been eight?

"Where's Ellis?" She asked, eyes scanning the crowd, maybe one of them knew what had happened. "He made it to the ladder didn't he? Didn't he?"

A soldier was already closing the hatch they had come from, the sound of rushing water falling away. It was a river, impossible to compete with if you got caught with nothing to hold on to. While Clove thought everyone had reached the ladder in time, one had not.

Their heads hung in mourning for another fallen comrade. Ellis, who had guided them into the underground. He had come up with the idea of following the sewers. In a way, he had saved the squad. Clove felt the loss, she really did. And yet, she admitted that she was glad it wasn't someone else. It wasn't Cato, he was fine.

_So that's what that's like. Never again, Clove. _

"Okay." Clove took of her pack, that holo had to be working even when wet. "Let's...move on. The mission. It's important."

Desperation was setting in and she had to fight it off. The green light came on, the map materialized and Clove won the fight. Her brain reorganized information and she was once again leading a squad. The sun was high in the sky, it was late afternoon. Soon, it would be dark. She determined their location, a couple of streets away from the City Circle, just as she had planned.

"We're going to settle down around here." She looked around the area. A lot of abandoned cars and in the distance, voices.

Muffled complaints, people struggling to keep walking. Those were Capitol citizens, making their way to the center of the city. Another set of voices, harsher and louder. They shouted: 'stay to the right' and 'keep moving'. The sound of peacekeepers, creating order out of pure chaos. Clove sighed in relief, had she miscalculated their exit they would have been caught.

"We're far enough so they won't spot us." Cato said, pulling his weight as second in command. "Traveling through the buildings will take us closer to the Circle."

Clove nodded, supporting the plan. "I want to get a better look at the mansion before we head onto the streets. No telling what kind of security we'll be up against."

"The roofs are infested with pods, and probably some peacekeepers." Marley interjected. "But we could hide out in one of the top apartments, but the one's in the Circle will be crowded with people. Everyone's trying to hide there."

That was a fact, the Capitol citizens believed they'd be safe if they're closer to the center. What a stupid thing to believe in, their broken government.

A cold breeze blew over them, reminding Clove that they were all still soaked. They'd freeze, literally, if they stayed out in that state; the sun wasn't warm enough to dry them off.

"We can dry off. Have something to eat." She spotted an open door nearby and led the way. An abandoned shop, some sort of accessory place. Glittering belts and bracelets lay scattered, forgotten.

Scarves made for excellent kindling and soon, they were all settled around their makeshift fire, opened cans in their hands.

This was the final stage, the most dangerous part of the mission would be gaining entrance into the mansion. There was one thing she had to do before taking on that challenge. If their mission ended in tragedy, she wanted to go having left nothing unsaid. Better late than never.

* * *

Cato:

The team, down to seven, and Clove's mood indifferent. He saw the way she had taken the loss, with less grace than when Stuart and Fran were killed. Her mask had fallen, the shock was blatantly obvious on her face.

But that had lasted mere seconds, and she had managed to keep guiding the remains of her team. Admirable, yes, but he knew she would break sooner or later. Her confidence dwindled as they got closer to the end.

The team ate in silence, drying off next to the fire. Clove to his right and Marley on the left. Johanna Mason could not sit still for too long, she gave up on resting and began to pace around the room. The water episode was killing her and Clove kept shooting her apprehensive glances.

_At least it's not a full blown panic attack. It could be worse. _

The minutes ticked by, the sun shining outside the glass windows. Night fall would come, they had to move out before then. When it looked like everyone was almost done with their meals, Clove leaned over and spoke in a whisper.

"Can we talk?" She asked. "Not here, I think there's a back room."

He nodded, rising to his feet. Clove walked off toward the back, but stopped to ask Johanna if she was alright. There were a few hushed words, and then she continued her journey to the back room.

It was cold and dry, only half the lights worked, and Cato saw boxes of unopened merchandise. All sparkles, nothing of value. Clove stood right in front of him, nervous about something.

She took a breath. "I owe you an apology."

Cato was surprised. He wasn't aware that she had done anything wrong, not anything she had to apologize for.

"I get why you were angry about the vine thing, I get it now. I thought it would be easy to see the bigger picture, but even I couldn't." She appeared frazzled, disappointed in herself. "We were going to drown back there! And I was supposed to think about everyone, the team, but all I wanted was to make sure I made it. And that you made it."

Fear, it was fear that had gotten to her. The way he feared losing her, Clove feared losing _him._ This was it, reciprocity. What they had been before, was here again.

"That cost me another person, I have to think that I could have paid more attention and done something to save Ellis." She continued. "At the same time, though, I'm _ecstatic _that you're okay. And I probably knew this before, I just never acknowledged the thought, but it's because I really do care about you, Cato. I'm sorry I couldn't have said this sooner. I have the worst timing."

She laughed a bit at that, uncomfortable laughter. He couldn't help but smile, this was joy. Sheer, unadulterated joy felt at the most unimaginable of times: inside some abandoned Capitol shop, preparing to launch an attack on the Presidential Mansion. Which brought up a certain question.

"You're saying this because you think you won't make it." It was a statement that almost dulled the happiness he had felt before. She could be forcing out a lie as an act of mercy. "If you think you have to say this, you don't-"

"Shut up!" She hissed, a frown on her face as though she were insulted by the accusation. "I say this because it has to be said, what happens at the mansion won't change it. I say it, in case I don't get a chance to say it after, because it's something I want you to know."

It lasted a less than five seconds, the kiss she gave him. Clove pulled him down to her height and just pressed her lips to his. Cato could taste it, the honesty, the despair, the exhaustion, and her affection. As real as it had been before anything changed. And that was all the proof he needed, she meant it.

"I love you." He believed her, he did. "And when all of this is over, we'll both be standing. This...this will be where we start over. Good plan?"

He nodded, the whole thing was a bit surreal. Cato had done it, she had picked him not once, but twice. What more could anyone want? Maybe the end of a war, but she was promising him that it would come and right now, he'd believe anything Clove said.

She grinned up at him. "I thought you'd have more to say, but this is perfect for now."

She gave him another kiss, chaste but entirely satisfying, and then, it was back to work. Clove left the room, and he followed, relishing in the wholeness he felt. Could the rest of the squad see it, how content they were?

Back with the squad, it was war. The fire was being put out, the empty cans were thrown aside. Rifles were checked for any jams, and ammunition became the number one item to keep.

"Are we ready?" Clove asked them, her confidence back and they could hear it. "Once we leave this shop, we can't turn back. We finish this today, and we live."

The dark mood seemed to fade with her words. Smiles, everyone smiled.

* * *

There we go! Clato is official. Again. I feel like it took forever, and I apologize for the long wait. When faced with an ending, it forces you to admit truths, which Clove has done. She may not win the war, she might not live through it, but she does have Cato. She wants to accept that love, appreciate it for whatever time she has left. She's leading the squad so she'll project that new sense of security onto them. In a way, that confidence inspires and they'll fight with her. Plus, they're all excited about being rid of Snow, his head on a platter is a great incentive. Reviews are welcome, and thanks for reading! :)


	45. Chapter 45: Invasive Species

Chapter 45: Invasive Species

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

They excelled at sneaking through the buildings, falling through the cracks in the Capitol. The closer they get, the louder the voices.

"_Move! Keep walking!" _

"_Attention! President Snow will be offering temporary asylum in the west wing of the mansion!"_

The peacekeepers kept making the same announcement and the people kept walking. Eventually, 452 reached the center of the city. The squad remained hidden in between two buildings, an ally the peacekeepers didn't care for. Perhaps, they didn't have time to spare, the streets were overrun by frightened citizens who required some sort of guidance.

"Would the west wing be a good place to start?" Marley wondered. She stood directly behind Clove, with Johanna and Cato keeping watch at the back.

"Too, exposed." Clove whispered back. She wasn't sure what side of the mansion they were looking at, anyway.

She studied the crowd that walked by them, wearing their warmest coats, huddled together to conserve body heat. The weather wasn't working in their favor, but she found that to be the last on her long list of concerns.

After determining that the Capitol citizens themselves posed no danger, Clove focused her gaze on the mansion. It was a short distance away, regal in appearance and standing seemingly impenetrable. She squinted to make out what it was that guarded the gates, gasping involuntarily when she saw the horror.

"Marley, get Cato and Johanna." The woman did as she was told and the two soon joined Clove at the front.

"Look." They did.

"Those are fucking children!" Johanna was wide eyed, astonished. "He's got _children _standing around the gates!"

Some were likely around Max's age. Max, who Clove believed was safe in Thirteen despite having no proof. She didn't swell on the thought, it would distract her.

Cato wasn't as shocked by the development. "Nothing new, really. The problem is getting through. It's a concrete wall keeping them in."

Clove scanned the wall of children once more, noticing an extra barrier. "And peacekeepers to keep them from jumping over."

Johanna held her rifle close and Cato wore a calculating look as he looked out onto the human shield. There had to be a way to be rid of the peacekeepers and the concrete.

"Beetee said there would be a signal." The thought resurfaced in Clove's mind. "He didn't specify and it's not like I can ask. Would the rebel soldiers have made it here?"

She hadn't forgotten about the car method, and if they persevered, perhaps they would have reached the circle.

"A bomb would work wonders on that wall, but they wouldn't. Not with those kids in there." Johanna mused. "Are these Capitol freaks armed, would they start taking out peacekeepers?"

"Capitol citizens aren't allowed weapons, it's the one thing they have in common with the districts." Cato stated.

The trio continued to talk about attack methods, asking the rest of the squad for any ideas. Sam and Pierce, Clove had finally gotten around to learning names, wanted to run straight for the gates, but Clove couldn't locate and entrance. Marley and Brett insisted on waiting for a signal.

"How long, do you think?" Clove inquired. "If there's nothing before dark, we'll have to stay here."

There was a change in that moment, they heard it. The volume of Capitol citizens marching through the street had increased and there was certainly a decline in composure. There was no walking, only running. Screams tore though the air, and when one person screamed, another joined in. This was panic, fear at it's most contagious state. And one word stood out: rebels.

"I see them!" Johanna cried.

First, just a few. Then a dozen and then, dozen_s. _They shot at anything that moved. Clove wouldn't have expected anything less, after all, it was Coin giving the orders and she wouldn't care for anyone but herself.

"Do we move?" Cato looked her in the eye, ready to do what she asked.

The second she opened her mouth, an explosion. Not thinking about staying in the alley, Clove ran out onto the street to get a better view if the chaos. The gates, the concrete, the children, up in flames.

This was the signal, Johanna had been wrong, war spared no one.

"Let's go!" Clove led them onto the streets, taking out anyone in sight. Peacekeepers, rebel soldiers, Capitol citizen, as much as she wanted to make a distinction, she couldn't. With the image of tiny crisp bodies in her head, it wasn't going to happen.

"Stay close! Stay close!" She yelled, hoping her team had already determined that teamwork was the best method.

The mansion was within reach, she was near, but the bodies and debris kept slowing her down. At the gates, children crying and more people, wearing white, helping them. But she noticed something odd raining down, burned bits of white and grey cloth. She froze, right there in the middle of the chaos, stealing another look at the scene. Small silver canisters fell from the sky, slowed by the white parachutes.

Clove veered off the desired course, rushing to hide behind an overturned car. There were plenty of others and more people hiding behind chunks of street and concrete. There was connection between the parachutes and the explosions, that was certain.

"Here!" She waved her squad over, it was big enough for them. Around them, the shooting went on and the bodies piled up, too many to count. For the most part, her team was unscathed. It looked like one of them had taken a bad fall and Marley had gotten something stuck in her leg. No time for asking if it was a bullet, a second explosion shook the ground.

Clove shot up from her place, Cato and Johanna did the same, and soon they were all out and waging war once more. She shot at random, at anyone in a white peacekeeper uniform, not pausing to watch the color change to red.

The gates, once tall and mighty, were pieces of twisted metal, lying useless and providing no defense. Clove went for it, guiding her team through the flames that had been scattered by the explosions. Her left leg stung when she got too, close; but injury was no deterrent.

"Stick together!" Clove yelled, her lungs burning as they breathed in the ash. The lack of sleep had no effect as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Cato repeated her instructions, making sure everyone heard.

They made it to the disaster zone, Clove keeping her eyes off the ground to avoid looking right at the burned bits of human flesh. The smell, however, could not be ignored;the scent of burned bodies was intolerable.

Behind her, people had abandoned the source of the explosion, fearing a repeat. Peacekeepers and rebel soldiers alike were noticeably absent. And it was easy, so very easy, to run past the crumpled gates and trample the pristine green grass. Those were their first steps on the mansion grounds.

* * *

Cato:

Ahead of him, the soldiers were commenting on the size of the burned bodies. Too, small to be adults, they knew.

"Focus!" Cato called. They'd be lost if they let grief get to them. "Get to the mansion!"

The grounds were flawless, they were in a state of permanent perfection. The squad crashed through the grass, they ruined plenty of flower beds, and no one came to stop them, not one peacekeeper or mutt.

Clove stopped running, standing in plain sight, rifle in hand.

"Wait." She ordered. "Wait!"

Marley and Johanna, who had run past her, slowed down and walked back. Sam hurried over to a shrub and lost his lunch, but no one commented. There was an overall sense of disorientation.

"Marley, your leg?" Clove asked.

The older woman looked down, wincing when she spotted the damage. "Hurts, but I'll live."

Clove nodded stiffly and examined everyone else. "Injuries?"

Besides Marley's leg, a few burns and bruises. Cato had an injured shoulder, but he didn't bring it up.

"Look around. No one's coming." Clove began. "They're scared and we're going to use that. The main entrance isn't an option, so how do we want to get inside?"

"Let's break one of those windows." Johanna's face lit up with an eager smile.

"You wanna try?" Cato assumed there would be some sort of modified glass installed.

"Yeah!" Was the girl's reply. "That one, it's floor to ceiling, so we'll walk right in."

Clove smiled at her enthusiasm and allowed her to go on and break the glass. Cato watched Johanna's games, she knew how to swing an ax. Apparently, that meant she could swing a rifle, the glass shattered. Amazing, how careless Snow had to be to have plain glass on his windows. That, or he hadn't predicted such a quick downfall.

Johanna hopped through the window, Clove next, then Sam, Pierce, and Brett. Cato helped Marley up and that was done. A full minute went by with no attack.

"Very nice." Pierce admired the room.

The room they entered was beautiful, there was no better word. Golden curtains, cream colored rugs and the most exquisite furniture. A living room of sorts, obsolete.

"Someone's coming!" Sam positioned his rifle to shoot at the door he thought would open.

There were frenzied steps nearing and they stopped when the doorknob on the door began turning.

"Don't shoot." Cato thought fast. "Someone else will hear, we don't want any attention."

The steps got louder, the door knob began to turn, and Brett took action. The second the door open, she struck the intruder with the butt of her rifle. A person in a green wig and matching suit fell to the ground. Brett stared down at them and Cato approached to get a closer look at their now unconscious guest. Instantly, he knew who it was.

"Flickerman."

* * *

There's a rush of everything happening for Clove's part of the chapter, it's them running right at what they think will be a struggle in the mansion. But the moment they make it onto the grounds, there is nothing trying to kill them, it's pretty chill. Weird, but there's an explanation for it. Thanks for reading and do review! :)


	46. Chapter 46: Collateral Damage

Chapter 46: Collateral Damage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Caesar Flickerman lay at her feet, motionless and utterly defenseless. And though the question everyone wanted to ask was 'why', Clove knew that answer. High ranking, influential people would seek shelter from Snow, because they felt entitled to it.

_And Snow allows it to make sure they all fall together. Clever._

"He was running from something or someone." Clove stated.

Johanna scoffed. "Yeah, there are probably tons of rebels searching the place now. Let's tie him up and let someone else find him, we have another job to get to."

Clove had to give her credit, she was right. The rebel soldiers would be clearing the streets and moving on into the mansion. She was irked that there would be someone encroaching on what she considered her territory. The mansion was her hunting ground, Snow was her target, and he would be her prisoner before he became Coin's.

With no hesitation, Clove yanked down a golden curtain, tossing it over to Johanna. The girl understood the message, she had Caesar bound within seconds.

"We're splitting up." Clove announced.

Cato didn't agree. "If anyone attacks, we'll be outnumbered."

"No one's stupid enough to risk dying for a war they can't win. The Capitol lost, we're going after Snow." Clove's voice was full of conviction as she led the team out into the hall. "Marley, go left. Brett, Pierce, and Sam, you're with her."

"What do we do with Snow?" Marley got to the point.

_If you find him, which you won't. _

"You keep him alive. If you take a shot, you'll face the consequences." Clove's instructions had been very specific."If you find anyone else, do what we did with Flickerman, unless it's a peacekeeper. You can do what you like with them, I don't care. Now go."

Marley led the way, limping slightly. Clove watched as they disappeared further down the hall, which seemed to be never ending. It was indeed a large house, designed almost like a maze. But she had a secret weapon in her possession: a floor plan, stored in a pocket on the side of her vest, kept hidden even from Cato. Merely a precaution on her part.

However, the game had changed and the unknown became familiar; the map would lead them to Snow. Letting Cato hold her rifle, Clove retrieved her map and unfolded the paper as swiftly as possible, almost letting slip from her grasp. Every second counted; if there were rebel soldiers searching the mansion, they could beat her to the prize.

"What's that?" Cato asked. He and Johanna crowded around her, wanting a closer look.

Clove flattened it out against a wall, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. "A floor-plan. Three floors above ground, a basement. A total of 117 rooms, and one central office. That one."

She pointed to the room located at the heart of the building.

"How long have you been carrying that?" Johanna's tone contained a hint of irritation.

Cato wasn't focused on the fact that she kept it a secret, he, too wanted to reach the day to end. "That's the north side of the mansion, the balcony looks out onto the City Circle." He studied the blue picture as closely as Clove did. "He'll be there."

Clove then turned to Johanna. The district Seven girl scanned the floor plan, her face a blank mask.

"We're here." Johanna tapped the bottom floor of the map, the left end. "That's the room we were in, 'yellow room', the staircase should be a few halls away. So let's move."

Johanna led the way, going right. Clove held on to the map, glancing at it every so often to confirm their location. It wasn't comparable to using a holo, but it was all they had. Time wasn't on their side, someone else would get to Snow if they didn't hurry. Clove wouldn't allow such a loss. She chose to take Cato and Johanna with her because they were victors; they deserved to witness the surrender.

"You really think he'll sit and wait?" Clove looked up to face Cato, who silently trailed next to her.

_He could have killed himself, for all we know! To ridicule us. _

"He's into the theatrics." He replied. "He'll keep the charade of power going until someone forces him onto his knees. It might go on longer, who knows. But he'll be there."

Returning her sights to the floor plan, Clove walked on. Two halls were covered and finally, a grand staircase. The halls on the top floor were as confusing as the rest, all twists and turns, filled with unnecessary rooms. There were guest rooms, libraries, offices, bathrooms, all sorts of rooms. So far, each one was empty. Until there came a new occurrence.

A man, alone, turned a corner and ran down the hall, straight toward them. He didn't realize there were other people there, he kept running.

Johanna, standing at the front of the group, raised her weapon. "Stop!"

That did it. He stopped at the sound of her voice, instantly bringing his hands up in an effort to convey his surrender. Clove wrote him off as another refugee, expecting Johanna to deal with him.

"I can't believe our luck!" Johanna exclaimed, her rifle still pointed at the intruder. "Clover, come and see who it is!"

Ignoring the nickname, she went on to identify the man. A smile formed on Clove's lips as she matched a name to the person before her. His was a face she swore never to forget. She hadn't.

* * *

Cato:

The blue hair was the only thing that branded him as Capitol merchandise. Other than that, the man was pathetic, weak and unimpressive. Not a familiar face either, so why he stood inside the mansion was a mystery. His hands were up, making it clear that he wouldn't fight back. It was a cowardly thing to do, and frankly, Cato hoped for more of a challenge with Snow.

Johanna called for Clove and the latter gave him the map and reclaimed her rifle, moving up next to the Seven girl. This man seemed to interest them, for reasons Cato couldn't begin to guess at.

_Since when do they have friends in the Capitol? An ally?_

"Lucilius." Clove's tone was pleasant and friendly, overly so. She didn't move to attack, but Johanna never lowered her rifle. "I should have known you'd be here somewhere. I wasn't planning on going after you just yet, but this works."

"Hiding from the horrors of war?" Johanna taunted. "You picked the worst possible place to hide, though."

Lucilius struggled to conceal his emotions, Cato saw fear all over his face; his hands trembled slightly and his eyes switched from Johanna to Clove at a frenzied rate, as though he couldn't comprehend how it was that they stood before him.

"Not feeling talkative today, Lucilius?" Johanna continued. "Wanna tell us more about how peacekeepers are plowing through the rebels in the districts?"

"No, I want to hear all about the plans Snow has for everyone in Thirteen." Clove interjected, her words saturated in pure malice. "You said there would be slow deaths for each and every rebel, am I right?"

It had been a while, a long while, since Cato heard her so infuriated. This Clove, this Johanna, they came straight from the arena. There was desire to kill, and not out of necessity, for entertainment.

Seeing no reaction from Lucilius, Clove aimed her weapon at his legs and stepped closer. "What are you running from?"

The man gulped and Cato stared, mesmerized by the scene.

"Give me a fucking answer, or I'll make your death extra painful. I know at least 20 places I can shoot that won't kill you."

"You wouldn't shoot." Lucilius had dared to doubt and what happened next was likely a result of said doubt.

Clove fired a shot at his feet and they all watched Lucilius jump in shock. Then, her aim was back on his legs. At this point, Cato worried that she was losing sight of their goal, and all for some random guy.

"Who is he?" His question was left out there for either girl to answer. They refused. "Clove, we're wasting time here, shoot him or lock him up."

In that second, her eyes met his and it looked as thought she'd snap. All she had to do was aim a little higher and pull the trigger, but she didn't. Clove lowered the rifle, took a deep breath and walked back to Cato's side.

"Jo, you can have him." She said. "Don't kill him. That's all I ask."

Johanna was delighted with the plan, she immediately rushed over to Lucilius and shoved him into the wall. He winced in pain and kept his hands in front of him, shielding himself.

"What do you want with him, anyway?" Cato wondered.

Johanna smirked, roughly shoving Lucilius into the wall once more. "It's personal."

Clove sighed tiredly, drained by her temper. "He was in charge of hostages."

Her words provided the necessary explanation. The seemingly irrational anger, the threats, Lucilius's fear and disbelief, Johanna's blatant enjoyment of his pain.

_Hostages. He tortured them. He tortured Clove. _

For the first time, Cato's own fury surfaced. Before, it had been abstract and now there was a target, someone to carry the blame. Instantly, he thought back to a lesson frequently taught in Two. Why settle with bullets what you can settle with fists?

He did just that, it took no effort to tear Lucilius out of Johanna's grasp and attack. Punches flew, all sent out by Cato. In the background, Johanna was demanding it stop. Both girls put an end to the one sided battle, Clove pulling Cato away from his victim.

"It's okay." She whispered, placing her hands on both sides of his face. "It's okay, and it's over.

Johanna was somehow gracious enough to allow Clove the time to calm him, but it wasn't more than a few seconds.

"Why the heck was that necessary?" She yelled. Lucilius received a kick to his side, but he gave no response. "He'll be out forever, how am I supposed to get anything done?"

Cato wasn't listening to her complaints, he was looking at Clove. She held both his hands in hers and stared at the way their fingers intertwined. No need to be a mind reader to guess what she was thinking. Lucilius was insignificant, hating him solved nothing. Besides, there was nothing to solve. It was okay, she said.

"Fine. Whatever, don't listen to me." Johanna was perfectly aware of their disinterest, deciding to create another path for herself. She pushed open a door, and dragged Lucilius inside. "I'm staying here until he wakes up. The rebels can have Flickerman, I want this one."

Clove had heard the last part, looking up from their hands and over toward Johanna. "Don't kill him."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Just get on with finding the snake. I'm getting tired of this."

She shut the door, assuming her temporary position as a guard. The team of ten, was down to two; Together, Cato and Clove resumed their search for Snow.

* * *

Okay, this chapter wasn't particularly good, but it got something done. Caesar and Lucilius would both be closer to Snow than most, so they'd go to him thinking he'd have somewhere safe to stay. Not true, but they do believe it. Clove and Cato really have a reason to hate Lucilius, I think slightly more hate than Johanna feels. Clove could have killed him right then, but she decided to be the bigger person. She let Johanna take him, a gift from a friend sort of thing. But this whole 'bigger person' thing might not last forever...

Next up, Snow. Also, I have a lot less free time now, I started my first year at university (not fun). I'll do my best to keep up with the updates, promise! You all read and review, you deserve an update. Thanks for all the support! :)


	47. Chapter 47: Apathy

Chapter 47: Apathy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Cato:

The door before them matched the one drawn on the map. It was plain, nothing set it apart from the rest of the doors on that hall. Behind that door, was the person they searched for. Not a sound was heard, and Cato wondered if he had been wrong in his assumptions.

Clove crumpled up the map and tossed it away, it was no longer of any use. Her rifle was once again in her hands; Cato copied her, readying his own weapon. Bullets were loaded and extra ammunition was stored inside vest pockets. A hand was placed upon his shoulder, pulling him down; Clove placed a light kiss upon his cheek, a sign of reassurance.

"You watch my back, I watch yours?" She asked.

"Deal."

With that out of the way, she turned the door knob and the two walked in with an air of nonchalance, not intending to show any nervousness.

The light from the setting sun flooded the room, a large window and glass doors leading to the balcony allowed for an ethereal effect to take place. That's when Cato saw_ him_, comfortably seated upon a plush chair. Snow was immaculately dressed, not a bruise or cut in sight. His lips were bright red and they twisted into a disgusting looking smile as he lay eyes upon his guests.

"Here I thought I had been forgotten." Snow mused. "But they send a couple of old friends to greet me."

"You must be disappointed. Were you expecting Katniss Everdeen herself?" Clove kept her voice steady as she casually began a conversation.

"Disappointed? Not at all!" Snow replied cheerfully, his voice cracking slightly. "Alma wouldn't dare send her Mockinjay into such dangerous territory. Would she?"

The tone implied that he was aware that Coin would and she had. Snow was openly mocking the flaws in the rebel plan. Cato refused to comment on the matter, and Clove wouldn't give him the pleasure either.

There was silence in the room, interrupted only by Snow's sudden coughing fit. The old man pressed a handkerchief to his mouth, muffling the sound. Cato saw a trace of bright red, the reason why the color lingered on his lips. Blood.

_All that poison's finally getting to him. He'll be dead in a few days, no matter what happens here. _

The coughing went on, and Cato was bored by the non existent battle. He glanced around the room and took notice of what adorned the walls. Paintings, plaques, and...weapons.

"Do you like them, Cato? Take a look, Clove go ahead." Snow encouraged, blood stained handkerchief in hand. Not once did he make to stand. "You might find a few things familiar."

Cato didn't move, but Clove was drawn to one case in particular. One that held a knife. He watched as she stepped unbelievably close, examining the item.

"Clove K. Year 70." She read. "Is this the one I used to kill Satin? It was my 'shining moment', I get that all the time."

Snow laughed weakly, more blood escaped his mouth. "It is indeed. The sword, that would be yours Cato. A trident, an ax blade. You know who they belonged to. I collect only the ones I like best; they tell a story."

"You flatter us." Cato stated insincerely.

"I knew that you two would appreciate the compliment. Others might see it as a bit...macabre." Snow said thoughtfully.

Clove took her knife from the case, running her finger along the blade. "And they're well cared for, that's an even greater compliment." She placed it in her belt with an incredible gentleness.

_First knife she's had in while, she'll never let that one go._

"I'm done with the small talk, I'm here for business. I'm sure you understand, Snow." Clove returned to her spot near the door, and Cato took aim at Snow's head. Snow didn't flinch.

"I do." A courteous answer. "Is this an execution? Go on then, I accept whatever punishment I earned."

Cato exchanged a glance with Clove, both knew that they couldn't flat out kill him.

"Is that hesitation?" Snow feigned surprise, but quickly, it was replaced by amusement. "Coin wouldn't let _you _have the honor of my death, would she? She sent you all this way, knowing you wouldn't contradict her orders. Really, neither of you are any better off with this war."

He was taunting, nearly begging for one of them to go on and make the kill. They both wanted it, but Snow wanted to see which of the two would break first. He was fully informed on the consequences the killer would face.

"No volunteers?" Snow remained seated the whole time, a sly look on his face.

"Surrender." Cato demanded. "You're Thirteen's property now." He willed Clove to keep calm, but sheer will wasn't enough.

She dropped her weapon, it landed almost silently on the plush carpet. The knife in her belt took center stage, and then, she had it pressed against Snow's thin neck.

"I could do it." She hissed. "You'd get a close up look of everything I accomplished in that arena. Another shining moment people will talk about, killing the _president _of Panem."

Snow nodded slightly. "By all means, a demonstration is in order."

"Clove, stop." Cato called after her, but she wouldn't face him.

It lasted an eternity, the stand off between Clove and Snow. Cato wasn't equipped to deal with a situation like this, who would have to be subdued? Clove? Or Snow?

The loud sound made by the door being thrown off its hinges was the loudest thing in the world, and the perfect interruption. Several soldiers marched in, wearing matching grey uniforms. Cato didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned, there were weapons pointed at him, at Clove, and Snow. Who's side were they on?

* * *

Clove:

As she pressed the knife to Snow's throat, there were several thoughts running through her head. If she killed him, she could be tried for murder; Snow was now Coin's property and therefore, under government protection. Limited protection, but protected all the same. Then, there was the matter of how she'd kill him. A knife would be messy and where would the body go? No way to be rid of it, someone would find it and trace it back to her. But finally, the most concerning thought centered around motives. Clove doubted them.

Snow's name had fallen on her list of people she wanted dead. His crimes against her, while great, dulled in comparison to her more recent torment. Lucilius, Clove hated him for keeping her as a hostage and perhaps, for being involved in the hijacking procedures. Coin, she abhorred her for proving to be an identical replacement for Snow. With her hate split between those two, there was nothing left for Snow.

_And he knows, Snow, that he's become nothing but a body to present as an offering to the people in the districts. _

Clove heard invaders, heard the sound of feet shuffling into the room, and out of the corner of her eye, saw the rifles aimed at her. Her knife was still pressed against Snow's neck, her intentions, however, were no longer of any importance.

"Drop the knife!" A female voice demanded. "Drop it, and identify yourself."

Snow launched into another coughing fit. Clove gave a fatigued sigh, and brought her knife back to her belt. A glance at Cato revealed that his attention had shifted away from Snow and onto the woman threatening to end Clove's life. A woman, only a few years older than Clove, had a rifle pointed right at her.

"I'm Clove Kentwell, Squad Leader for 452. _I _led a team inside this mansion and successfully captured Coriolanus Snow." She stood right in front of the man, that was proof. "I want to know who _you _are."

It took an instant for the older woman to process the information, but as soon as she had, her rifle was lowered. She gave a quick wave with her right hand. "Cuff him."

The soldiers turned their attention to Snow, who slowly stood from his chair and allowed them to make sure he carried no weapons. Clove watched for a few seconds, seeing the boredom on Snow's face.

"Squad 452 was reported missing early this morning." The woman said. "I'm Commander Paylor."

"Missing. That translated to dead, so Coin asked you to lead a replacement squad." Cato said. "I don't think I've ever seen you in Thirteen, it must have been short notice."

Paylor hesitated in giving a response and Clove, too tired to force an argument with the wrong person, spared her the trouble. "We were presumed dead and someone had to be here to complete the mission. Understood. But I won't have you take any of the credit, Commander. I did the work."

"Then I'll be the first to congratulate you." Paylor maintained a neutral tone.

Paylor's soldiers were busy adding cuffs and ankle bracelets to Snow, things Clove had never been authorized to use. Then again, Coin hadn't intended to have her make it to the mansion.

"Where will you keep him?" Clove asked, not looking away from the sight of Snow being placed in chains.

"We can secure a room inside the mansion. Then, a trial will begin." Paylor replied.

"You can use the private gardens." Cato's suggestion led to bewilderment. "He's sick. A sick man deserves humane treatment. Plenty of fresh air outside."

Clove smirked thinking about the garden Snow kept. She had seen during her victory tour, a place filled with genetically enhanced roses. The smell was suffocating, there was no fresh air to be found.

Paylor didn't give away her thoughts on the matter, she gave the order to have Snow moved there immediately. Clove and Cato stood to the side as the soldiers escorted Snow out of his office. The old man held his head high, refusing to let go of his pride.

_Keep it. It's the only thing you have left. _

* * *

Very anti-climactic, I know. Katniss didn't even kill Snow at the end of the book, they ruled his death as an accident, trampling. Or choking, no one cared. Snow was just one man out of the many involved in creating the games and unfair treatment of Panem. Reminder, there is more left for the story, some will center around Snow, but that comes later. Also, Paylor had to be there. She was there in the book, she authorized Katniss' visit with Snow, here's that explanation. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
